The Annals of Luke and Tracy's Excellent Adventure
by Ivy Kendall
Summary: Luke promised Tracy the 'ride of a lifetime'. She should have promised him the same. This is what happened when the cameras stopped rolling.
1. Chapter 1

Luke looked at himself in the mirror. "You are a damn selfish fool, Luke Spencer. Damn selfish." If it were possible to drag yourself out into the street and beat yourself around, Luke would have done it. What had he been thinking? Not about her, obviously, just about himself.

He had been on such a high when they had walked out of the Haunted Star together. Tracy had packed and wanted to come with him. She couldn't have given him a better gift if she tried. Before she had arrived, Luke had been thinking about how to talk with her. He couldn't stay in Port Charles and he couldn't leave her. The only logical choice was to take her with him. And he promised her the ride of her life. Idiot… idiot…

Getting the car had been easy. She looked a little hesitant about the pain Jetta, but didn't say anything. He knew it was beneath her, but they had to be as inconspicuous as possible and her Mercedes just wasn't going to cut it. Once they had settled in the car and were on the highway, they both started to relax and talk. He had been endless with tales of the road and she had laughed with him. Big show off that he was, and she was like a giddy school girl waiting to hear more. He had never seen her in this combination of relaxed and excited. She had even used some of ELQ's recently acquired technology to set up a blog so they could be in touch with their kids. She was beautiful. And as the sun began to set, the light caught her hair and actually lit up the space around her. He felt like it was about to burst.

He knew his mistake the moment they pulled in to the cheesy motel. Luke didn't even have to look at his wife to know what she was thinking. He could feel her body stiffen. He tried to lighten the mood and made some inane comment about how the feds would never look for a Quartermaine in that type of dive, and he saw the colour drain from her cheeks. However, Tracy didn't say a word. She was content to let him take the lead and when he returned with the key she willingly went into the room with him.

All things told it could have been worse. The place was a dive on the outside, but someone had tried to make the room look half descent. Above the bed was a Monet knockoff, and the chairs at the small table had been recently reupholstered. The glasses were clean and the towels still had the lingering smell of bleach. He had watched her look around, then came up to put his arms around her, "it won't always be places like this, Spanky, we just have to do this a few nights while the feds think we've left the country, then we can get something more upscale. It probably won't be 5-star, but it will be better, I promise."

"It wouldn't be my first choice, Luke, but I trust your judgement."

Luke felt the chill go all the way into his heart at that point. When his wife couldn't make a sarcastic or biting comment, he knew it was bad. He couldn't even fathom what she saw, but this place certainly wasn't living up to his stories. He watched as she unpacked her toiletry bag and headed for the bathroom. Luke tried to make things as comfortable for her as possible before she returned. She noticed, thankfully, and kissed him for his efforts.

And here he was, hiding in the bathroom hating what he knew he had to do. As much as he wanted them together, he would have to take her home and risk being caught. The police didn't bother him, but parting with Tracy would be torture. They had just found their way back together and now it was over. He hoped she would forgive him for dragging her along.

Gathering up the tattered shreds of his courage, he entered the main room expecting to see her in the bed. It took him a while looking through the dark room, but finally he saw her curled up in one of the chairs just staring into the darkness. He couldn't take it anymore, as tears silently fell down his cheeks.

Walking slowly over to her he pulled the second chair closer so he could sit in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, Baby. This isn't for you. I'm selfish and wanted you for myself. I didn't even think what this would do to you. You can't live like this. You deserve better and here I am ruining your life again."

Tracy didn't even look at him; she just kept staring into space. Just when he thought the silence might deafen them both, Tracy finally began to speak.

"Do you know the last time I was in a room like this? Dillon was about 12, and I'd told him I was on a business trip. I was working my way up the corporate ladder, trying to prove myself. I was travelling with one of the VPs of the company and he pulled off the road into a place like this. He said he couldn't keep driving, he was too tired. He just needed to rest and then we would continue to the weekend home he owned. I had been sleeping with him for some time, and thought I could trust him.

"The room was awful. Lime green shag carpet. I remember that colour because it was the last thing I had looked at before he hit me. He hit so hard. Calling me a whore, telling me I was the reason his wife had left him. I thought I was going to die. All I could think about was Dillon and who would take care of him.

"Luckily for me, Daniel had forgotten his credit card at the front desk, and the owner came to return it. The police were quick to come, I think. I don't know. It was all a haze after that."

Luke was stunned, and hated himself even more if that were possible. This whole time he thought Tracy was looking at the room as unacceptable to her standards. He never imagined that she had horrors from her past that might overwhelm her.

"Oh, Baby…" was all he could say before he reached for her to pull her into his arms.

"Don't!"

"Tracy, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never do that to you." Luke was truly dismayed. How had they gotten from their perfect afternoon to this? He promised her the ride of a lifetime, but it wasn't supposed to go through the valley of hell.

She finally turned her head to look into his eyes. He saw so many conflicting emotions there. What was she thinking? Did she really expect him to be another Daniel?

"You have hurt me so many ways, Luke, but I know physically I am completely safe with you. Don't try to make this better, okay? I'll deal with this and put it behind me again. I'm just surprised by the memory, that's all. We're on this trip to prove you aren't guilty. We're not here about me."

"Like hell we aren't."

Luke could see Tracy starting to erect her protective wall and he wasn't going to let her hide behind it. She rarely told him about the darker times in her life, the years she's been banished, and he respected her privacy. He knew it would come out when she was ready, or maybe never. Either way it was on her schedule not his. But this was out there now, and he's be damned if he was going to let her carry that memory by herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Better or worse, Wife, better or worse. You might not remember our vows but I sure as hell do. I made a half-ass promise three years ago and I meant every word. You don't get to tell me what I can't do for you. When we're out there in the real world, the tough-as-nails woman I love is fine. But in here, when it's just you and me, there's no hiding."

"I'm not hiding. I can deal with this. I'm sorry I said anything."

Tracy was starting to get defensive and Luke was watching her pull away.

"Well, I'm not. I love you, Tracy. I love every thing about you, and you don't have to be strong all the time. Let me help you carry some of the load. You've been helping me for a long time."

Luke watched as her face went from anger to confusion to acceptance, and finally to relief. He heard the catch in her throat as she took a deep breath. Sadly she nodded her head and reached out to him. Within seconds she was in his arms and he was trying to sooth the dry sobs coming from her body. This was the woman he adored and he knew so little about her past.

Slowly Tracy's breathing returned to normal. As she moved in his arms, Luke hugged her tighter and kissed her neck. All he wanted to do was be there for her, to let her know she didn't have to deal with these memories alone. He could kill Daniel for what he did to Tracy. How could anyone do that to another person? Luke had done some pretty terrible things in his past, but he had never beaten a woman and blamed her for his screw-ups.

Finally Tracy pulled back a bit and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Everything as been so wonderful today and then I bring it all crashing down. I should know when I get too happy something is going to ruin it."

"Shhh," Luke said, as he gently touched her lips with his thumb. "No one deserves happiness as much as you do. You can tell me anything, you know that. No judgements. I don't know half as much about you as I should. Don't keep this stuff from me, okay? Let me know if anything hurts you. This is a new adventure for both of us. Just promise me we'll do everything together, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm serious Tracy. I want to know."

"What part of 'okay' didn't you get?"

Luke couldn't help his chuckle. She said she would share things with him when they came up, but it wasn't going to be Oprah.

"Okay, Spanky. I won't push you. What do you want to do now?"

He could see some of the spark come back into her eyes and his heart leapt. She was getting her balance back and he watched as the corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

"Well, what I would like is for my husband to help me get rid of these memories. When I see a dive, I don't want to think of Daniel anymore, I want to think of my husband and the new doors he keeps opening for me."

"Hmmmm, well what did you have in mind, Popsicle?"

"I think we've had a very long day, and I think that bed over there is looking pretty inviting."

Luke reached up to her face and brushed the hair out of her eyes. He just wanted to stare a bit longer into the face he loved so much.

"What is it, Spencer? Forget how to do it?"

"Not on your life, Wife. I'm just taking a few moments to enjoy your beautiful eyes."

"What?"

"I promised you the ride of your life, but I think I'm the one getting the ride of my life instead."

Tracy crooked her head to the side and gave him her most sarcastic glare.

"Why, you think I'm going to be an emotional basket case all the time? I can take anything you throw at me, Husband."

Luke felt a deep guffaw germinate in his heart and erupt through every pore.

"I have no doubt about that. You are amazing, you know that? It doesn't matter what has happened to you in the past, you still keep moving forward looking for then next challenge, the next trophy. I love being on your coattails. I never know what will happen."

"Well… I had pictures something a little more intimate than my 'coattails'. Do I get more?"

"Oh Mama, you get anything you want."

Moving to the bed, they spend the next hour kissing, caressing, fondling, nuzzling, exploring, discovering, connecting and never tiring of the other. Luke didn't know what he did to deserve her, but he wasn't going to question the gifts of the luck gods.

When they were finally sated, they cuddled down together and began drifting towards unconsciousness. Just before sleep consumed him, he heard the soft words of his wife…

"Thank you, Luke. I couldn't do this without you."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was thinking that she wouldn't have to do any of this is it wasn't for him, but he knew what she meant. He couldn't do it without her, either.


	2. Chapter 2

Tracy reached for her laptop to see what was happening on their blog. She hadn't checked it since last evening. Luke wrote to his kids earlier in the day, but she hadn't bothered to see what had been written. Luke had assured her Dillon was fine, that he found their message just as she had planned. It had worn on Tracy that she hadn't said goodbye to her family, especially her sons.

She wasn't even sure where they were anymore. She had dozed for awhile during the afternoon. When she awoke the sun was just starting to head towards the horizon.

"So what dive are you taking me to tonight, big spender?"

Luke chuckled and grabbed her hand. Bringing it to his lips he kissed her knuckles. Then he released her hand and squeezed her thigh before she slapped him away.

"No dive, darlin'. After last night I was thinking more about buying a tent. What do you think? Mom and Pop sleeping bags, bug spray, propane tank?"

"You can't be serious. I want running water and proper flooring. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Luke kept grinning from ear to ear.

"You're enjoying this a little too much, Spencer. Aren't we supposed to stay close to Port Charles so we can find evidence to clear you?"

"All in good time, my love, all in good time."

"The call of the road is that powerful?"

"Yeah… just look at it. The possibilities are endless. We can go anywhere and do anything. We sleep when we're tired, we eat when we're hungry and we… you know… when we want to…"

His suggestive leer was too funny for Tracy to resist. She laughed out loud.

"You know, Spanky, you've been doing a lot of that."

"A lot of what?"

"Laughing. With the exception of last night, you have really been enjoying yourself, haven't you?"

"Well… what's not to enjoy? We are in an entirely too cramped car, spending stolen money and running for our lives from mobsters and federal law enforcement. I can't wait to see what happens next."

"See, I knew you were gonna love this!"

Tracy just smiled and looked down at her computer. She found the page she wanted to update and looked at the comments. She had to laugh at what she read.

"Oh, Daddy is not happy with you, Luke."

"Yeah, I saw that earlier."

"Scott wants me to drop you into the Atlantic."

"You'd never get rid of me. I'm too exciting."

Tracy harrumphed. "So that's what you call it."

She kept reading and laughing as she went. Then something caught her eye which took all her humour and left her reeling.

"Pull the car over."

"What?"

"I said pull the car over, NOW!"

Luke didn't know what was upsetting her, but pulled the car off to the side of the road. He was grateful they have been taking side roads and weren't on the main highway.

"Tracy, what's wrong", Luke asked as he reached for the laptop.

"Would you care to explain this?" she glared at him.

Right below her finger was a message written from his 'girlfriend'.

"Isn't that a little bit glaring even for you?"

Luke couldn't help it. He threw back his head and howled. The more he laughed the angrier Tracy got. By the time he could grasp his breath, Tracy was ready to take Scott up on his offer.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"That's Natasha."

"What?"

"Alexis"

"I know who she is. Why is she saying she's your girlfriend?"

Luke turned towards Tracy and put a loving hand on her back. Starting to massage her shoulders he began to tell her the story of Alexis and Jerry, about Alexis calling him down to the docks to warn him about the problem with his books, and how Alexis yelled at him to pay more attention to what his wife said.

"Okay, so why is she signing as your girlfriend?"

"That's just something I said to her. I asked her if we were girlfriends now because she confided in me about her love life."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly, sweetheart. I told you I'm not interested in anyone but you. I haven't even thought about anyone but you in a long, long time."

Tracy looked wary but had no reason to doubt him. If it had been anyone else she might have been suspicious, but she knew Alexis was only a friend.

"Look Spanky, this is actually a good thing. Read the post. She can keep us in the loop without letting on who she is. She's helping us. Relax."

Tracy started to relax her shoulders under the weight of her husband's hands.

"That's all?"

"That's all. I'm going to say this as many times as you need to hear it. I don't want anyone else. I'm in love with my wife."

Tracy reached up to cup his cheek with her hand, "And your wife is in love with you, too."

Luke leaned over to kiss her, then straightened up and returned them to the road. After a few miles he looked over at her…

"Cabins?"


	3. Chapter 3

The sunbeams danced in through the sheer curtains in the bedroom. Each one seemed to pick a spot on her hair and bring it to a rainbow of colours is reds, browns, and gold. Outside the birds were calling to each other, looking for their first meal of the day. A faint sent of lilacs from a nearby tree permeated the room, and if he listened intently he could hear the brook babbling behind the cabin. All in all it was the perfect morning to yet another glorious day.

Luke propped himself up on his arm and continued to watch his wife sleep. The rise and fall of her bare back indicated that she wasn't yet ready to stir, and that was just fine with him. These last few days, even when they had been on the run, were probably the most relaxed and refreshed he'd seen his wife in ages. When they were home she had to deal with the stresses of ELQ, the hospital board and being Ms. Quartermaine, millionaire and heiress. But now, in this magical pocket of time, she could just be Tracy. Luke promised himself that he would do this for her more often. Not the running from the law part, obviously, but just taking her away to hide someplace where it could just be the two of them. This was his version of paradise.

He had no idea how much time passed as he watched his wife and thought about all the wonderful things they could do together. Suddenly it dawned on him that he was feeling a sense of urgency about spending time with her. Neither of them was in their twenties, and there was more time behind them than in front of them. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, laughing with her, exploring with her and just loving with her. He had honestly believed he would never be content in this lifetime, but there it was laying beside him in their bed… his source of all contentment. More than once he wondered what it would have been like if they had met decades before. Would they have been able to create a life together then, or was this a gift for this time in their journey?

His thoughts drifted back to the present and he looked over at his wife. Instead of watching her steady breathing, he saw his favourite pair of baby blues looking back at him.

"You were a million miles away, Husband. Care to share?"

"Oh, just thinking how content I am and how I was right – you are the prefect travelling companion."

Tracy smiled up at him. He was a charmer and knew how to say exactly what she wanted to hear. But she also knew when he was trying to work her and when he was telling the truth. There had been nothing but truth between them since he put the rings back on her finger.

"So Wife, where would you like to go today?"

Tracy groaned. The dull pulsing in her lower back was still there and the thought of another day spent in that car was almost too much for her.

"It's Sunday; do we have to go anywhere? I mean, can't we spend one day hiding here rather than trying to find another location?"

"Your back is really hurting you, isn't it."

"I'm not going to complain, Sweetheart, I knew the deal when we started. You know what we need to be doing."

Luke leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Here, lie down on your stomach again. Let me work some of those kinks out."

Tracy complied and laughed a little as his fingers started to work their magic.

"Just remind me not to mention this again in that blog. Everyone jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"Now Spanky, they weren't completely wrong, were they."

Tracy smiled then yelped as he swatted her bottom.

"You know, Spencer, I have never allowed anyone else to do that but you."

"I'm a first for you in so many ways."

"Yes, you are…"

She could feel the muscles in her back unwind. He truly was amazing at this. Suddenly he found a particularly tight spot and she sucked in her breath. Pain shot down her legs and out through her abdomen.

"Just hold on, Baby. I'm going to do a pressure point thing. The pain will go in a minute. Breathe through it okay, don't hold anything in."

Slowly the pain did subside and Tracy was able to breathe normally again.

"Where did you learn to do that, and do I really want to know?"

Luke chuckled, and kept working his way down over her buttocks and her thighs. Everything was tense and knotted. Normally this position would have given him all sorts of ideas, but he was more concerned with the stress their travelling was wreaking on his wife's body. When he finally made it to her feet, she was groaning with pleasure. Slowly but firmly he worked the soles of her feet, kneading and rubbing as he went.

"Turn over, Spanky."

"What did you have in mind, Husband?"

"More of the same, Wife. You give me pleasure by just being here. Let me give you some pleasure in return. Just lie there and relax."

"You know, the way to a woman's heart is through massage."

"Hmmm, I know..."

As he worked his way up her body, Tracy was practically purring. He wasn't using as much pressure on her front as he had on her back, but he was finding all the right spots. With a few well placed kisses on his way up, he finally made it to her face and head. This was pure bliss, she decided. She could die now the most satisfied of women. She loved him playing with her hair, and as he worked his fingers over her scalp she could think of nothing else that was as erotic or as soothing.

She was glowing from head to toe by the time he finished. He wanted to ask her if she felt better, but he already knew the answer and doubted she could express a coherent phrase anyway. Kissing her forehead, he got up from the bed and went to see what he could create for breakfast in their little kitchenette. He had already decided that they were going to remain there for a few days. The last thing he wanted was Tracy unable to move or in pain for any reason.

Tracy had drifted off to sleep again by the time Luke returned to their bedroom. Quietly he snuck back out and phoned a local contact. Once he was assured that no one had been around to ask questions, and that supplies would be delivered later that morning, Luke sat down on the veranda to enjoy the quiet and contemplate how they would spend their next few days.

"Did you forget about me?"

"Never, Precious," he said as he turned to see her standing in the doorway, hair dishevelled and wearing his shirt. "You are so damn sexy in the morning."

"I look a mess, but the smell of coffee was overwhelming."

"Here, Sweetheart, take my chair and I'll get you a cup."

"Sit outside looking like this?"

"No one is around but you and me, and I think you look extremely tantalizing."

Tracy wasn't quite sure of their privacy, but not seeing another person or building, she moved into his chair and awaited the promised coffee. Luke quickly returned with two cups and sat down beside her. She greedily took the proffered cup and closed her eyes in pleasure as the hot liquid poured down her throat.

"So what is the plan for today?"

"Nuthin."

"Nothing?"

"Nuthin. Just to sit here, enjoy the quiet and relax with my wife. How does that sound to you?"

"Like heaven. You know, at some point we will have to find evidence to clear you. We can't hide away forever."

"I know. But right now I just want to enjoy being alone with you."

Luke looked over at his wife and smiled. The sun continued to play with her hair and added blues and greens to the reds, browns and yellows already shimmering there. The birds continued their singing and the brook flowed along without a care in the world. They might not be able to hide forever, but right now he would take all the time he could get just to enjoy what was before him. Yeah… this was paradise.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dance with me."

"Here?"

"Yes, right now."

"But I'm in bare feet."

"So am I. I just want to dance with my wife."

"We don't have any music."

"Sure we do, just listen… do you hear it?"

"You are a romantic nut, you know that."

"I know… you inspire me."

"The setting sun is gorgeous."

"It pales in comparison to you, my love."

"I hope these pine needles don't stick in my feet."

"They are soft, aren't they? I will tend to any wound if one is inflicted upon your tender tootsies."

"Hmmm… you feel so good. What are you humming?"

"I've Only Got Eyes For You."

"Really? You'd think I'd recognize that."

"Perhaps you're just overwhelmed by your partner."

"Oh… definitely that."

"You dance divinely, my dear."

"Why thank you, Fred."

"You're welcome, Ginger."

"I don't want this day to end. It's been absolutely perfect."

"With you it's never an ending, Spanky, it's only the beginning of the next part."

"You do have a way with words, Spencer."

"As I said before, you inspire me."

"If you keep this up, I might just let you kiss me when you take me home."

"Really? You're sure your father won't mind?"

"We'll sneak in the side door. No one will be watching."

"Sounds promising. I might compromise your virtue, though."

"It will be worth it."

"Come on, Wife, let me dance you inside. You're shivering and while I'd like to think it was from anticipation, I don't want you getting chilled."

"Will you warm me up?"

"Let's go find out."


	5. Chapter 5

She awoke with a start. Something was out there and she was terrified. A trickle of sweat ran down between her shoulder blades and her heart was beating out of control. A helicopter… that's what it was. There was a helicopter overhead. It sounded like it was circling. She looked over at her husband who seemed oblivious to everything, snoring away without a care in the world. This couldn't be it for them. They couldn't have risked all of this for nothing.

Slowly she crept out of bed and moved to the window to peep out. If she could only get her heart rate from pulsing in her ears, she might be able to hear something. It was pitch black outside, and with no neighbours and no streetlights she couldn't see anything. The clouds were covering the moon so even that was no help to her. It was so quiet… too quiet.

If someone came barging in the door, how would she protect them? She didn't know if Luke brought a gun. In fact she hadn't seen him with a gun since the days of Helena. And even if she had a gun she wouldn't know how to use it. She had to protect him. His children needed him… she needed him.

The helicopter was returning. She couldn't tell if they were searching for anything. She couldn't go outside to look because it might draw attention. Who knew if anyone was out there anyway? She cursed her bad back. Why hadn't see kept her mouth shut? She should have gotten in that car again yesterday morning and just dealt with the pain. Surely the physical discomfort would be mild in comparison to seeing her husband dragged away.

Barking… she heard barking. A howl? What was that? She didn't know the difference between a dog or a wolf, and being in an isolated cabin it could be either. Where there search dogs out there? Were they surrounded? She tried to suppress the panic rising into her throat. Panic never solved anything and she had to think her way through this.

The kitchenette was on the other side of the main room. Perhaps there was a knife there, but knives wouldn't protect her against police weapons. In fact it would probably lead to her being killed before she could protect anyone. What would Luke do in this situation? Why didn't she just awaken him and find out?

The sounds were getting closer, at least it seemed that way. The pulsing in her ears was getting louder and she wasn't sure she would hear her own scream anymore. Slowly she moved over to the front door to ensure the lock was in place. She looked out the door window and couldn't see any movement. The clouds had moved past the moon so some illumination was forthcoming. She could see their car under the trees and branches swaying back and forth. She could see nothing else, she realized and the panic started to decline a bit.

The helicopter was moving off again. Hopefully this time it wouldn't return. There was an eerie quiet once more, punctuated by another howl. That time it was definitely a howl. Normally the thought of being surrounded by wolves would have created a different panic, but knowing it was only wildlife was in truth comforting.

She kept watching out the window for any change, and the howling continued. The moon… of course. The wolves would see the moon. Slowly her heart beat became more normalized. For the first time she realized she was standing in a simple nightgown and was freezing. That was good, she noted. Her panic was subsiding and she was paying attention to her surroundings within the cabin.

The helicopter did not return. The wolves started to move off as clouds once again covered the moonlight. She went to the kitchenette to get a drink of water. She could have used something much stronger but they hadn't bought anything like that. Slowly she started to breathe normally. She had probably been holding her breath, she realized. Corporate mergers and hostile takeovers she could do without batting an eye, but knowing you were being hunted by the FBI was completely new to her.

With everything back to normal, and no surprises busting in through the door, Tracy crept back to bed and tried not to wake her husband. As soon as she was under the covers she snuggled as close to him as possible. She needed the warmth but she also needed to feel him beside her and be reassured of his presence. Gently arms reached out and wrapped around her to pull her close.

"You're awake?"

"Yeah, I felt you get out of bed."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to waken you."

"That's okay, Sweetheart, I'm glad you did. It gave me a chance to watch."

"And did you enjoy watching your wife have a panic attack?"

"You didn't have a panic attack. You assessed the situation, tried to find out what was going on and kept your head. That helicopter could have been for us, we both know that. And the wolves howling would freak out any city girl."

"Well, you could have told me you were watching."

"Why? And really scare you? You were fine. You're incredible, you know that?"

"I'm so scared for you."

"I know that, Spanky. I've been enjoying this interlude but we really have to find something to clear me. The stress is too much. I want to be doing this without being on the run."

"Me too. Just hold me?"

"As long as you want, Baby."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure about this, Sweetheart? It's not too soon?"

Tracy was concerned as they drove into the city. It had only been a few days since they made their romantic getaway – at least that was what they chose to call it. Even though she was urban through and through, she had been much more comfortable in the cabin hidden in the woods. It had been idyllic, and with the exception of that night with the helicopter and wolves, there had been nothing to interrupt them.

"It's fine Spanky. They probably expect us to be abroad or think we were heading here immediately. These few days without appearing is probably throwing them off. You saw what Natasha said. They expect we are 5-staring it because you are so fussy. You have a reputation, my love."

"Yes. And well deserved, I assure you."

Luke chucked and grabbed his wife's hand. He was so proud of her. He knew she was a trooper but he had no idea how flexible she could be. Again he wondered what it would have been like if they had married in their heyday. He doubted he would have looked for outside distractions if she had been with him.

"What are you thinking, Husband? You've got that look again."

"What look?"

"That look that says you are scheming, or at the very least contemplating something significant."

Luke smiled at her and raised her hand to his lips.

"Are you going to tell me?

"Perhaps later, Popsicle."

They continued to drive in silence. Luke held on to her hand as it rested between them on his thigh. This was becoming typical of them, an extension of their connectedness. When they were alone together there was always the touch.

Tracy looked out the window at the people walking the street. It had been a long time since she had come quietly into this city. She usually appeared in splash of drama with limousines and private jets and an entourage. She hoped they wouldn't meet anyone she knew, and then quickly scoffed at the idea. The people she knew were taking their 3 hour lunches at the moment, and were discussing golf games and mergers. They weren't paying any heed to one of their own skulking in a Jetta.

Quietly Luke manoeuvred the car on to a side street and parked.

"Where are you going? You're just leaving me here."

Tracy couldn't help feel panic. This was all new to her and she didn't want Luke to get caught.

"Its okay, Darlin'. See that door over there? I'm just going to pop inside and get keys to a place. I'll be right back."

Silently Tracy nodded and tried to get a hold of herself. She wouldn't be any good to him if she became anxious every time he left her side. She knew she was tougher than that and had better start acting like it.

As promised Luke returned with the keys and they continued on.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I'm supposed to be helping you and I seem to be turning into a needy mess."

"Whoa, whoa, don't do that. Don't berate yourself. You're doing great. When was the last time you were running from the law?"

"Never."

"Exactly. You're instincts are dead on. You're just free floating right now. As soon as we get to the loft and we start making a plan, you'll be fine. Besides, you've got something I don't have. This is all about books and finance. You can find the evidence a lot faster than I can. I'm just a two bit hustler that runs a casino. You, my dear, run a multinational. What you know about business they can't teach in any school."

"Smooth talker."

"No, seriously Tracy. I need you on my side. I don't have any regrets. Do you?"

Luke was almost anxious when he asked the question. If Tracy wanted to bail at this point, he couldn't blame her. So far she'd been reminded of being beaten, scared by wolves, not been able to call her sons, and forced to trust others to carry on her work. Her back was better but still vulnerable and she needed to take care of it. He had asked her to join this hell.

She smiled sweetly then reached up to cup his face.

"There is no where I would rather be. I just don't want to be in your way."

Luke turned his face to kiss the inside of her palm, and then smiled at her to reassure her. They were in this together – no going back.

It didn't take long to locate the building they were looking for. From the outside everything looked like warehouses. There wasn't the slightest hint that living accommodations could be found within the mammoth grey structures. Tracy felt weary again and wondered where Luke was taking them this time. They pulled into the back lot of one warehouse and entered the side that was reserved for heavy equipment storage. Once inside the building, Luke expertly navigated around the various trucks and loaders until he got to a small area and parked under a sign that said "Reserved for Emergency Vehicles Only".

"Luke, are you sure we can park here?"

"Completely sure, Spanky. Why don't you get a closer look at the sign."

Curiosity got the better of her, so Tracy walked up to the sign to read the fine print. She threw her head back and laughed her deep throaty laugh.

"You can't be serious. 'On the authority of Dr. von Schemerman'? I take it you've been here before."

"Yup, a few times. I've been running for years, Wife. Did you seriously think I always wound up in Europe or Africa?"

"I never really thought about it. I just assumed you were getting yourself into trouble somewhere."

"Well, I did lots of that, too. But sometimes I just needed a change of scenery and a place to chill."

"You were this close…" Tracy mused as she walked back to her husband. "Well, since we're here, where do we go now?"

Luke handed Tracy the lighter bag then took her hand and led her to a stairway behind the pillar. The stairway was only lit with faint light coming through the warehouse windows. Tracy stumbled on one of the stairs so Luke flicked on the flashlight attached to the keys.

"Well you're prepared. You could teach the Boy Scouts a thing or two."

"Baby, what I could teach them would never be covered in their handbooks."

"I'll bet," Tracy laughed as she found her way up the second flight of stairs. She would have to remember a light if she came down herself.

"Okay Wife, home sweet home."

Whatever Tracy had been expecting quickly disappeared from her mind. This loft was beautiful. The large windows that did nothing to help in the stairwell, allowed light to permeate the entire space. To one side of the entry was a stairwell leading up to what she assumed was the bedroom. The main living area was white with black furnishings and steel appliances. The only splashes of colour came from a few pillows on the couch and art work adorning the upper landing. Decorative touches could be found in the corners and on shelves. The entire loft was decidedly masculine with the flare she had come to associate with her husband.

"So, what do you think?" Luke asked almost fretfully.

"It will do." Tracy replied, eliciting a grin from her husband.

"Come on, I'll show you upstairs. I think you'll like it."

Tracy followed Luke up the open stairs to the second floor. What she saw there thrilled her to the core.

"A king size bed? Really?"

"Yup, and look in here."

Luke opened the door to the bathroom and Tracy beheld an extra large whirlpool tub.

"You must have fun entertaining in here," she said, with a catch in her throat.

Luke walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is my hideaway, Tracy. I've never brought anyone here before. Aside from the man who owns this warehouse and his wife who cleans it, no one else knows about it."

"You never shared this with…"

"No one, Sweetheart."

Tracy leaned back into her husbands arms and enjoyed the kisses he placed on her head. No one but her. Again Tracy revelled in the way her husband made her feel as though no one else in the world mattered.

"Come, darlin', I want you to check out the bed and see if it satisfies you."

"Oh you do, do you? And what if I'm not satisfied?"

"I have never known you to be 'not satisfied', Wife."

Tracy smiled and allowed her husband to lead her into the bedroom. The bed was everything promised and making love to her husband in the middle of the day was all the assurance she needed that she was making the right choices.

She must have drifted off, because when she awoke Luke was gone. In his place on the pillow was a rose and a note saying he was meeting with a contact and would be back soon. Tracy didn't like being alone but she understood that one could remain undetected better than two. While she waited she decided to look around the loft. The kitchen was fully stocked as was the bar. The books on the shelves were all about travel and adventure, which didn't surprise her in the least. But the most wondrous thing of all were the framed pictures on the mantle. One of Lulu, one of Lucky and one of… her.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sexual matter. It will not effect the continuity of the story if you skip this chapter.**

Tracy was growing restless. It was almost midnight and no Luke. She checked on the blog but there was no special message from him. There was no way to contact him and no way to know where he had gone. She was truly isolated. As every second ticked by her anxiety increased. She already had as much Vodka as she could stand and it was doing nothing to give her piece of mind. Where was he?

Going once again to the front door, she listened for any sound. They hadn't talked about how he kept the loft a secret at night, so she didn't dare turn on the lights. Luckily the moonlight was casting enough of a faint glow that she could see her way around. She heard nothing. Again she continued her circuit of the past few hours – walking from the door to the window to watch for him, and returning to the door. Tracy was out of her mind with fear. Anything could have happened to him. More than once she wished she had never fallen asleep that afternoon, or that he had awakened her so she could go with him. She hated being all alone, but the thought that he would never come back was something she refused to entertain. He always came back to her. He promised and he delivered every single time.

Pouring yet another drink that she wasn't going to finish, Tracy returned to stare out the window. It was amazingly peaceful amoung the warehouses, and in different circumstances she could have enjoyed the privacy. But not now. Not with so much at stake.

The clock silently kept its sentry, even though it seemed at times to be moving backwards. Every moment seemed to stretch painfully into the next. This was agony.

Just as the time registered midnight, Tracy heard keys rattling in the door. She didn't know if Luke had given the keys to anyone else and became even more terrified, if possible. She moved into the shadows to see who was entering the loft. As she watched she saw a man wearing black with a cap on his head. She was sure she knew that body but just wanted to make sure. The shock of silver on his head when the cap was removed was all she needed.

"Luke!!" she gasped as she flew across the room into his arms.

He barely had time to turn before she slammed against him and pushed him back into the door. Desperately she kissed his face and mouth. She had never been so relieved to see anyone in her life.

Though momentarily overwhelmed, Luke quickly wrapped her in his arms and returned her kisses. She must have been terrified, he realized as he rubbed at the knots in her back. He was desperate to assure her of his presence and ease her distress. "I'm here," he whispered into her hair. "You're not alone," he promised as he kissed along her jaw.

He had taken considerably longer than expected and had scored some incredibly helpful information, but he had had no way of letting her know he was fine.

Through tears of relief, Tracy continued her barrage of kisses and clung to him tightly. She wasn't letting him go he realized. His strong, proud, confident wife was shaking, and she wasn't letting go.

Slowly Luke moved them back towards the couch. He was as desperate to comfort her and she was desperate to receive comforting. He could only imagine the thoughts that had gone through her head over the past hours and wanted to wipe them away.

Laying her down amoung the cushions, he stood back up and pulled the sweater over his head. Their eyes locked as he began shedding the rest of his clothes.

Nothing was said between them. Nothing needed to be said. Without pretence Luke lay down on the couch beside his wife and stroked her face. Wiping the last remaining tears from her cheek he followed the path of his fingers with his lips. He couldn't get enough of the salty taste of her. Hungrily he nibbled and kissed down her throat and pulled aside her dressing gown. Tracy quickly slinked out of it to give him free access. He fed on her as he moved down her shoulder and across her delicate skin.

Her nipples stood erect and straining against the silk cloth. Luke dusted the tip of one with the back of his fingers, and then took it in his mouth and suckled until the material was wet. As he worked on the one side, his fingers became occupied with the second, pinching and flicking as he went. Then he changed sides to give equal treatment. Tracy groaned in pleasure as she felt the tingling build between her legs. Round and round he moved his tongue, lapping and sucking as he went. Reaching up into his hair, she pulled his head closer.

Freeing one hand, Luke reached down to the edge of the negligee and pulled it slowly up between them. Moving away for just a moment, he pulled the now damp fabric over her head and threw it into the pile with the remainder of their clothing. Without the silk to interfere, Luke returned to his suckling with added delight. The feel of her cool damp skin touching his, added to the sensations. Tracy could feel the build as he eagerly nipped and nuzzled.

He reached one arm around her back to pull her closer while the other hand started making its way to the opening between her legs. Finding her nib he teased and pinched and circled, bringing her closer to the brink then backing off. Each time he brought her higher and higher. Tracy had lost all control and was drowning in the sensations he was creating. He knew how to play her body with a precision to be envied by any virtuoso. He was moving with a frenzy she was quickly matching, Luke continued his assault on her breasts, attending to one and then the other. At last his fingers stopped their teasing and started their job in earnest. As his thumb continued circling he inserted first one then two and then three fingers into her wet depth. In and out they moved keeping time with the rhythm of his mouth. Plunging, circling, lapping and nipping, Luke brought Tracy beyond her threshold and her body exploded in a cacophony of lights and sensations.

She hung in ecstasy for a few moments as she rode wave after wave. Slowly she descended once more and found residence within her body. She looked up at her husband who was smiling down at her, and then wrapping her arms around his neck she brought him to her lips and kissed him.

Repositioning himself between his wife's legs, Luke took the opportunity to stroke her thigh as he placed it over his hip. He met the hunger of her lips with a hunger of his own, and in perfect synchronicity he thrust into her as he moved into her mouth. Tracy was already elevated and did not need much encouragement to re-enact the ancient dance. Flaming a fire they could not contain, they moved against each other as they ground out their rhythm. He could feel her nails digging into his back as they encouraged each other. The erotic sensation drove him on with a ferocity he didn't know he possessed. Faster and faster he moved, in and out, creating a friction that sent them both spiralling to the top.

Breaking away from his lips, Tracy threw her head back to gasp for air. Sweat trickled down between her breasts as she felt another explosion about to occur. Harder and harder he plunged. She took everything he had and demanded more. She couldn't pull him close enough. She needed him to penetrate every ounce of her being. Finally his intensity brought her to the point of no return and together they roared out the consummation of their passion.

Panting with exhaustion, she pulled his collapsing form down upon herself. Hot flesh melded together as they kissed between breaths. He ran his fingers through her hair as she reached behind him to feel the expanse of his back. He was so solid against her. She was whole once again. He was here. He was safe, They were together…


	8. Chapter 8

"You know, Spanky, that's a great look for you."

"This?" Tracy said incredulously as she looked at herself wearing only her husband's shirt.

"Yeah, nice legs, Mama."

"Well it serves a purpose, I suppose. Especially considering you try to get me out of my clothes every chance you get."

"I haven't heard any complaining." He said with his rascally grin.

That grin always brought a smile to Tracy's lips. No, she wasn't complaining in the least. After all these years to finally have a lover who was interested in her and could keep pace with her own appetites… no, she wasn't going to complain.

Tracy walked over to the sofa and sat down beside her husband. He had been looking over his notes from the night before and she wanted to help in any way she could.

"Well, before you get any more ideas, let's focus."

"Baby, I have ideas from the minute I get up in the morning."

"And if I remember correctly, you were also sated when you woke up this morning."

Luke grabbed Tracy's legs and swung them onto his lap, and then he reached down and started massaging one of her feet.

"Sated momentarily, my love, but there is so much more that I want."

"Down boy, we can play later."

"Promise?"

Tracy and Luke sat there for a few moments and grinned suggestively at each other. They loved to play this game. No matter who started, they always matched point for point. That was the true magic of their marriage – they were equals.

"Promise. So what did you find last night that kept you away so long? And please, don't ever do that to me again. You either wake me and take me along, or you stay here until I'm ready. I can't take another night of worrying about you like last night. I had no idea where you were and no way to call you."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. It took longer than I thought. If I'd known that I wouldn't have left you alone. But my contact came through. See what he gave me."

Luke passed her the notes from the previous night. As he continued to massage her feet, Tracy read through the papers.

"Give me a pen" she demanded.

Luke reached over to the table and handed the pen to his wife, then went back to massage the other foot. He wanted to know what she saw, but knew better than to interrupt her when she was working. He had learned that lesson very early in their marriage. Tracy would play with the best of them, but her mind was a steal trap and when she was focused god help the person who would try to interfere. He was lucky to escape intact the first time and wasn't stupid enough to attempt it a second.

The silence stretched interminably. Luke was practically chomping at the bit when Tracy finally finished her notations and looked over at him. He stopped working on her feet and looked up expectantly.

"Who said you could stop, Husband?"

"Oh, sorry my love...momentary lapse in judgement." Luke repositioned himself and returned to his ministrations. Tracy grinned like a Cheshire cat. She thoroughly enjoyed his undivided attention and was almost regretting that this interlude would come to an end at some point.

"So wife? Its good stuff isn't it."

"Well, I'll agree that it's a start. The other families are certainly not fans of the Zaccharas and their methods. There is a certain subtlety to this game and bullies are not well liked. Given that, we will probably have some help in securing evidence that you weren't involved. The only problem there is that those families won't want the attention you might bring their way. What we really need is to find out if there are any active investigations into their financial dealings and see how we can help. The best way would be for you to find yourself on the side of the investigators so you can emerge looking like a mole. I don't see how else we can get these charges dropped. It's not as if Trevor or Anthony used anyone trustworthy who would turn on them to defend you."

"A mole, Spanky? Come on now, I have a reputation to protect. I can't get around if I've got that dogging my heels."

"Luke Spencer, don't you dare put your underworld 'reputation' above everything I've been doing to help you. I've put MY reputation on the line to be here, and believe me the people I work with are a lot less forgiving than your usual associates."

Tracy was getting angry. How dare he act as if he had something so wonderful to protect. Next she was expecting him to say it would be better to be in jail than be known as a rat.

Luke knew he overstepped. He kicked himself for speaking without thinking. Before Tracy, his reputation as a player had gotten him into some pretty great situations. But it had also been responsible for his life being endangered more times than he cared to count. Was it really worth it? As he looked at his glaring wife he realized it wasn't. Tracy was right, she had risked a whole lot more for him. She could be home safe now, going about her life and keeping an eye on their kids. Instead she was risking her company and her freedom to be with him and get him out of this jam.

The longer he remained silent, the more furious Tracy became. She had had enough. The stress, the constant moving, staying in the shadows, not being able to talk to her sons directly, leaving her company in the hands of someone else… She had reached her limit. Not willing to put up with his attitude any further she threw the papers and pen across the room and started to pull her legs away from him.

The sudden movement make Luke react, and he held her even more firmly so she couldn't get up and walk away.

"Let me go, Luke Spencer!"

"No, not 'til you hear what I've got to say."

"Oh, I think I've got a pretty good idea what you have to say and I'm not interested."

"Tracy, please…" he pleaded.

She would like to pretend his words kept her there, but in truth he was holding her down and she couldn't move. She had no choice. As intimidating as she could be, physically she was no match for her husband. Realizing her situation wasn't going to change until she listened, she sat back against the arm rest, crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You're right."

"Excuse me?"

"You're right, Tracy. Everything you said is right on the money. I don't like it but it doesn't change the fact that this evidence is going to be hard to come by. The best shot I have is to do an end run and turn the tables on the Zaccharas."

Flabbergasted, Tracy just stared at her husband. This was not what she was expecting.

"Luke, I…"

"Listen, I've called the shots so far and it's gotten me, well us, in a whole lot of trouble. You're here because I want you but also because I need you. If I'd listened to you in the first place none of this would have happened. I'm listening now, Baby, so talk to me."

"Oh, careful Spencer. You just revealed a chink in your obstinacy and your white knight persona is shining through."

"I know I'm a stubborn bastard, Tracy, but I'm not an entirely stupid one. I know how to read the cards and sometimes you just gotta fold."

"So doing things my way is folding?"

He reached up to wipe the hair out of her eyes and smiled at her.

"No Baby, me folding means it's time to stop playing this hand and wait until the next round is dealt."

"You do know I love you and I don't want you digging yourself in any deeper, don't you? I don't want you to change who you are, I just want you to do this a little differently."

Luke released Tracy's legs and reached up to her waist. Pulling her onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I am so damn lucky to have you. I just have to let this sit with me for awhile and figure how out to work this."

"Okay."

Luke nuzzled Tracy's neck. All evidence of her earlier fury was gone. In a way he was almost relieved that she had snapped at him. She had been entirely too agreeable thus far in their journey. Very un-Tracy like, actually. He didn't realize how much that worried him until she yelled at him. He didn't want this experience to change her, and he was grateful that his wife was there with him, in all her glory.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Pumpkin, what are you doing down here by yourself? It's really early."

"I couldn't sleep. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, I just reached over to touch you and the bed was empty. It scared me for a bit."

"Why, did you think I left?"

"No, but I did think you were upset. You were pretty mad at me yesterday."

"Yes, I was mad Luke, but I made my choices too. Honestly Sweetheart, it's nothing to worry about. I've just been sitting her thinking."

"What have you been thinking about? Come and sit close to me, I want to hear."

"Oh, I've been thinking about you leaving the other night and about my reaction. How scared I was that I might lose you for good. About how I want to remain in this fantasy that we are only on a honeymoon that doesn't have to end."

"Hmmm, that would be nice. Just you and me and no problems… it would be heavenly."

"Sitting here in your arms, watching the sunrise, that's heaven. Part of me never wants to go back to that other life."

"We can't run forever."

"Ha, is that you speaking, Mr. Spencer? You run every chance you get."

"I run to find stuff, Tracy. I'm through running from stuff."

"And have you found what you've been searching for?"

"You know I have."

"I'd like to hope so."

"Tracy, you're all I want. I'm not running anymore."

"Mmmm, so what do we do know?"

"You mean with this Zacchara mess?"

"No, I mean what do we do now that you've found what you say you want. Neither of us wants the rockers and the visiting grandchildren. It was so simple when I could be mad at the universe for always raining on my dreams, but now that I have my favourite dream, where do we go from here?"

"Well, I do think about that from time to time. I've got myself a beautiful wife with houses and secret pleasures all around the globe. You've got yourself a handsome husband with connections everywhere. We both know how to live on the edge and we made no apologies for that."

"It does sound rich in potential, doesn't it."

"Yeah, it does."

"So what next?"

"We just play."

"Play? That's a favourite word of yours, Husband."

"If you can't play, what's the point?"

"Mmmm, true enough."

"So, Wife, what game do you want to play now?"

"How about we play something in that bathtub?"

"Oh Spanky, I do like the way you think. See, we are really good at playing together."

"Why do I feel my maturity level drops a few decades when we're together?"

"Ain't it great!"

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Just love me."

"That I do…"


	10. Chapter 10

Luke looked over the edge of the bedroom wall into the living room below. Tracy was again wearing his shirt, but this time she was curled up in the armchair reading something on her laptop. He just stood there and watched this woman he had grown to adore. Three years of marriage and every day was better than the one previous. Lyrics from any number of Crooner tunes flew through his head as his gaze travelled over her from her toes to her head and back. She was so tranquil, so un-Tracy in many ways. But he was coming to realize this was Tracy too… this relaxed, life is a journey woman who was lingering just below the surface.

He watched as she chuckled at something she read. She was enjoying the blog, he realized. Tracy seemed to alternate between mirth and malevolence depending on who's post she was reading. Again he was glad she had talked him into it. She needed the connection to home, and he had to admit it made him feel better knowing second hand what was happening. They had left too many open ends and unanswered questions behind when they ran.

Once more he saw Tracy roll her eyes at the computer. He had read the blog earlier that day and was wondering which post was receiving that reaction. Perhaps it was the body piercing by Brook or maybe Lois had offered more fashion advice. Spinelli seemed to be in trouble regularly and Lucky was being a cop – not the best compliment he could give his son, he knew. He was actually waiting for Johnny to post. Claudia was somewhere with Nicholas, which confused the hell out of him, and Maxie had posted while she was with Spinelli. Who else knew about them? As long as she kept her word and didn't tell Bubba, all was good. Maxie was okay, messed up but basically a scammer at heart. He had to appreciate her talents.

Luke continued to watch transfixed as the evening sun started to set. The lights played on Tracy's hair, giving an almost ethereal quality to her. He thanked the gods that she wasn't a creature of myth but a flesh and blood woman. She was a curious combination of so many qualities, and he found himself frequently wondering what it would have been like if they had fallen in love decades before.

In his mind's eye he drifted back to the years of polyester and bad hair. She would have pretended to be straight laced and obedient, he was sure. But when no one was looking, she would have donned a micro-mini or hot pants in some electric colour and danced the night away. He could almost feel the enthusiasm she would have brought to life, her eyes snapping and laughing at everything and everyone. She would have caught his eye, to be sure, drawing him like a magnet across the dance floor while matching him step for step.

And afterwards… If he had been able to convince her to just go with him then, he knew they would have had the time of their lives. Tracy was the type who could sit on the back of a convertible with her arms wide trying to fly as he drove down the road and speeds that would shock the neighbours. A drink in one hand, he knew, and hair flying behind her. He always pictured her with long, brown hair flying in the wind: hair that he could run his fingers through and use as a rope to pull her closer so he could kiss her. She would be a tornado of energy just waiting to destroy the conventions of the day.

They would have run naked along the seashore, made love amoung the wildflowers, and told each other their deepest desires while lying on a hillside watching the stars. Anything and everything that life had to throw at them would have been taken and used for their own amusement.

And perhaps they would have been able to protect each other from so many of the hurts and the self-destructive choices along the way. He would have told her he loved her and shown her he meant it, which is more than her past husbands ever did. And she would have had the mental and emotional strength to endure the running and adventures he was always drawn to. They would have been the perfect match and would have had so many good years between them.

Luke was not generally given to flights of fancy, nor was he one to live in the past. Life would have been great if he and Tracy had met when he first came to town, but life was still good now. Maybe they wouldn't run naked on the seashore, but making love amoung the wildflowers still had its chances. As they lay in each other's arms each night, they did share their deepest desires by starlight. And they did dance. It wasn't hot pants and leisure suits, but it was the mating of two lost souls who found fullness with each other.

While his thoughts continued to meander, he watched as his wife placed the laptop on the table in front of her and started to unwind from the chair. She stretched her arms and looked up at the bedroom's ledge. When she saw him she smiled.

"What are you looking at, Husband?"

"My heart's greatest desire."


	11. Chapter 11

"Where have you been?"

Tracy got up from the couch and moved towards her husband. She was glaring and in no mood for any of his fancy talk. He promised he wouldn't leave her again, but there she was this evening, alone in the loft. He didn't even leave a note let alone a rose.

Luke stood at the door, stunned. He didn't know what to make of Tracy's anger.

"Pumpkin…"

"Don't you 'Pumpkin' me. You said you wouldn't leave me behind again but that's exactly what you did."

If Luke didn't know better he thought Tracy was going to slug him. She might have been born with a silver spoon but she had a mean right hook and he'd been on the receiving end of it before. Gently he walked towards her, trying not to upset her. But the closer he came the further she moved away from him.

"Tracy…"

"Look Luke Spencer, for all intents and purposes I am your prisoner here. I don't know where we are, I don't know how to get help, I don't know what you are planning and I don't like being kept in the dark. You begged me to come with you so I'm here. When will you respect me enough to tell me the truth?"

Where was all this coming from? Luke didn't know what to make of it. He hadn't seen her this angry since he got into that mess with the Zaccharas and the Haunted Star. She'd been right that time, but she was way off base this time.

"Tracy…" he tried again as he moved towards her, hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Not another step. I have half a mind to call the police to track me down and arrest you. At least then I'd know where you were."

"Baby, you don't want to do that. What's wrong? I don't understand."

"Oh, I'll say you don't understand, Luke Spencer. How many promises are you going to break? I thought we were in this together. Terrifying me every other day is acceptable to you? At least last time I had a note to wake up to. This time there was nothing."

"A note, Tracy, what are you talking about?

Luke could see that she was getting more agitated as he spoke, and she was backing towards the stairs. He had to get her to calm down and tell him what was wrong because so far she wasn't making sense.

"A note Luke," she was practically yelling. "A note that tells me where you've taken off to this time. Don't you even care that I worry?"

"I know what a note is Tracy, but why did you need one? I was only gone down to the office to speak with my contact. I told you that before I left."

"Like hell you did."

"Tracy, you're not making sense here. I was downstairs for maybe half an hour."

"You what??" Somewhere in the back of Tracy's mind Luke's words rang true, she just didn't understand why. "That's a good one, Spencer."

With as much flare and dignity as she could muster, Tracy spun around to march up the stairs. Luke watched her turn. Within seconds his emotions went from confused to panicked when Tracy missed the first step and fell in a heap, hitting her head on the railing.

"Tracy…" Luke screeched. He wasn't close enough to catch her and during those moments it took to reach her, the damage was done. "Tracy… talk to me, Tracy…"

Luke started to gently slap Tracy's face, anything to get her to wake up. It was then he noticed the heat radiating from her body. Feeling her forehead he realized she had a high fever.

"Tracy, oh god, don't do this now. Tracy!"

He was almost frantic. She had to wake up. She needed a doctor. She needed help.

Luke gently lifted his wife and carried her to the couch. She was moaning, which was a good sign, but she still hadn't regained consciousness. He kicked the book and pillows out of the way, and placed her as tenderly as he could with her head propped up on a cushion. Grabbing the blanket on the chair, he covered her and folded her arms across her abdomen. For a second it flashed through his mind that she could have been a corpse, but he chased that unbidden terror away and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hold on, Baby. I'm going to get help."

With one last look back at his wife, Luke raced out of the loft and down the stairs. He hoped his contact would still be in the office. Tracy needed help, and if he had to trade his freedom for her life it wasn't a difficult choice.

Taking two steps at a time, Luke raced back from the office with his contact behind him. While down in the office they had been able to call a doctor who understood discretion, and she was on her way. All they could do now was wait and pray that Tracy would awaken.

As he entered the loft, he found his wife just as he left her. She hadn't moved and the moaning had stopped. Luke felt an icy cold knife plunge through his heart and was momentarily frozen with fear. He couldn't lose her now. Looking down at his arm he realized he was being pulled towards the sofa. Without waiting for instructions, Luke's contact had sat Luke down beside his wife and gone to the kitchen to rummage for some ice. Luke felt like every limb was made of granite as he reached to hold Tracy's hand.

She was still burning up, which meant she was still with him. The relief was overwhelming and brought Luke back to his senses. Shaking the fog from his mind, he reached up to sooth the hair out of her face. He didn't see blood but wasn't sure how bad her head was, so he gently reached behind her head to feel for the bump. As he touched the lump he saw Tracy's face clench in pain.

"Sorry, Baby, I had to see how bad it was."

"Luke… where are you… Luke?"

He could see her getting agitated so he picked up her hand again and squeezed it as firmly as he dared.

"I'm here, Sweetheart, just hold on. The doctor is coming."

"Lu?"

"Right beside you, Spanky. I'm not leaving. I've got you, Darlin'."

Tracy didn't say anything more, instead she groaned and her head rolled to the side.

"Here, put this on her head."

Luke turned to see Ernesto passing him a bag of ice covered in a dish towel. He gratefully took it and thanked the man who had gotten him out of a number of jams.

"She'll make it, Luke. You and Tracy will Mambo again in no time."

"I hope you're right, Ernesto."

Luke turned back to Tracy and placed the bag of ice at the back of her head. Tracy again flinched in pain but didn't open her eyes.

"So what happened, Luke?"

"I don't know, man. I was down with you and then came up here and she was angry at me for leaving her alone. She knew I was only going downstairs. When I left her she was falling asleep with a book in her hand. When I came back she was madder than I've seen her in awhile. Then she missed the first step over there and fell backwards. It all happened so fast. I couldn't catch her in time."

"Hey Luke, you did the right thing. She's pretty flushed. I'm sure she'll be fine as soon as that bump goes down."

"She's got a fever. I don't know when she got sick. She was fine when I left. I mean she was irritable all day, but that's Tracy."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that, but instantly he felt he betrayed her. He should have been more attentive. It was just the two of them doing their own version of Bonnie and Clyde, and he let her down. If he'd kissed her before he left, maybe he would have felt the fever then and he could have stayed. None of this would have happened if he had just remained by her side.

It felt like hours before the doctor arrived, but in truth it had only been 40 minutes. Ernesto's wife quickly ushered her into the loft and lead her to Tracy. Answering pointed medical questions, Luke outlined what happened and the little he understood leading up to the accident. Tracy still wasn't conscious but she did react to the hands moving around her head. He knew she was in pain by the small rivulet of tears running down her checks. He wanted the doctor to be gentler but knew to stay out of the professional's way. He would have to satisfy himself with treating his wife tenderly afterwards.

Once she was satisfied, the doctor rose and gestured for Luke to join her.

"Okay, from what I can see, if she had just fallen and bumped her head, she would be uncomfortable but she would be fine. She's in and out of consciousness because of this fever. We have to get it down but I can't prescribe medication or even suggest anything with of the possibility of a concussion. You're in for a long night, sir. You have to keep cool cloths on the back of her neck and forehead to bring the fever down. Keep ice on the bump and try to get her to respond to you every hour. You might also try cool cloths under her arms and against her chest to help relieve her. Considering the time, by noon tomorrow I would place her in a lukewarm bath. We should know by then if that fall has caused more damage. I don't think so but it's better to err on the side of caution. Try to get her to drink. Even if she won't swallow anything, use a cloth to wet her lips and mouth. By tomorrow night you can start using ibuprofen to bring the fever down."

"But she should be okay, right?"

"I don't have a crystal ball, but I think she should be fine as soon as the fever and that nasty bump go down. She will probably feel like she's wearing a football helmet for awhile, but that will pass also."

"Will you come back to check on her?"

"I can do that. I understand you don't want undo attention but I have to tell you if she needs additional care it doesn't matter what you want, she comes first."

"I agree doctor. She's more important than I am."

The doctor looked at him for awhile, assessing whether he was true to his words. Satisfied that he wasn't trying to bluff her, she nodded her head and turned to leave. Ernesto walked her to the door and passed her an envelope, then returned to stand beside Luke.

"Do you need us for anything else, my friend?"

"No, you've been great. Thank you. We'll be okay."

"Alright Luke, I'll come by tomorrow and see what you need. Take care."

Luke just nodded. He didn't even turn to see Ernesto and his wife leave, he was completely focused on his unconscious wife.

Leaning over to give her a kiss on the forehead, Luke arose to replace the cloths. He went to the kitchen for a bowl of cold water and placed some ice cubes in the container to keep the water chilled. After refilling the ice cube trays and returning them to the freezer, Luke moved the bowl and extra cloths over to the table beside Tracy.

"If you can't talk to me, Baby, I'll talk to you, okay?"

Carefully he freshened up the cloths and placed one at the base of her neck and one on her forehead.

"In fact, since you can't complain about my voice right now, I'll just sing to you…

_Strange dear, but true dear_

_When I'm close to you dear,_

_The stars fill the sky._

_So in love with you am I…_


	12. Chapter 12

The night did stretch long before him as he replaced the damp cloths and tried to cool her body. He had never known Tracy to be sick let alone run a fever like this. He wished he knew what caused it so he could prevent it ever occurring again. More than a few times he was prepared to call 911 and get her to emergency, but then she would turn towards him or moan his name and he would know she was still with him.

They turned their first corner around dawn. After trying to awaken her every hour just to get a response, she actually opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him. It was only for a few seconds, but she was there in her eyes – they weren't blank. Luke felt his heart soar with joy and relief. Until that moment he didn't realize how truly terrified he had been all night. Sleep wouldn't have been an option for him even if she hadn't needed prodding every hour on the hour.

Luke wished he had a thermometer to tell him what he was dealing with. He didn't know how dangerously high her fever was, all he knew was that she was soaking her way through his cotton shirts. He sponged her down as often as he dared while he tried to prevent her from getting chilled, but the fever continued to run high.

Ernesto returned mid-morning to see how she was and to bring him the ibuprofen he required for Tracy.

"How is she today?"

"Better. Better. She smiled at me awhile ago and she's sleeping peacefully for a change."

"So how are you, my friend?"

"Me? I'm raw, man. If she was home she could be in a hospital with proper care. What the hell was I thinking bringing her along with me? She deserves so much better than this."

"She loves you."

"Yeah, and that love has gotten her nothing but misery and worry. This was probably all stress. She knows her world, but she's so out of place in mine."

"I bet you're out of place in hers, too."

Luke shook his head, "No, she makes a place for me and I fit just fine. She's always making it easier for me. I'm a better husband because she's my wife. I'm a better friend because she understands loyalty. I'm a better father because she's interested in my kids. She just has that way about her."

"Then perhaps you underestimate her. Maybe she can fit with you as well. You're not always on the run from the law, you know."

That gave Luke pause for thought. He had been beating himself up through the night, knowing he was to blame for Tracy's condition and her slow recovery. The only reason she wasn't in a hospital at that moment was because of his freedom and that ate at him.

Ernesto took his leave as Luke pondered his wife's place in his life. Luke barely registered the departure as he turned to replace the cool cloths on Tracy's neck and forehead.

"What do you think, Baby? Should we try this again when we're not on the run?"

Luke wasn't expecting a response, he was just grateful she was sleeping peacefully. The bump on her head had gone down considerably and she was getting some colouring back on her lips and around her eyes.

As the morning progressed she did show signs of improving. Around mid-morning she had grasped his hand and didn't want to let go. By lunch time she had opened her eyes once more and smiled at him again. It wasn't the brief recognition of dawn but an actual look of gratitude. The doctor came to check on her shortly afterwards and pronounced her well on the way to recovery.

By mid-afternoon, Tracy was alert enough to ask for water. Luke helped her with the drink and asked if she would like to soak in the tub. She merely nodded but that was enough for him. For the first time since yesterday, he left her side to go fill the tub with lukewarm water, adding some of her favourite bath oils. He marvelled at his wife's love of luxury. She could give up the silver platter but she had her standards when it came to comforts on the road. No one kept her from enjoying her bath and she was always well prepared.

Carefully Luke carried her up the open stairs and into the bathroom. Removing first his clothing and then hers, he lifted her into the tub and positioned her so she was reclining against his body. The water was quite cool to his touch but the heat emanating from his wife's body reminded him that this was what she needed. He didn't want to get her hair wet so he carefully soaked the sponge and squeezed water along her shoulders. Rivulets ran down towards her breasts before disappearing into the larger pool. Over and over again he raised the loaded sponge and lightly tricked the water across the base of her neck.

"Mmmm, that feels nice", she whispered.

"Tracy? How do you feel, Baby?"

"Cold" she said as she shuddered involuntarily.

"Okay my Love. I'm gonna dry you off and put you in bed, okay?"

Tracy didn't answer she just nodded her head. Quickly Luke leaned over to pull the plug from the tub. For the first time he regretted so large an indulgence. Although it was great for two, the size of the tub made getting Tracy out safely a concern. He had to move them both out together and dry her as quickly as possible. She didn't have the strength to help him or to do it on her own.

Somehow he managed to manoeuvre his wife's wet body out of the tub and into some dry bath sheets. He knew he was dripping wet but ignored the cold sensation in order to dry her thoroughly and dress her in another of his shirts. He picked her up again and carried her into the bedroom, laying her down on the pillow and quickly covering her with the blankets. As he was pulling away she grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me…"

"I'll never leave you, Sweetheart. I'm just getting dressed, then I'll come cuddle, okay?"

"Okay."

Luke returned to the bathroom to quickly clean away their mess and got dressed. He then returned to the bedroom and crawled into bed behind her. She was so much cooler to the touch and much more responsive. Tracy reached behind her and pulled his arm over the top of her. Together they spooned and fell into the first real sleep either of them had had since the day previously.

A few hours later Luke was awaken by Tracy's tossing and turning. The fever had returned, albeit not as high as before. Looking at the clock he realized she could finally have some medication and hoped it would quickly reduce her fever and discomfort.

Waking her gently, he helped her sit up and put the two tablets in her hand. She needed assistance with the glass, but as soon as they were swallowed he laid her back on the pillow.

"Can I do anything else for you, Darlin'?"

"Rub my back."

Luke smiled and complied immediately. She was definitely on the road to recovery. Tomorrow he would have a serious talk with her about the wisdom of them staying together, but tonight was just about making her comfortable and healthy.


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING**: Chapter contains Graphic Sexual Content. Skipping this chapter will not effect the story.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Luke and Tracy awoke the next day. Her fever broke through the night, leaving her exhausted but alert for the first time in two days. As Tracy rolled over towards her husband, she noticed he looked worn around the eyes and mouth. Gently, so as not to wake him, she traced the lines on his face and then moved closer to kiss him on the cheek.

The sudden movement awoke Luke and he turned towards his wife, concerned that she was again suffering from the fever. When he saw her eyes shining he was thrilled.

"How are you feeling, Spanky?"

"Oh, like I could sleep for years. What hit me?"

"I don't know. I've never seen you that sick before. How's your head?"

Tracy was a little confused. She didn't remember hitting her head but she could see the worry in her husband's face. Reaching up to her head, she located the bump.

"How did that happen?"

"You weren't watching your step and fell. You hit your head against the railing with a real wallop. I'm sorry I was too far away to catch you."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing important" he smiled at her, as he wiped the hair from her eyes.

"Luke…"

"Nothing, Spanky. You had a fever and weren't yourself, that's all. The doctor came and…"

"Doctor? You called a doctor? What if the police found you?"

"Tracy, it didn't matter. Without you my freedom means nothing. And the doctor was discrete. She said your biggest problem was the fever and told me how to bring it down. It's okay. I took care of you just like I promised I would."

"There's more, isn't there."

Luke tried to chuckle to put Tracy at ease. Although he'd already made the decision to send her home, he didn't want to tell her yet. He wanted to enjoy the little time they had left without fighting or being sad.

"Well yeah, there is more. I got to sing to you through the night and you didn't complain once."

"I don't complain about your singing."

"Yeah, right!"

"I don't. I love your voice – I just want it all for myself."

Tracy smiled up at him seductively and he couldn't help but respond. Leaning over he kissed the cool lips of his wife.

"More please…"

"You're still recovering from that fever, Popsicle, I don't want you to over-do it."

"Let me decide how much I do, okay?"

Luke groaned deep in his throat. In the back of his mind he knew this wasn't wise, but that part of his brain was quickly being shut out.

Tracy pulled him close and started twisting her fingers through his hair. Luke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently.

"I love you, Spanky."

"I love you, too."

"Let me do this for us, okay."

Tracy loved the sound of that, and watched as his fingered easily slipped the buttons open on her shirt. She reached up to do the same for him but he stilled her. He wanted to do this for the both of them he reminded her. And as he kissed and licked along her jaw line and down the side of her neck, his hands reached under the shirt to massage her breast. His thumb circled her nipple bringing it to a strong peak. Tracy let out a hiss as his cool hands came in contact with her warm flesh.

Tenderly he rolled her over on her back and pulled the shirt apart to provide him access to her entire chest. Beginning with her shoulders, Luke massaged his way downwards, kneading and stroking and kissing as he went. He paid his usual attention to each nipple, licking, flicking and sucking. He knew the pleasure she received from his mouth and he wanted her to enjoy every moment of it. He wasn't in a hurry to move on just yet and was taking satisfaction in the groans that were beginning to come from her. Slowly and methodically he pulled each breast into his mouth and held it with his teeth as he lapped around the tip. Every now and again he looked up at her face and saw she was in bliss. This was what he wanted from her.

Leaving her breasts he started moving down her sternum, kissing and nipping along the line. He stopped at her navel to enjoy the curves with his tongue as he massaged her sides and hips.

Moving still further downward he kissed and lightly bit the insides of her thighs, then moved her legs apart to start working in earnest. With great talent and speed, he sucked and nibbled until she was convulsing above him. Onward he drove her as he pulled her towards him, grasping on to her hips so she was immobilized against him. The tingling became a burn, and the burn moved towards a fire that threatened to consume her. He was unrelenting as he lapped and circled and held her tightly. Suddenly the explosion erupted and overwhelmed her senses, and he continued as she rode her pleasure towards exhaustion.

Once she had settled and her breathing sounded more normalized, Luke carefully rolled her on to her front and placed a pillow under her head. Removing his clothing and the remainder of hers, he straddled her body and began massaging her back. Carefully he worked every muscle, kneading and pushing as he went. But unlike the massage of the previous week, this was intended to create a different sense of pleasure. He followed his hands with soft kisses as he moved down her back.

Again Tracy groaned in pleasure, encouraging him to continue. As he moved backwards, she could feel the thickness of him on the backs of her thighs. Every time he sensed her response he surged more fully.

Finally he made his way down to her buttocks and began kneading the soft, firm flesh. Then he sat back on his haunches and raised her hips so she was kneeling before him. He reached over to stroke her hair, and then brought his arm down to grasp her around the middle. Slowly he entered her, a little at a time so as not to overwhelm her. He needn't have worried because she was more than ready to receive him completely. In and out he moved, grasping her hips to keep her steady. The movements were gentle at first but quickly picked up their speed and force. Tracy's grunts and groans continued as he began to pound harder and harder. She was becoming tighter around him and he knew he was losing his last vestiges of self control. Giving himself up entirely to sensation, he drove them both towards completion.

They stayed that way for some time, each trying to get their breathing under control as he rubbed up and down her back. Eventually he withdrew and helped her lie down flatly on the bed. He reached behind them and pulled the covers over their bodies, then cuddled in beside her and lazily placed an arm across her lower back. Kissing her lightly on the shoulder, he whispered, "Sleep well, Mrs. Spencer."


	14. Chapter 14

Luke hadn't slept well through the night. The knowledge of what he had to do weighed heavily upon him. He knew she would fight him, but in the end it was for the best. They had one day, perhaps two left together, and then he would be sending the love of his life away. Although it was for her safety and ultimate wellbeing, it tore him to pieces. He wasn't a magnanimous person my nature, and he wanted her close to him always. But after the scare over the weekend he couldn't risk her again. He needed to know that she had every service and benefit available to her, and he needed to accept that hiding from the law was not an acceptable way for her to live.

He spent longer in the kitchen than he needed just to perfect the breakfast tray. He didn't know how to face her and tell her his decision was final, so he continued to arrange the flowers in the small vase and move the setting around the top. Recognizing he was just prolonging the inevitable, he picked up the tray and walked up the stairs. Everything felt like a death march, he realized as his heart began to beat more quickly.

As he turned around the corner he saw her sitting up in bed, working on her laptop. Steeling himself he put on his most convincing smile and walked towards her.

"Mornin', Beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thanks to you."

Luke found himself with a genuine smile for the first time that morning. Making her happy had become the focus of his day, and if her greeting was any indication he was becoming more accomplished all the time.

"Nice to be of service, Ma'am", he said with a mock bow. "Here's our breakfast, so why don't you push that aside so we can get our nourishment for the next round."

A smile slowly crept up Tracy's face and danced through her eyes. She knew he was up to something but she didn't want these moments to disappear either. There would be enough time later to convince him she should stay. Right now she wanted to bask in the sunlight and share breakfast with her husband.

"My, you do know how to take care of me, don't you Husband."

"It is my greatest pleasure to serve and adore, Wife."

Her eyes snapped with amusement as she reached for her juice glass. Sitting across from her, Luke picked up his own glass and clinked hers.

"So what are we toasting?"

"Oh I don't know, how about mornings and sunshine and being able to gaze into the eyes of the woman I love more than my own life."

Tracy's glass stopped midway to her lips and hovered in the air as she stared hard at her husband.

"Do you want to do this now?"

Luke realized the moment he had been dreading had arrived. Then it all came crashing together. He had found her reading the blog and she saw what he intended to do. Damn it. Why hadn't he been more selective with his words? She was going to fight him and was rallying her defences as she waited. The time for games was over, he knew.

"No Baby, I don't want to do it at all."

"Then why are you?"

"I almost lost you this weekend, Tracy. You have no idea how close you came. I am so grateful you didn't have a seizure, but you could have at any moment. And then what, Tracy? Just hold you while you slipped away? Knowing that it's because of me that you were sick in the first place? If I was responsible for your death, they may as well just shoot me and throw me into the ground with you, 'cause I'm not going on without you. You are the reason I live, Tracy. If you're not breathing I'm not breathing."

Tracy sat there for a few moments trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She knew the terror of watching someone she loved more than life slipping away before her eyes. He had done that to her last fall and it nearly killed her. Life wasn't worth living without him. But he had made his own choices then, and she deserved the right to make her own as well.

"Luke. I don't have to imagine how terrifying that is to watch. I lived with you through three heart attacks and your complete conviction that living life your way meant no medical intervention. I had to see you growing weaker day after day, and we were in a place where you could have been helped if only your stubbornness wasn't so firmly in place. But if you were going to die, I wasn't about to miss one moment of our time together. You're the one who told me life is a ride and we only pass by this way once. I had to let you make your choices then. All I'm asking for is that you allow me to make my choices now, and I choose to remain with you."

"But Tracy, what if you get sick again?"

"And what if you have another heart attack and I'm not there to help you?"

"Tracy, the longer you are with me the more I only want to focus on you and not get the evidence I need. You are my beautiful distraction. I want to be able to care for you and protect you and play with you and love you where everyone can see. I don't want to be in the shadows worrying about what comes next. Don't you see, if you go then I can get this thing done and get back to you faster."

"Luke, you're talking in circles. A few days ago you said I was the best help you could have, now you're saying I'm a distraction. Which is it?"

Reaching over to stroke her face and wipe the hair out of her eyes, he sadly smiled at her. "Both".

"I don't want to fight about this, Luke. You need me."

"Yes, I do need you, that's why I'm begging you to go home. I can move a lot faster on my own and I'll know you are where you need to be."

"I need to be by your side."

"And you will be. You always are."

"Luke, that's not what I mean."

"Tracy, please. You told me we were doing this my way, well this is my way. I need to make this right so I can come home to you as soon as possible."

"And I'm just supposed to walk back into my life as if I was on vacation, not knowing if anyone has found you? You want me to pretend I don't know you will be in this loft, risking capture?"

"I won't be here, Tracy."

"What do you mean, where are you going?"

"I don't know yet, but I can't stay here without you. This used to be my secret hideaway place, and now it's our special home. I can't be here when you're not here."

"So I'm just supposed to obediently go home, pretend I know nothing and wait for god knows how long for you to show up again? I don't think I can do that."

"Listen. Sweetheart, you won't be able to tell them anything because you don't know anything. There is no proof that you've even been with me."

"The blog, all of our family and most of your friends know. Alexis knows."

"Yeah, and if anyone was going to say anything it would have happened by now. Even my law-inflicted son knew about my leaving and didn't stop me. And we do have that blog. I'll keep in touch, I promise."

"You promise? That's a good one."

"Tracy, please."

"No, I don't agree with you. Its better I'm here. You might be able to move faster on your own, but I can identify the evidence better. I might even be able to pull in a few favours."

Luke watched his wife, tears ever threatening to escape from his tight hold. He was prepared for an all out yelling fight, but the emotional tug-of-war they were having was so much harder. Reaching for her hand he brought it to her lips and kissed it.

"We aren't going to settle this right now. How about we finish our breakfast and just cuddle for awhile. Maybe the answers will come later. I just don't want to spend this time arguing."

Tracy nodded and pulled him closer. Breakfast was forgotten as they settled down in bed and held each other, both lost in the turmoil of their personal thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you doing?"

Luke looked up to see Tracy walking down the stairs, watching him. She looked as good as new, with the exception of the faint blue colouring under her eyes. If he ignored the discolouration he could almost convince himself that the weekend hadn't happened. But it had, and nothing had changed his resolve that she had to return home.

"Oh, just looking at your notes and putting together a file."

"You're still trying to do this, aren't you."

"Look, Spanky, it's gotta be this way. I want my life back and I want to be with you in the open, not hiding. It's been almost two weeks and what do we have to show for it?"

"These two weeks have been wonderful, Luke. I'd say we had a lot to show for it."

"Come here, Spanky." Luke patted the couch beside him encouraging her to sit. When she did he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close so he could kiss her temple. "We have a hell of a lot to show for it, and I wouldn't have changed a thing."

"Even my getting sick?"

"Even that. Sometimes it takes the crisis to remind you how much someone means to you."

Tracy smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't like this, Luke. I don't think it's wise to part at this point. I could be so much help to you."

"I agree."

"Then why?"

"Because I need to know you have the best, and I can't give that to you."

"I don't need the best all the time, but I do need you."

"You aren't going to make this easy, are you."

"Why should I, Luke? You decided unilaterally that I have to go home. You at least asked me to come with you. Now what am I supposed to think?"

"Well, as I recall you had already decided you were going and had your bags packed."

Luke was trying to lighten the moment but Tracy was having none of it.

"Yes, and those bags were well hidden just in case I had to take them back to my car. I would have been devastated then. I don't know how I can handle it now."

"So, you are realizing it's the right thing?"

"Oh, Luke… I understand what you are saying but I'm not a weakling. I've had hard circumstances before and lived through them. This isn't too much for me."

"I never said it was."

"So let me get this straight: I'm a help but I'm a distraction, I'm up for the adventure but I need the best of everything, I'm hardy and tough but you need to take care of me. Do you even know what you want, Spencer?"

Luke rubbed his eyes. He was both frustrated and weary. Tenting his fingers and tapping then against the bridge of his nose, he started to explain again. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, the computer beeped.

"Just leave it, Luke. We'll read it later."

"It might be one of the kids. Your boys are pretty upset with me."

"They'll deal. We have to settle this."

As he nodded, Luke clicked on the blog and looked at the latest message.

"It's settled. You leave as soon as we can get you safely out of here."

"What do you mean 'it's settled'? I haven't agreed to anything and I will not be pushed into this, Luke Spencer."

Without ceremony Luke placed his hand on her knee to still her and turned the computer for her to read…

_**You Girlfriend said... **_

_Word has just come in that the Zacchara home is burning. So far EMS haven't been called, only the fire department. I know your daughter is involved with the family. I just thought you should know._

_Jason has taken over from Sonny and one of his ships exploded in the harbour earlier tonight._

_Do what you need to do and do it fast. Things are heating up here and your family is in the middle._

"Lulu…" Tracy breathed. Neither of them had to speak it out loud. Tracy held her step-daughter dear to her heart and was as scared for her safety as Luke was.

"This is getting ugly and I can't do anything about it."

"I have to go back."

"You know this game, Sweetheart, and you know most of the players. Take care of our family until I get back, okay?"

Luke didn't have to ask twice, Tracy just nodded as she looked at the screen willing it to cough up more information.

Another beep alerted them to a new message. When they read it and saw Lulu was okay, they both breathed a sigh of relief. Tracy leaned towards him and he wrapped her in his arms. The die was cast. The war had begun and if they didn't stand strong the Spencer/Quartermaine family could be wiped out in the process.


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING**: Contains Graphic Sexual Content.

The mood throughout the afternoon was heavy. Both knew it was their last time together for awhile. Talking about leaving had been hard. Actually preparing to do it had been almost impossible. Tracy found herself swallowing tears as she packed up the bathroom and bedroom. Luke spent his time cleaning the rest of the loft in preparation. He had less success keeping his emotions in check and often found his vision blurred. What had started out as such a romantic escape had crashed down to the hard reality of why they were on the run.

Luke's thoughts returned to his fantasy about what life would have been like if they had met 30 years previously, and found he couldn't visualize any of it. If they had been together there would have been no Lucky, Lulu or Dillon. There would have been no Haunted Star, no Cassadines, and no WSB. So much of what they were now responding to was because they had never met. He was so torn. He loved his life, but it was so much simpler when it was just he and his wife. The trappings of age had a hold on him now, and he had to respond to protect what had emerged from 30 years in Port Charles.

Up in the bedroom, Tracy felt overwhelmed and sat down on her side of the bed. Reaching her hand out, she stroked and flattened the sheets. For a small moment in time they had had paradise. She had been free of the family constraints and fixing business problems. No one was around to judge her or condemn her for past mistakes. No one came into the room with their version of Tracy Quartermaine in their heads which she then had to match. In this entirely too brief magical pocket, she had been able to be wife, lover and friend without pretension. She had quickly become accustom to her hair curling from the moisture in the tub with no need to straighten it. She liked not having to put on make-up and letting her skin breathe. She was even becoming comfortable walking around with nothing on but her husband's shirt and an undergarment, having his smell surround her much like his arms did. Packing away these rooms was difficult, but she had no idea how she would pack away her freedom and return to her former life.

She was brought back to reality by the sound of her husband clinking dishes below. Tracy wasn't hungry and she doubted Luke was either, but they had to eat something before they left. Luke's contact would be there in a little over an hour to help finalize the transfer of the keys and assist in their mutual departure. She started to get dressed and realized her fingers weren't working. Tracy couldn't take off the shirt that identified her as Mrs. Spencer and put on the fabric armour of Ms. Quartermaine. It felt like ripping off her natural skin and she couldn't bear the added pain at the moment. Telling herself they still had a little longer, she padded downstairs in her bare feet to see what she could do to help.

As she entered the kitchen she watched her husband wipe at his eyes with the back of his hand. This was not easy on either of them. For the millionth time she wished they actually were the people they pretended to be – not caring what happened to anyone else and being 100 percent selfish and self-involved. It would be so much easier to say to hell with everyone and just disappear somewhere into a tropical country without extradition.

"Let me help you with that, Husband", she said as she walked up behind him. She touched him lightly on the arm and he turned to face her. His eyes were so red and there were smudges on his face where he had already wiped way tears.

A cry from the back of her throat escaped from her as she saw her husband's face and pulled him into her arms. Her big strong hero was perhaps the most emotionally complex man she had ever met and it both touched her and amazed her that he was so free in showing everything he felt. Anyone for miles around could tell when Luke Spencer was happy, and when he was sad he had no problem showing the broken little boy within himself. She envied that range as she tried to hold it all inside.

Luke went all too willingly into his wife's arms and nuzzled into her neck. He inhaled deeply, trying to remember every element of her scent. She was fresh lilacs and old money all rolled together and he wondered when he would be this close to her again. Reaching his hands into her hair he started to play with one strand that curled around his fingers. She was so natural here, in body and in soul, and he felt he was turning her back into something lifeless that could have been carved by Michelangelo rather than the earthy woman he had the privilege to know.

One last time. They had to connect one last time. It wouldn't be enough but it was all they could do. Luke attacked her lips with passion and she met him equally. She needed to taste him and know that he was real before the fantasy disappeared.

Luke backed Tracy towards the counter then lifted her up to sit on the empty countertop. Moving in between her legs he kissed her, practically consuming her as his hands pulled her head closer. It wasn't intimate enough and he became frantic in his desire to have every inch of her penetrate his being. One hand moved down her back and he crushed her chest into his as he continued kissing and nipping her lips and face. Hot sticky kisses became mingled with salty tears, elevating the emotions they both shared. Neither was sure who was crying and it didn't matter. One last time their hearts would beat in rhythm and their bodies would become joined as one.

Tracy moved her hands between them and unbuttoned his pants. He moved away slightly to give her access as she tugged on his clothing and pushed everything down to the floor. Quickly he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side, returning to crush her body to his. Taking his penis firmly in her hand, she began to stroke up and down the shaft, encouraging it to firmness. Squeezing and pulling gently, he surged to life in her hand. The feel of him was mesmerizing and she kept working him until he groaned. With her thumb she rubbed his natural liquid over the tip and prepared for what they both knew was inevitable.

He was already desperate for her and she revelled in the feel of him between her legs. She felt the warm moisture saturate her thin silk panties and knew his fingers were creeping up her hip with the intention of removing the barrier. Without hesitation he grasped the edge of them and tore them free. He had to be inside her now.

Adjusting his position he plunged into her, eliciting a gasp from her when she encountered his force. This was not going to be gentle. Over and over he hammered into her as he held her hips in place. He was frantic to get to the very core of her and she was just as desperate to meet him there. Tracy grabbed around him with her arms and legs, and pulled Luke towards her with every thrust. Onward he pummelled her pushing them both to completeness.

Tracy felt the climb and the electricity moving up and down her spine. With renewed vigour she pulled him even harder, not wanting this moment to end but desperate to have the sensations consume her. Every thrust ground into her and pushed them both towards the edge. Moving her hands from his back up to his head, she grabbed him on both sides of the face so she could look into his eyes. She didn't want to miss a moment with him and wanted to share this experience with both their bodies and their souls.

Looking into his wife's eyes was Luke's complete undoing. Grasping her hips towards him he pounded them both into oblivion. Euphoria gushed over them as they erupted. Everything ceased and for those few brief seconds they were one being.

All too quickly time began to move again and they started their descent to reality. It was too soon. Way too soon… It was unspoken between them but they knew that this could very well be their last time together. Neither wanted to think of losing the other but in the rawness of such exposed emotions, they couldn't deny it either. Wrapping their arms around each other they hugged each other close. Tears fell freely. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't their ride into the sunset. They deserved more.


	17. Chapter 17

The hours had dwindled to minutes and the minutes were quickly disappearing as they drove along the darkened road. Their final packing and dressing had been done in silence. Even if they could get a sound out, the struggle might remove the dam that carefully held their emotions in check. There was no other choice so they did what they needed to do in order to go on. The physical transformations from the people they had been inside the loft to the people they had to be outside of the loft were striking.

Luke changed from his casual loose clothing into dark, fitted clothes that could easily blend into the night. Everything he needed he pushed into a knapsack and placed his black cap in his back pocket. He stashed the money in various placed around his person and his pack, and double checked his equipment. Right before her the fun, loving husband she knew became a mercenary. Only by looking into his eyes did she see the person who owned her completely.

And he was not alone. Tracy walked into the bathroom wearing his favourite shirt, with wavy hair bouncing around her head. She emerged the CEO of a multinational, completely encased in an expensive suit, hair properly coiffed and makeup expertly applied. The jewellery she had neglected stood around her neck as a reminder to all that she was wealth and power. The click of her heals created the background rhythm to their departure. Luke and Tracy had been carefully packed away as Mr. Spencer and Ms. Quartermaine regained their places. Again, it was only by seeing her eyes that Luke knew this hadn't been a dream.

Luke pulled off the main road and drove towards a deserted farm.

"Are you sure he will meet us there?" Tracy asked.

"Lucky knows his stuff. He might pretend he's a police officer but he was raised a Spencer. He knows the drill."

"I suppose you taught him how not to draw attention to himself."

"I taught him a lot. He will take you back to the mansion and people won't even know you had left."

"I'll know…"

"So will I, Baby", he said as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"So, Husband, where will you go?"

"You're not asking details are you?"

"No. No, I know better than that. I just want to have some idea what to look at when I read the international news. Wonder which world conflict you might find yourself in the midst of."

"No world conflicts, Spanky. I'm on a mission to get myself cleared and to get home."

"Glad to hear it. So what's in Burundi? I imagine you were giving Robert a secret handshake with that comment."

Luke chuckled. "I'm not going to Burundi. We were supposed to go there in '95 but the person we were following actually went to a small town in Mexico. That's where Robert knows to meet me."

"Mexico? Well at least that's closer. Part of me wonders why Robert is your choice and not me."

"Wife, we've been through this."

"I know, and I agree that I have to go back, I just want to be with you."

"I want that too, Sweetheart. Nothing would make me happier then turning around and hitting the open highway with you again."

They continued on in silence for awhile, bouncing around in the small car. Off in the distance they saw two lights flash and Luke headed towards them.

"What's that?" she asked.

"That would be my son and your ride home."

"So soon…" Choking back yet another sob, she continued. "What am I supposed to say to anyone who asks why I'm not with you?"

"Tell them we had a huge fight and you left."

"Ha, that they will believe."

"Only because they don't know you like I know you, Tracy."

"You'll stay in touch? You'll use the blog?"

"Of course. I'm not leaving you high and dry. And I have to see how you are doing. You've got your own war to walk into. I'm not the only one who could be risking my life."

"I'm going to keep working on this from my end and see if I can't get the charges dropped from home."

"I'm counting on it. I know you will come through for us, Tracy. I hope you know I'll come through for us, too."

"I don't doubt that for a minute, Husband."

"And I'll come back to you."

"You always do."

Quietly they pulled up beside the second car. Lucky got out and grabbed his father into a huge hug. Tracy took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she emerged from the Jetta. This was so very hard. As she watched, the men removed her luggage from their trunk and placed it in Lucky's car. All that had to happen was for her to move and then he would be gone. Unfortunately the strength had completely left her body and she couldn't move.

Luke must have sense it, because he came around to her side and opened the door. Bending in towards her he raised her chin and lightly brushed her lips with his own.

"I will always come back to you, Spanky."

That was the exchange of power she needed. Reaching up to take his outstretched hand, she allowed him to help her out of the car and deliver her to Lucky's side.

"I have to go, Baby, but I'll be home soon."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier."

Luke knew exactly what she meant, and pulling her into his arms he leaned down to kiss her. All of their passion and fears were thrown into that kiss.

Not wanting it to end, but knowing they needed to move on, Luke and Tracy parted. As he walked back towards the Jetta, he turned around for one last look.

"I love you, Tracy."

"I love you too, Luke."

And he was gone.

Tracy stood there for some time watching the taillights disappear over the deserted road. It took a few moments to realize she had another pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Oh Lucky, thank you for doing this. Being able to depend on you means a lot to your father."

"You can depend on me too, you know. We're family."

She looked up into the face that resembled her husband's, and placed a cool hand on his cheek.

"Yes we are, so let's go home and remind everyone that the Spencers aren't going anywhere."


	18. Chapter 18

Alice was busy puttering around the foyer. Although she had an apartment in town, she had been spending more and more time at the mansion since it was usually only Mr. Q there, alone. The house had once been bursting with people but now it seemed a museum to the past Quartermaine era rather than a home. She knew she wasn't family, but in a way she and Mr. Q had become a family of their own and she was convinced it gave him comfort to know she was there.

As she walked around with her duster, she saw the door to the den stood ajar. Looking closer she noticed someone standing in the shadows staring out the window. She recognized that silhouette instantly, and felt both pity and fear. Alice knew she would be better off just walking away and forgetting she saw anything, but she found herself mesmerized. The solitary figure raised a glass to her lips and then lowered it to her breast and held it there for some time as she gazed up towards the moon.

"I know you're there, so either say it or get out" came the command.

Alice jumped. She thought she had been so quiet, but then again she should have known by now not to underestimate Miss Tracy.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, I didn't want to disturb you."

"Well you did, so what do you want."

"Nothing. Nothing… I just wanted to be sure that you were okay."

"Of course I'm okay. I'm home and not meandering all over the globe. I'm where I'm supposed to me."

"No you're not, Miss Tracy. You belong with Mr. Luke in Sri Lanka or wherever he really is, and you know it."

"Excuse me? Who said you could voice your opinion? You know nothing about what's going on."

In for a penny, in for a pound…

"You're wrong about that, Miss Tracy. I know how much you miss him and I know he misses you."

"How can you possibly know that? Are you a mind reader now?"

"No Ma'am. Have you read the blog today?"

"We are not going to discuss the blog, Alice. That is private conversation and anyone might hear you."

"With all due respect, Miss Tracy, lots of us know about the blog. Its how we kept track of you while you were gone, and it's how we keep track of Mr. Luke now."

"We?"

"Yes Ma'am. Everyone in this household checks in on it. We've been following it since you and Mr. Luke left. You know I've written on it and I've been with Mr. Q when he's written on it. He was awful scared for you."

"That blog was to communicate with my children. I had no idea it would take on a life of its own. And I'll thank you to leave it alone after this. Am I clear?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Tracy. I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because I promised Mr. Luke I'd look out for you."

"Well that's a promise you'll just have to break. Heaven knows he breaks promises all the time."

"Not when they involve you, he doesn't. And I still think you need someone to watch out for you."

"Well you are presumptuous. Watching out like you did this morning, by jumping in with my father to tell me how horrid you think I am? I get enough of that from people I'm actually related to, I don't appreciate it from the staff."

"I'm sorry, Miss Tracy. Sometimes I get carried away. I've seen you through their eyes for so long that it's hard to remember to see you through Mr. Luke's eyes."

"Alice, what are you talking about? You don't know anything about Mr. Luke or his eyes."

"Well maybe not, but I do know that when you are with him you are a different person. And when you are apart from him you are even meaner than usual."

"I am mean, Alice. You should be used to that by now."

"No Ma'am. I think you are just so used to everyone blaming you for everything that you just cut them off to save time."

"You don't know anything."

"If you say so, Miss Tracy. But I think you should read the blog tonight. Mr. Luke left a special message for you."

"And what did 'Mr. Luke' say?"

"Just that it isn't the same without you and he loves you."

"That will be all, Alice" she whispered.

"Yes Ma'am. And if I might say so, I like your hair with the curl rather than always straightened. Goodnight, Miss Tracy."

"Ah… Goodnight, Alice."


	19. Chapter 19

Robert entered the bar and immediately noticed Luke at the far end. He had been following the blog since the beginning and had a pretty good idea of how things were going for his old pal. Things had changed since they had last been together. Back then Luke has still been good for a scam and damn the consequences. But now? Robert wasn't sure. He noticed the mesera approach Luke to get his order. Now was as good a time as ever, Robert realized.

"So, Burundi eh?"

"What took so long? I figured you'd be here first."

"Well, I had to extricate myself. I was in the middle of something, you know."

"Who was she?"

Robert laughed. Sometimes things changed and sometimes they were the same no matter how much time passed. He sat down opposite Luke and gave his friend a long once over.

"Do I look that different?"

"Yes and no. The man I know is there but there's something different. Part of you is missing and I can't figure out which part."

"It's my heart and soul. I sent those back to Port Chuckles."

"I thought you didn't have a soul."

"There's a lot of things you didn't think I had."

"Touché. So what am I doing here, outside of saving your sorry ass?"

Before he could respond, the mesera brought Luke his drink. Luke nodded his thanks and returned his attention to Robert.

"What the hell are you drinking, Spencer?"

"Vodka on the rocks."

"That's not your drink. Oh… don't tell me…"

"Tell you what?"

"That's Sparky's drink. You've got it bad, my friend."

"What of it?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering where the Luke Spencer of yore has gone. You've been domesticated, Mate."

"You came all the way to Mexico to insult me? You could have done that from whatever rock you were under."

"Easy, easy… you're pretty bitter for a man who's pursuing his favourite activities."

"I'm not bitter, I just want to get the information to nail the son of a bitch who framed me. Then I want to get home."

"I think I've underestimated the charming Ms. Quartermaine. She must have talents and allure that I missed the first time through. You know, while you're down here floating in your drink, there's nothing stopping me from going up to see the lovely lass. After you I'll bet she would appreciate someone higher on the food chain."

"Don't even think it" Luke sneered.

"My, my Lukey…. A little possessive aren't we?"

"You stole Holly. You don't get Tracy."

"Mmm, touched a nerve did I? Well my boy, I can see where your Achilles heel is."

"Leave it alone."

"Temper, temper... so how is the fair Mrs. Spencer?"

"Wanting her husband home as much as her husband wants to be home. So are we going to keep this up or get down to business? I ain't got all day."

"Luke, you used to be so much fun. And now look at you… you've become a husband. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Alright, what have you got for me?"

Glaring at him, Luke shoved the file across the table. Robert took a few minutes to look through the notes and then nodded.

"Well, I can say this for Sparky Butt, she definitely knows how to get right to the heart of the matter. You could never do this on your own. So, where do you want to start?"

"Most of the New York families have connections in this part of the world. I was thinking we need to dig around to see what kind of leverage we get. The Zaccharas aren't well liked, so it won't be hard to work that angle. There's been a shake up in the Corinthos family. It's now the Morgan family, as in Jason Morgan, as in my nephew by marriage. Let's see if we can work that to our advantage."

"Sounds good. But tonight let's just enjoy the scenery. Tomorrow we'll get to work."

They lapsed into a companionable silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. As they looked around they saw the evening crowd beginning to gather. Women in flowing skirts and tight shirts or peasant blouses, where parading in on the arms of men who had earned their respite after a hard day's labour. Everywhere they looked they could see flashes of red, yellow and blue. Frescos adorned the two complete walls, depicting scenes of revolutions and heros. Cerveza flowed freely and more than a few toasts were ushered towards a print of a Frida Kohlo original. Then the dancing began and the smell of sweat joined the scent of tequila and tropical juices which ran as readily as a river. The night sky shone down on the outside venue adding a magical glow to the festivities. The witnessing gringos were completely out of place.

"Robert…"

"Hmm…"

"I just want to thank you for being here and for reassuring Spanky on the blog. I don't need a minder but I know she feels better knowing I have someone in my corner."

"Any time, Mate."


	20. Chapter 20

Tracy was fuming by the time she got to work. Lulu was completely out of control and acting like a defiant teenager. It took all her will power not to wipe that smirk off her face forcibly. Daddy was again putting in every dig imaginable about Luke and his abandoning her, even though anyone reading the blog could clearly see that wasn't the case. Alan, her Greek Chorus, was offering up other people's interpretations of the universe rather than her true inner thoughts. And the staff had taken it upon themselves to mollycoddle her and report her every movement to Luke, via a public forum.

The ELQ staff greeted her warmly and asked how she enjoyed her Honeymoon – she had forgotten that was the cover they used since everyone who knew her personally knew the truth. Playing nice with her employees wasn't high on her agenda but she had to be careful not to arouse suspicion. She longed for the confines of her private office where no one could bother her unless she allowed them in. It was barely 10 AM and she could already feel the migraine working its way up the base of her neck.

Settling behind her large desk, she looked at the folders awaiting her approval. Ned had done a wonderful job taking over for her and left her desk the way she wanted. His notes were abundant and clear, and she felt the first bit of relaxation that morning as she read through the postscript from the negotiations. MacKenzie was on board and her empire had expanded once more. This was her rightful place in the universe… and as far away from the loft as she could get, she thought sadly.

She allowed herself a few minutes of self-pity then shook it off. CEOs did not indulge in such time wasting activities. MacKenzie was done, and now it was time to look at the next set of business proposals. Tracy knew it was best to channel all her energy into the workings of ELQ, otherwise her thoughts would drive her insane. She needed the distraction to keep from wondering what was happening to her husband at any given moment.

Just as she returned to her desk, her personal assistant knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Tracy demanded.

"Ma'am, the District Attorney is here. She said she needs to speak with you immediately."

Tracy was dreading having to talk with Alexis. She knew it had to happen but she was not ready to deal with it yet.

"I'm not in the mood. Tell her I'll call her later to set up a time."

"Um, Ma'am… She said to tell you it's either your office this morning or hers."

"Fine, send her in. And call Mercier from Legal, I might need his assistance."

As Alexis walked in the door, Tracy noticed she wasn't alone.

"That won't be necessary, Mrs. Spencer. Your husband has arranged for me to be present."

Diane Miller walked in directly behind Alexis and moved to stand behind one of the seats beside Tracy's desk. Tracy didn't know what was going on, but she knew Diane was familiar with the situation.

Nodding to her assistant, Tracy assured her that would be all and watched as the other woman closed the door behind her.

"To what do I owe this honour, Alexis?" Tracy asked as she gestured for the two lawyers to take their seats, while she followed suit.

"Two weeks ago," Alexis began, "Your husband was released on his own recognizance. He assured me he wouldn't leave town but every attempt to find him has been to no avail. It is the presupposition of my office that he indeed left the area, directly against the parameters outlined by my office. Not only is he facing RICO charges, he is now being charged with failure to present himself to deal with those charges. It is also known by my office that you mysteriously disappeared at the same time. So I am here to find out what you know about your husband's disappearance."

Before Tracy had an opportunity to respond, Diane stepped in.

"My client does not need to answer your questions. No wife can be forced to testify against her husband."

"This isn't a court of law, Diane. I am merely questioning Mrs. Spencer about her husband and where she's been for the past two weeks."

"The venue doesn't matter, Alexis. My client has nothing to say to you."

"Well if she doesn't speak to me now, I can always bring her downtown to share the city's accommodations."

"You can't threaten my client. We have laws in this country that forbid you from holding a woman hostage by the legal system just to blackmail her husband. You have nothing. If you did we would already be downtown rather than in my client's office."

"So you have nothing to say?"

"I do believe we've already told you as much. Mrs. Spencer can not give you what you think you need. You will have to find some other way to do your job."

Diane and Alexis squared off for a few seconds, each sizing up the other to see who would admit defeat first. Tracy looked on confused and amused by the legal jousting before her. Both women were formidable. Alexis was the first to crack, allowing a smirk at the corner of her mouth to punctuate the interview.

"Well, that's that", Alexis said as she closed her file and returned it to her attaché case. "So, did you bring it?"

Diane quickly did the same and pulled out a large thermos. "I did, and the blend is to die for. Go get the cups."

Alexis nodded and quickly returned to the desk with three cups while Diane poured the steaming dark liquid for each of them.

"Do you mind explaining to me what just happened?" Tracy spoke for the first time. She had been a witness to their legal Pas de Deux, but she had a feeling it wasn't performed in her honour.

"Which part did you miss?" Diane asked as she took a sip of from the cup. "Oh, this is good. Try it."

Tracy ignored the coffee, but sat up in her chair as the mantel of CEO descended around her.

"You both walk into my office with no explanation. One of you questions me while the other, whom I have no recollection of hiring, speaks in my name. Then you put away your work and pretend we are girlfriends bonding over a good espresso. What part of this didn't I miss?"

Diane and Alexis quickly glanced at each other then returned their gaze to Tracy.

"Well you see it's like this Mrs. Spencer. While you were um… honeymooning… your husband was able to contact me and ask that I represent you in any personal dealings you might encounter with our esteemed DA. I have agreed and here I am."

"Cut the crap. I didn't ask for your assistance, and we all know you were both on the blog and I wasn't honeymooning. So what's this all about?"

"Tracy" Alexis started, "Diane is on your side. I can't be for obvious reason. Just let her deal with everything, okay. She's good and Luke trusts her to help keep you out of jail."

"We're honestly at that point?" Tracy asked, faltering just a fraction.

"Look, my office can't arrest you now, we have nothing that proves you left with Luke or that you even know where he is. Just let Diane do her job."

"Is this entrapment?"

"No, Mrs. Spencer…"

"Tracy…"

"Okay, Tracy. This isn't entrapment. We're walking a very fine line here. Let's just say, hypothetically, that all parties involved know that the charges are unjustified and are working towards the same goal. And, hypothetically, we are being kept up to date on any new developments on all sides of the equation through undisclosed means. The DA's office has no choice but to pursue this to the fullest extent of the law, and it is my responsibility to make sure they don't succeed."

"And the coffee?"

Alexis relaxed at that, "Tracy, we just figured you needed some friends."

"I don't have friends."

"Well you do now", Diane said as she handed the cooling cup of coffee to Tracy. "So drink up before this cools too much. The smell is intoxicating and the taste is beyond compare."

"Why do I feel like I've entered the Twilight Zone?" Tracy asked as she grabbed the cup.

"Luke has that effect on people." Alexis responded. "Oh, this is good."

Tracy sat back and let a laugh escape for the first time in days. "Yes, he does."

"So how are you doing with all of this, Tracy?" Alexis asked.

Tracy stared hard at Alexis for a few minutes, not knowing exactly how to respond. Finally she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. It felt good not to keep her front up.

"I am having a really hard time with this. I don't know where he is or what he's doing. I don't know when or if I will ever see him again. My step-daughter is foolishly putting herself in the direct line of fire, my father takes every opportunity to insult my choices, and my entire life seems open for display on that damn blog. And if that isn't enough, there has been a power shift in my absence and I have no idea where the lines are drawn."

"What do you mean?" Diane asked.

"I mean Sonny and Luke had an understanding. But now with Jason, I'm not sure where my family stands except in the middle. Luke has dealings with the Zaccharas, Lulu is sleeping with the Zaccharas, god help us, and now it seems Nicholas and Claudia have developed a friendship. Jason isn't exactly fond of the Quartermaines and I've never really been interested in him."

"It's still the same, Tracy" Alexis assured her. "Jason is honouring those old friendships."

"Yes", Diane agreed. "The only name I've heard who might be outside of the ring now is Ric, and I believe that has more to do with Elizabeth Webber than Sonny."

"Well Ric chose his side when he had Anthony Zacchara released. Whatever happens to him is his own fault. But in the meantime, I have to protect Lulu as best I can and she's not making it easy."

"No, she's not", they agreed.

They lapsed into a companionable silence for a time, every woman lost in her own thoughts.

"Oh, this is good" Tracy said at last, once she'd finally taken a sip of the coffee.

"I know" Diane smiled. "Retainers have their privileges. This is a new blend Sonny is working on and hasn't been released anywhere. Care for some more?"

"Please" both women chimed in. The heaviness of a moment before was forgotten as they lost themselves to indulgence. For the first time Tracy was focused on something other than her family's situation, and the others were seeing a side of her which very few had the benefit of seeing. It was baby steps, but something new was forming between the three.

Just as the conversation was about to take a new turn, three cell phones began ringing simultaneously.

"Jason" said Diane.

"Mac" said Alexis.

"Hong Kong" said Tracy, and she laughed honestly for the first time since she left the secret loft. "So much for socializing during the day."

"We'll do this again" Alexis said as she gathered her attaché case and finished her coffee.

"Oh yes, and next time how about that little bistro on the North end?" Diane suggested.

"Just tell me when" Tracy said as she waved them out and returned to her caller. Looking towards the clock, Tracy noted it was 10:30 and her migraine was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

Soft light streamed out of the windows behind her as Tracy made her way down the path and away from the house. The night air was full of lilacs and new roses. Crickets were playing in the grasses and in the distance a bull frog could be heard. Birds and daylight animals had been asleep for some time, as their nocturnal counterparts assumed their roles. There was enough of a breeze to move the air around and keep it from becoming suffocating, but not enough to send a chill. All in all it was a quiet, peaceful summer evening, the kind lovers enjoyed when they were together or wrote poetry about when they were apart.

Tracy felt she was living in a poet's world. Perhaps Longfellow's or Browning's. It could even be the Bard himself, writing about love being just out of reach. They understood yearning and emptiness and helped their reader express the emotions so tangled in the mix. And like a poet, she tried to explain life without using the bland, obvious words. Unfortunately her audience was too naive and uneducated to understand what she was saying.

For over an hour Tracy had sat with her step sons trying to figure out a way to get through to Lulu. And Lulu sat there for exactly two minutes before she started yelling about being an adult and making her own choices. The more she spoke the more the image in Tracy's mind reduced her from a teen to a child to an infant. Lulu was completely resistant to anything her family tried to say. Johnny Zacchara was totally inappropriate for her, but she wouldn't listen to a single reason. Nicholas was at his wit's end while Lucky looked like he was ready to handcuff her and drag her down to the airport to personally place her on the ELQ jet. This not-quite-grown young girl who used to steal money from Tracy's purse and drove recklessly was now putting herself bodily in the middle of a mob war. Finally she left, then the boys shortly afterwards. The outcome of the evening seemed to be even further alienation. Luke, why couldn't you be here to help?

As she mulled over these thoughts and her longing for her husband, Tracy rounded the turn in the path and came to her favourite part of the entire garden. Her mother's roses welcomed her back as openly as her mother always had. Somehow surrounded by Lila's roses, the world made sense and there was an assurance that everything would work itself out. Breathing the scent deeply, Tracy remembered back to the time as a child when she would come out here to see her mother on her hands and knees, working each of the roses. At that time Tracy wondered why her mother didn't just leave this to the gardener with all the other landscaping. It wasn't until she was forced to leave her home the first time that Tracy realized what a gift her mother gave to each of them by being so dedicated to creating a small pocket of beauty.

The grass around the rose beds was soft and inviting, so Tracy took advantage of her privacy and removed her shoes. As she was placing the second shoe on the ground, she started thinking about the loft. That was the last place she was comfortable enough to walk around without makeup, without jewellery, without physical pretence of any kind… and without her shoes. Somewhere in the back of her head, Tracy remembered something about removing your shoes while on sacred ground and the richness of that sentiment surrounded her. This was sacred ground. It was here that she could touch the immortal and perhaps find peace.

"Mother? Mother are you here? It's me, Mother. I really need you. I'm sure you can see what a mess I'm dealing with, and for once I didn't create it. She's just a girl, Mother, and she thinks she is so in love with that boy. Perhaps she is, but she is using that as an excuse to bully around town trying to prevent Jason's people from killing the Zaccharas. She has even decided to antagonize Claudia. When I found that out I was amazed by the restraint of Ms. Zacchara. She could easily have killed Lulu and hidden the evidence. And as always, Lulu was completely oblivious. Sometimes I want to shake her so hard to try to get her to wake up and see reason. Was it that way with me, Mother? Did you ever want to shake me so I would realize my mistakes?

"I keep going around and around this problem. I don't know how I can stop her, and perhaps I can't. I just dread the possible outcome – I refuse to believe it's the inevitable outcome. Her brothers are beside themselves and Luke is as much help gone as he would be if he were here…. No, that's not fair. He is worried about his daughter too. He even told her she was making stupid choices and that was the first time I had ever seen him back me up completely.

"You remember Luke, don't you Mother? Of course you do. Even though I didn't know him well back then, you did. You always had a special place in your heart for him. I never understood that until I found I had that same soft spot. He does tend to grow on you. You know Mother, he is the only person who has ever told me I had some of your qualities. All my life I've been told I was nothing like you, but Luke said otherwise. I think I started falling in love with him at that moment. Nothing would make me happier than knowing that somewhere, somehow a little bit of Lila actually lived inside me.

"And I find myself turning into a complete puddle about him. I embarrassed myself on our blog today. I was so tired after my meetings and all I wanted to do was head home, but I started reading that ridiculous blog instead and I couldn't contain my fury. They were discussing me as if I were some soap opera Diva who's life was spread all over the tabloids. I was furious and told them so. Luke responded to try to make me feel better and Mother, I felt like a school girl with her first crush. He took my breath away and sent butterflies through my stomach. So without thinking, I told him he had that effect on me. Unfortunately the blog seems to have garnered much more attention that we originally expected and everyone needed to weigh in. I wish they would just leave me alone. I like my privacy and it's all but lost.

"Luke tried to put a good spin on it and say that everyone was supporting me as much as him, but I know better. I only have these people interested in me because of Luke. Without him I wouldn't have these people jumping out of the woodwork to say anything. Lucky, Nicholas and Lulu are his family, not mine – as Lulu keeps reminding me. And my own sons are so caught up in their own lives that they hardly have time for their mother. I know I don't have the right to complain… I certainly did that to you often enough.

"But sometimes I wonder, Mother, what he sees and why he sticks around. He says he loves me but everyone keeps reminding me that it's my money he loves. He has denied that and has shown me that I mean so much more. It's just so hard to believe. You know my track record – I'm waiting for the next shoe to drop. As much as I hate my privacy being spread over the internet, I'm afraid that he won't come back and this is the last, best way of being in touch with him. It's not enough… not nearly good enough but it's what we have.

"Part of me would love to just throw caution to the wind and run down to join him. We could find our way to some tropical island where they don't care who you are as long as the money is good. Then we could live and be ourselves. Luke would probably go for that, too. But I know we would miss our children. We might not be the best parents but our kids do mean the world to us. And I can't abandon ELQ. I have waited my entire life for this position and I won't treat it lightly. That's something else Luke gave me – my company.

"I wonder if that's when he started falling in love with me. I've never asked him. I guess I'm scared of the answer. I still have such a hard time believing it and trusting his feelings. When will the next great thing come along and make him leave? He told me he hasn't been interested in anyone else for longer than he can remember, but he's away from me right now and we don't know when he will return. He might get too lonely and look for comfort close at hand. If he does I would die inside, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that. But he would know… he knows me so well, Mother.

"I have never been more exposed in my life, and now I'm rambling. Luke Spencer has truly played with my mind and emotions, and here I am talking non-stop about my feelings. What has become of me, Mother? I used to be so much better at this game. I used to call the shots and was the one to walk away when the time was over. Now I'm scared to death that I won't be given the chance to decide, that some one or some thing will make that decision for me. It almost happened last fall when he had those heart attacks, and it could happen again at any moment.

"Sorry, Mother. I'm talking in circles, aren't I? I want him but I don't want to be this vulnerable. I guess you can't have one without the other. I miss him, Mother. I don't feel I can even breathe properly without him close by. How will I ever get through this?

"Enough of this. I have to pull myself together. I can't get Lulu to see how bad her life will be if I'm a complete fool for her father and his bad choices. Thank you for listening to me, Mother. I will have to figure this out on my own."

Tracy pulled her shoes towards her and started to put them on. Stopping mid way she decided she would carry them instead so she could really feel the ground through her feet. This was sacred ground, indeed.

As she made her way back up the path towards the house, Tracy glanced into the night sky. Above her two stars started to twinkle and Tracy finally found the peace of mind she had been searching for the entire day.

"Good night, Mother…"


	22. Chapter 22

Robert came in the main room just as Luke finished on the computer.

"Writing to Spanky again?"

"Yeah."

"Anything interesting back home?"

"Nope."

"Come on Spencer, surely something is going on back in Port Charles. How's the little woman?"

"You do realize she would kill you if she ever heard that."

"Perhaps, but at least it made you say something. What's going on in that scheming head of yours? Planning your escape already?"

"Escape from who?"

"Well, a few years I would have bet my last dollar that you wanted an escape from marriage to Tracy, but now I'm thinking you want to escape from these lovely premises and return to that mansion on the hill. Must be nice with regular maid service, a full bar and no bills in your name."

"Yeah, living at the Q mansion has its perks, but I can live without all that stuff."

"Awww, but you can't live without your love, is that it Spencer?"

"You know, you're as much of a jackass now as you have always been. Age hasn't changed you in the least. Only difference is your abilities are getting stale."

"Stale? Surely you jest. I'm as hardy and able as I was 20 years ago."

"You keep telling yourself that, old man."

"Believe whatever you want, Mr. heart condition."

"You sound like my wife – and not the good part."

"Well, I did promise Sparky to watch after you. I have no doubt she will hold me personally responsible if anything were to happen to you, and being on the wrong side of Widow Spencer is not something I ever want to encounter."

"Smart choice."

The two lapsed into a companionable silence as they prepared for their evening's activities. For the past few days they had been searching for insider information on the goings on of various families on the border between Mexico and Guatemala. That evening they had 'dates' with two of the women who were loosely associated with one of the New York families. Robert had worked out the contact and Luke still wasn't sure about the details.

"So who are these women again?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Let's just have some fun and see what we can find out."

"How am I supposed to work the situation if I don't know the players?"

"Good point. Okay, they are connected with the Soleitos directly, but one of them has been, ah… entertaining a Zacchara flunky on the side. You get to spend the evening with her."

"Geez Robert, you do know who the Soleitos are, don't you."

"New York crime family, lesser players, specializing in 'medicinal' herbs in this part of the world, one of the more stable groups at the moment, never successfully convicted, and what am I missing? I can see on your face that there is more."

"Yeah, and Tracy's former in-laws."

"Does everything come back to her, Mate? You are starting to sound like a broken record."

"My lovely wife doesn't have clean hands, you know that. She has been a player in this game."

"And the problem is…. Oh wait, I get it. You're afraid the attentive Mrs. Spencer will hear about your hosting this young thing and won't let you forget it, is that it Spencer? Scared that your wife will have a fit?"

"You really are a bastard, you know that Robert."

"I don't hear you denying it."

"Look, I haven't cheated on Tracy and I don't intend to…"

"No, don't finish that sentence. You don't seriously expect me to believe that, do you?"

"I don't give a rat's ass what you believe, but Tracy is going to get very upset if she thinks I'm involving myself in yet another mob family, especially one she knows so well. She ran that family for awhile, you know."

"Really? Our little multinational player was once a mob boss? How interesting. I really haven't given her enough credit. Look Spencer, you know how this game is played."

"Yeah I do, but I'm not sure the results will be worth it."

"Isn't the results to get back home to your wife? I'd think anything would be worth it."

"Do you know what she did last night? She spent time talking to Lila in the rose garden. She was cranky and lonely all day yesterday and no one is giving her a break. I don't want to add to her worry, okay?"

"So, we don't meet them? It's our best lead yet. I never took you for a chicken."

"Stuff it Robert, you can't bully me. Look, all I'm saying is that I'm not going to throw myself all over those women. You can do that… you've got nothing to lose."

"Sadder words were never spoken, my friend. Okay, I'll be the player and you'll be… what… the eunuch?"

"You really are a shit" Luke said as he threw the closest object at Robert's head.

"Yeah" Robert smiled in response, "but I know how to get the job done."

"Fine, let's do this thing. The sooner it's over the better – and no suggestions that I'm taking either of them home. I have my limits."

"God Spencer, you are whipped."


	23. Chapter 23

It was late in the evening when Tracy finally climbed the stairs. All day she had been in meetings with various companies interested in hooking their carts to the workhorse that was ELQ. Sometimes it amazed her that the little underdog financial company her father started had managed to grow so easily. She was not unaware of her own abilities to be sure, but she couldn't have done it without the firm base created by her father. One of these days she would have to tell him how important that was to her success.

As she walked towards her rooms, she noticed the light emerging from under the closed door down the hall. Tracy was momentarily transported back to a time when that sight had lifted her spirits after a long, hard day. She couldn't resist the urge to see who was inside her mother's sitting room.

From the day the family had first moved into the mansion, that had been Lila's special place. Every other room had the feel of several interests or decorating styles currently in vogue, but Lila's sitting room always remained timeless – a tribute to a different era when greeters left their cards on sliver plates and High Tea was never interrupted.

One of the few acts of real grace Tracy acknowledged was that Monica had never changed so much as the angle of a picture frame in that room. It didn't matter if it had been during the years that the Quartermaines had been kicked out or since her death, everything was kept as thought they could expect Lila back at any moment.

Approaching the door, Tracy felt her heart racing. Even though her mother had been dead for years, she still expected to see her sitting in the room awaiting her daughter's company. Along with the rose garden this was the place Lila's spirit still resided.

Tracy opened the door slowly and saw a familiar gray head sitting in her mother's chair. In the corner an old record player was dragging it's needle across a 45. Quietly so as not to disturb the occupant, Tracy entered the room.

As always, nothing had been moved. The staff respected this room almost as much as the family did. The pictures and carved gifts received over a lifetime, were dusted and arranged in the same manner. Linens were freshly laundered and pressed, and sat smartly on the tables. The oak furnishings shone from vigorous polishing with sweet oils, and the silver tea set was always ready to be of service.

It didn't take Tracy long to figure out what her father had been thinking as he sat in this room. The words from the music wrapped her in the same blanket of sentiment and longing...

_l be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day through._

_In that small cafe;  
The park across the way;  
The children's carousel;  
The chestnut trees;  
The wishin' well._

_I'll be seeing you_  
_In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way._

_I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you._

_I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way._

_I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you. _

"I remember you and Mother dancing to that when I was a little girl."

"Oh, Tracy dear... when did you get home?"

"Just now. You looked so peaceful. I'm sorry to disturb you, Daddy. I'll go."

"No, no. Join me, will you?"

Tracy silently nodded her agreement and sat beside her father. Together they let the memories engulf them, saturating every pore with with the paradoxical feelings of joy and sorrow. Twice her father rose from his chair to return the needle to the outer edge of the album.

"You know, I always wondered what your mother saw in a scoundrel like me."

"Hmmm, sounds familiar."

"Love doesn't have to make sense to anyone else, it just has to make sense to the two people involved. And your mother and I loved each other with everything we had. All through the good times and the bad times. I come up to this room sometimes expecting her to be here waiting for me."

"I do too, Daddy. It seems like we spend most of our time missing the people we love."

"You aren't going to compare your reprobate of a husband to your mother, are you?

"Daddy, didn't you just say love doesn't have to make sense to anyone else?"

Reaching out his hand, Edward offered a gesture of peace to his daughter. Tracy extended her hand in response, grasped his and accepted the offering. Together they lapsed into silence once more as they listened to the music and thought about the people who had their hearts, wondering if they would ever see them again.


	24. Chapter 24

Diane sat across from Tracy, waiting to be addressed. She wasn't sure why the summons, and she certainly didn't have that type of relationship with the formidable CEO. Although she was starting a fledgling acquaintance with the woman who was inside the suit, it certainly wasn't anything close to friendship. And through all appearances, it was the suit that had requested her presence, not the person she was beginning to know and whom she had had the good fortune to assist twice before.

Tracy finished her conversation with the German office and wrote a few notes to herself. To the outsider it appeared as though she thought herself alone in the office. Diane had enough experience with big personalities that she knew to wait for the moment. If all went well, it would be billable anyway.

"Okay, Diane, sorry for the interruption. The distributors in Prague are being difficult with the rising prices of transport. Now, lets get to the reason I called you. I know you are completely versed in the legal situation my husband finds himself in, mostly through his own stupidity. You also know how we have been contacting each other as we work out these details. What you might not know is that I've lost contact with him and his son is missing."

"Lucky? How did he get dragged into this?"

"I don't know, and it's just my instincts. I don't have anything concrete, but you know how these games are played. For Lucky to miss Father's Day with his sons is completely out of character. I know Nicholas has tried to assure me that everything is fine, but I don't buy it. I also haven't heard from Luke, just a simply 'everything's fine' from his traveling companion. Something is very wrong here."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly sure what I can do about it."

Tracy leaned forward onto her desk. The stress of not knowing where her husband was, was even more difficult to deal with than the stress of simply being separated due to this ridiculous mob war. Not for the first time she wondered what her husband had dragged her into.

"Diane, you know things and you know people. I need you to find out whatever you can. Jason might have sources of information I don't have, and his people won't destroy Luke in the process."

"Well, I'll certainly ask, but I can't imagine I will get very far. Jason would pass along anything he knew. He knows you are worried and he hasn't completely forgotten his Quartermaine connections."

"That might be debatable, but the bottom line is that Jason hasn't needed to ask before. I can't request this directly given how precarious the lines are drawn right now. If I show myself going directly to Jason, the Zaccharas' could do something to Luke or Lulu, and I can't allow that to happen."

"Understood, but what do you want me to tell him? Jason is coldly logical and I can't merely suggest your feelings are driving this. He would try to placate you or possibly dismiss you altogether."

"Does he know about the blog?"

"I can't remember. I think perhaps he does. But one or two days without contact, given the circumstances of Mr. Spencer's 'vacation', does not necessarily mean anything. I understand he can disappear for days within this very town and pop up as suddenly, with no one the wiser."

"Diane, I don't want excuses, I want to find my husband. Something is wrong. He wouldn't just leave me hanging and because Robert can reply it means internet access isn't the issue."

"And Lucky's seeming disappearance on top would give pause for consideration..."

Tracy was getting more and more agitated. She didn't need someone to be logical, she needed someone to feel the importance of this situation and help her any way they could. She rose from the desk and started walking towards the window. Tracy remembered back to something her mother once said – we all have the answers we need, we just have to learn the proper questions. Oh, if it were only that easy. Sometimes the answers were not within her reach no matter how hard she tried.

Diane watched as Tracy moved towards the window and looked out. She knew enough about human nature to know that quiet was often a cover for deeply churning emotions and that the formidable CEO could very well be calculating her professional demise as she sat. Experience with Sonny had taught her a few things, and she knew now was not the time to offer anything but herculean reassurances that she would find the requested information. Just as she was about to speak, Tracy moved her hand to her chest and took a rattled breath.

"Mrs. Spencer, are you okay?"

Without saying a word, Tracy merely nodded but kept her hand on her heart.

"Mrs. Spencer?"

"He's in trouble", she whispered. "He needs my help."

_Meanwhile..._

In the jungles of Guatemala, in a hut that had seen better days, a man lay on the floor bloodied and bruised. The pain ripped through his chest as he took some shallow breaths. He didn't have his medication and he hoped he wasn't in the throws of the long dreaded heart attack. This wasn't how it was supposed to end – at least not this time. He was supposed to have a final parting with his wife first, and then the blaze of glory. And in that blaze, he stood until the very end. It didn't involve him being a human punching bag.

Luke tried to calm his breathing as he thought about his wife. She would be frantic by now, he imagined, since she hadn't heard from him recently. Hopefully Robert was reassuring her while he searched. Even though they fought worse than hyenas and would sell each other out for the right sum, they had each other's back. Robert was just as much of an adrenaline junkie and would search for him just for the rush. That and not having to face Tracy with any grim news.

Ah Tracy... he had been right to send her home. She couldn't have handled this, and the thought that someone would treat her this way was more than he could bear. She didn't sign on for this mess, but that's all he seemed to bring her way. And selfish to the end, he couldn't let her go. She was too much a part of him

Although his breathing continued to be labored, Luke realized the pain wasn't increasing. It wasn't another heart attack. He could make his way out of this situation, he just needed to think. He tried to survey the room, but one eye was quickly becoming useless.

It was dark and dusty around him. The sun was high in the sky and the hut offered very little protection through the broken thatches in the roof. There was no breeze to speak of and the only relief came from the cool, dirt floor underneath him. With his one descent eye, he noticed a short table with two stools, and one cot in the corner. The door, such as it was, stood partially opened and he could hear some conversational rumblings outside. He knew just enough Spanish to realize this was an ordered job and he wasn't supposed to die. Great, he thought, torture... apparently it wasn't a lost art this far south.

Gingerly he felt along his ribcage and tried to extend each limb, taking inventory. Two or three ribs, he figured, but everything else seems in place. He knew he was a mess but at least he would be able to stand and move around in the next day or two. How to get out of here and back to someplace safe, that was the issue.

As he continued to contemplate his situation, the door opened and in walked a child no older than 8. Damn, he thought, bringing children into this mess was not part of the rules. But Luke knew that the mob rules about family involvement stopped with respectable society. Here, where people were plentiful and money was scarce, children were as expendable as anyone. These were some really nasty characters, he knew.

The little boy walked in bravely but quickly because intimidated by the man sitting in the middle of the floor. He had one eyes that looked like a large purple ball, blood running down the side of his face and bruises forming on various parts of his body. There was even blood and dirt mixed together in his funny silver hair.

Luke looked at the child and realized he might look worse than he felt, if possible. Although he could get past this child without any effort, who knew the welcoming party on the other side of the door wouldn't be as easy. Best to just see how everything played out.

Taking a solidifying breath, the boy walked towards Luke and help out a cloth. Gratefully Luke accepted the offering. Then the boy left to return moments later with a jug of water and an empty bowl.

"Agua" the boy said.

"Gracias", Luke replied.

The boy carefully looked towards the door to see if anyone was watching him. Once satisfied that he was indeed alone, the boy pulled a bag out from under his shirt and offered it to the bloodied man.

"Pan, Señor" he whispered.

Luke again nodded his thanks and took the package from the child. Even in this god forsaken place, someone had taught this child compassion. He was very grateful. The boy watched as Luke placed the package under his own shirt for later, and nodded his relieved agreement. Neither wanted to be caught participating in the exchange of humanity.

"Eduardo" came a familiar voice from outside the hut, and the boys quickly scampered towards the door and into the arms of a young woman. Luke realized it was the woman Robert had set him up with just the week before, and everything started to fall into place. He was either in a lot more trouble, or a lot less trouble than he thought. Time would tell, he knew.

"Drink up, Señor. You still have a lot of talking to do" she said as she pushed young Eduardo out the door.

"Can't imagine what else you can find that's interesting. I can't exactly take you to the bar in this condition."

"Perhaps not, but once we are satisfied we will let you know." With that she turned and left the hut.

Luke heard them talking a while longer, then heard the conversation move away from the hut. Once he was sure he was alone, he pulled out the parcel from young Eduardo and greedily ate the bread. He had no idea how long it had been since his last meal and wasn't sure when the next one would be. He just knew that he needed to eat the evidence now before that boy was punished for his kindness.

Once the bread was finished, Luke poured a little of the water into the bowl and washed his face the best he could. It didn't take long for the water to turn completely red. By now his eye had swollen completely shut and the pain in his head was starting to intensify. Getting to his feet, Luke moved towards the table and looked out the window. In the distance he could see men working in the fields and other guards walking among them with machine guns. Escaping at the moment was not an option.

With nothing else to do but quench his thirst and rest of a while, Luke moved to the bed and sat down. He hoped Robert wouldn't be long. Damn, he was getting too old for this crap.

As he mulled over his situation, Luke finished the water he had been given. Probably not a smart move, considering he had no idea when he would next get a drink, but taking a beating always made him thirsty. Well... he could honestly tell his wife that he wasn't drinking too much... he just wouldn't tell her what he was doing to keep himself occupied. Tracy would either divorce him or lock him up so he couldn't get away from her again. For the first time in years, being on someone else's leash had it's appeal. Tracy wouldn't subject him to suburban hell, he knew. She would be more likely to keep him around as her personal corporate gigolo. That had potential, he chucked to himself. Pain shot through his chest as he quickly got himself under control. Laughing was out. Heavy breathing was out. His ribs needed attention before anything else, he realized.

Luke got up from the bed then quickly fell back. Trying again he was reduced to sitting as him legs buckled beneath him. What the hell did they give him, he wondered. The room started to spin as he fell over on to the mattress. He could barely feel the pain in his chest as everything began to get dark. Just before he closed his eyes he looked over to the door and saw a woman standing there, watching him.


	25. Chapter 25

**WARNING**: Graphic Sexual Content

Luke began to relax and breath easier when he realized she was there. She would take care of him, she always did. Everyone before her had insisted he be their hero, but she was his hero every time. He doubted he would ever get the chance to even the score, but right now he didn't care. He just needed her so much. He held his hand out to her and she came closer.

"Tracy..."

"Sh... Sweetheart, don't talk."

"I don't know what they did to me... I'm sorry I didn't stay safe like you asked."

"It's okay, I'm here now."

"They gave me something. They want something."

"Don't talk, Honey. Just let me take care of you. Where does it hurt?"

"Just my ribs. They broke a couple I think."

Getting up from him, Tracy walked over to the table and got some cloths and a clean basin of water. Bringing a stool with her, she returned to where her husband lay and carefully sat down beside him. She watched as he winced but he didn't complain.

"I'm just going to have a look. Lie still."

"I'm sorry, Tracy. I didn't want this to happen."

Tracy smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. She didn't want this to happen to him either but at least she was with him now and together they were always better than one alone. Slowly so as not to cause more discomfort, she unbuttoned the remainder of his shirt.

"It's bad, isn't it."

"Well, they did a number on you, that's for sure. I'm just going to wash you up and put a bandage on the cuts. Then I'll wrap you to keep everything in place."

"Look at you, who would have guessed Ms. Tracy Quartermaine was Florence Nightingale in disguise."

"Don't kid yourself. If they hadn't have done this I might have considered it myself. You were supposed to be more careful that this. But I guess that's another broken promise."

Luke put his hand on top of hers to still it. Looking deep into her eyes he tried to convey his love for her.

"I'm really sorry, Baby. I don't like this either. I never wanted you involved in this part of life. You deserve so much better."

"I agree, but I'm here now so lets just get on with it."

Luke smiled as he lowered his hand and allowed her to care for his wounds. A few times he had to suck in his breath as she cleaned the cuts, but he didn't say a word. Her hands were so gentle and quick to their task. Here was yet another side of his wife that was new to him, although it shouldn't be he realized. She had taken care of him while he was in the hospital last fall. Fussed over him and made sure he was comfortable. His silver-spooned princess knew her way around and he was so grateful to have her in his life.

Ever so gently, Tracy bandaged the cuts then helped him sit up. She took the rest of his shirt completely off and started rolling the long strip bandage around his chest. He gasped a little as she pulled it snug, but he knew she had to. Once the deed was finished he did feel better. He was able to breathe more deeply without having a flailing chest cavity.

"You are the most amazing woman ever, Wife." Luke said as he reached up and stroked her face.

She leaned in a kissed his hand. "Don't ever forget that, Husband."

"I've missed you so much" he said as he continued to stroke her face. There honestly weren't words to express how much it hurt to be separated from her. He could only show her how happy he was that she was back with him.

Slowly he pulled her towards him and began kissing her face and lips.

Tracy pulled back just a bit to look into his eyes. "Are you sure? You've really been hurt and I don't want to make it worse."

"You'll be gentle"

Laughing, she reached behind him to stroke his back, "Okay, but just this once."

He held his chuckle deep in his throat as he brought her lips to his again. The weeks of separation made their joining all the sweeter. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her and his hungrily kissed every part of her face. She met him point for point as she always did, and groaned as he found her erotic spots. He always went for her neck with good reason. Tracy found it hard to remember to breathe as he nibbled on her ear and down the side of her neck. Right behind her left ear was the most sensitive spot of all and he attacked it with abandon.

Her skin started to glisten as the heat of the hut and the heat caused by her husband started to overwhelm her. She was dressed too warmly for the climate anyway, and quickly divested herself of her clothing. Standing up to remove her skirt, she watched as her husband tried to remove his torn pants but couldn't.

"Here, let me do that. Let me do this for us this time."

Luke removed his hands and watched his wife unzip his pants then pull them from his body. His boxers were next as she shimmied them down and threw them in the pile with the rest of their things. Standing again he watched as she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra. The sight of her did what it always did, and Luke could feel the blood rushing to penis as it surged to life. He opened his arms to her and she willing went towards him.

Gently lying down on top of him so as not to hurt his broken ribs, Tracy began nuzzling him once more. This time it was Luke who was breathless as she worked her tongue over his skin. Slowly she licked along his collar bone, nipping at a few places then kissing to sooth her bites. She held herself above him so he could feel the sweet weight of her breasts as they hung down and caressed his skin. Nipple against nipple, she used herself to massage his chest. He was in heaven.

He tried to grab her and bring her into his mouth but she moved just out of his reach. Smiling seductively she bent over and started teasing his left nipple to erection instead. He groaned in pleasure as the sensations worked their way through is body. Every cell was on fire as she continued to stroke his skin, making her way down his body and his arms.

Skin against skin, they both glistened in the setting sun. He wanted to pull her back to his mouth so he could continue tasting her, but she had other ideas in mind. Stroking the length of him, she ran her fingertip along the vein under his penis. She watched his face as he closed his eyes and sucked in a slow, shallow breath. Smiling contentedly to herself, she took the full length of him and encircled it with her hand, pulling ever so gently as she squeezed tighter. He knew what she was doing and he smiled at the feel of her.

Moving closer she kissed the helmeted tip and started licking around the rounded edge. Again she heard her husband hiss out a long breath between his teeth. It had been far too long since she had been able to dispense this pleasure. In one quick move, she took all of him in her mouth and started to slowly suck him as her tongue continued to flicker around the shaft. Working up and down she could feel him stiffen even more. She fondled him between his legs with one hand while the other kept a firm grip on him. His breaths were coming in shorter gasps and he laid there and enjoyed his wife's oral talents.

As quickly as she had begun, Tracy stopped and Luke felt a momentary disappointment while she repositioned herself. Reaching between them to make sure there wouldn't be anything obstructing their way, she straddled his hips and lowered her core, engulfing him completely with one thrust. She stilled for a moment as they both adjusted to the new sensations. Luke looked up into her smiling face and again wondered how this woman came to be his.

Not waiting for an answer he place his hands firmly over her hips, his fingers pushing slightly into the flesh of her buttocks. Stroking his forearms, Tracy started to move up and down almost allowing him to fall out of her before firmly descending again. Their eyes remained locked much as their bodies were, deeply penetrating the other with every thought, every emotion, every movement.

Quickening the pace, Tracy leaned forward and held on to his upper arms. She bounced vigorously as her husband began to buck under her. Riding him with the last of her strength, Tracy reached her climax and took Luke with her. Blood thundered through their bodies and they roared in harmony, then taking one last breath, Tracy collapsed over his body, panting.

Luke reached into her hair and rubbed the back of her neck. Even with a promise to be gentle, his wife did things to him that were anything but. Holding each the other close, they gasped for breath as they stroked each other.

"I love you, Spanky."

Tracy said nothing. She simply leaned over and kissed him, then got up from the bed. Luke was starting to feel the pain in his chest again, but his time the ache was different. He knew she was leaving and he was powerless to stop her. Silently he watched as she dressed herself and picked his clothing up from the floor, placing it beside him on the bed.

He couldn't move as he watched her move towards him one last time and kiss him.

"Come home to me, Sweetheart. I can't live without you."

"Tracy..." he whispered... "Tracy!!" He could hear the screaming in his ears but no sound could be heard around the small hut as the second occupant left through the opened door.

...

Back in her office, Tracy awoke with a start. She was sweating and had a hard time catching her breath. Closing her eyes she could almost feel him. She thought she could hear him call her name and she smelled him on her. Her body felt as though they had just made love, but she knew that was impossible. He was still alive, that was the important part. She knew he was still alive and trying to get home to her.

"Hurry, my love... I need you..."


	26. Chapter 26

Off in the distance the rooster welcomed the morning sun. Something from the lizard family slithered into it's hole under the doorway of the hut and the sound of birds looking for breakfast reminded him he hadn't eaten in awhile. Luke looked around the hut and started taking inventory. His head hurt like hell. What had they given him yesterday?

Reaching down he realized he was completely naked under a blanket. His ribs were bandaged and his torn clothing was lying on the bed beside him. He tried to take a deep breath and found he could do it today. Whomever had bandaged him did a good job. But why were his clothes off and where did the blanket come from?

Luke tried to remember the night before. Everything was a haze that had to be fought through to recount the memories. He reached down the length of his body to see if anything else was bruised or broken since the day before. As he reached his groin, he felt a sticky substance drying there. Bringing his fingers to his nose he smelled the musk. All of a sudden the memories came flooding back.

Tracy...

Tracy was there. She bandaged him and cared for him. They made love...

She left...

But how? When? Why? Where was she?

"Tracy, where are you?" he asked.

"You say her name a lot, Señor. She is special to you, yes?"

The voice startled Luke and he looked to the door to see who was speaking. It was the same woman whom Robert had arranged for him, the woman who took that boy away yesterday, the woman who was probably responsible for his being there.

"None of your business" he snarled.

"Oh, everything about you is my business, Señor Spencer. Until we find out why you are here, everything you say is important, and you say that name a lot. This 'Tracy', is she your wife? I see the wedding ring. And you weren't interested in me that way when we first met. You think only of her I see."

"Leave her out of this. She doesn't mean anything to you."

The young woman just smiled a superior smile and went about her business. She placed a tray on the table with sweet coffee, freshly cooked tortillas and eggs that smelled as good as they looked. Luke felt his mouth watering involuntarily at the feast.

"What did you put in my food today? More of that drug from yesterday?"

"Señor, you are far too suspicious" she said as she turned back to him and handed him a new pair of pants and shirt.

Luke pulled the clothing on as quickly as he could over his bruised appendages, trying to hide his body from her sight.

"Call me funny. I tend not to trust people who get me beat up."

"Oh I didn't do that. You did it to yourself when you came down here and started asking questions. You have concerned yourself with the wrong people and now those people want to know why. And including an international agent..." she shook her head as she continued talking, "what are we to think?"

"What have you done to my friend?" Luke was getting really concerned now. Neither he nor Robert were as quick on the draw as they used to be. Was he already dead?

"Your friend? Some friend to abandon you here while he takes off. You don't have the best of luck do you, Señor. Perhaps this Tracy is better off without you as well."

Luke clenched and unclenched his fists. He knew this woman was trying to push every button and she was succeeding. If he was going to get out of this in one piece – and protect his wife – he needed to keep a cool head. As far as he knew, Tracy was thousands of miles away and blissfully ignorant of his situation.

"Temper, temper, Señor Spencer. This Tracy really is your weak spot. Well forget about her now and come eat your breakfast. You have a long day ahead of you."

"What kind of 'long day'?"

"Don't worry about that now, just eat your breakfast."

"I don't like being kept in the dark. Why am I here and why haven't you killed me yet?"

"So many questions. I told you, we want to know why you are here and who sent you. You seem to know things you shouldn't and we want to find out why. You are worth more to us alive than dead, at least for now. Come... eat..."

Luke realized he was going to get run in circles if he continued questioning the young woman, so he took a different tact.

"Why should I eat? Last time you drugged me. What's in the food this time?"

"Last night you were in pain and we wanted you to sleep, that's all. The medicine we gave you was perfectly safe and see it worked. Today you are much better. You can move around and the swelling is starting to go down in your eye. We have no intention of harming you as long as you cooperate."

"And what was yesterday? A friendly greeting?"

"Yes, yesterday was a bit much. I'm afraid they got carried away but they were stopped in time. We prefer to do things in a more civilized manner around here."

"We? Who's we? What are you a part of?"

"Again with the questions. You really don't know how to give up."

"I'm told it's one of my most endearing qualities."

"This 'Tracy' again, I assume?"

"I told you, leave her out of it."

"But I can't. You keep bringing her into it. Last night she was all you could talk about."

Luke felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge. A cold shiver went down his spine and he looked hard at the young woman through his one good eye.

"What about last night?"

"I told you, we gave you medicine so you would sleep. It took the pain away while I washed your cuts and wrapped your chest."

"You... you..." Luke couldn't get the words out. He felt as though a tonne of bricks had just landed on his chest.

"Well who else do you think cared for your wounds, Señor? Your Tracy?" she said as she waltzed towards the door. "And you were most appreciative."

With one final Cheshire cat smile, she left the hut completely and Luke remained alone as the weight of her words brought him to his knees.

"Nooooooooooooooooo..."


	27. Chapter 27

Tracy rolled over and looked at the shining green light on the alarm clock. 3:16... Would this night every end, she wondered. She hadn't been able to sleep much save for cat naps here and there. She knew her husband was in trouble. She could almost feel his pain. He ached and she didn't know why.

More than once she wished she had remained with him. Lulu obviously wasn't wanting her help and the boys didn't need her. Ned had been able to manage ELQ just fine on his own and the mob war seemed to be a one-hit wonder. If only she could find him herself and see that he was safe and unharmed.

She was also ready to tear Robert limb from limb. That arrogant, aging super-spy was supposed to have Luke's back and keep him safe. Did he think he was really fooling her? She and Luke were connected deeper than anyone suspected, and had been for years. He knew when she hurt and how to reach her, and she knew when he needed her. The only reassurance came with knowing that if she felt his pain, he was still alive.

Rolling over again she looked at her husband's pillow and placed her hand flat upon it. It was cool and empty... fluffed and awaiting his head. Tracy could feel the picking in the back of her throat and tried to swallow it down. She couldn't give in to fear, even when all alone in the middle of the night. Her husband needed her to be strong. As much as she wanted to storm down to Mexico and look for him, she knew he needed to know she was safe. If asked, she could never explain how she understood that and if pushed she wasn't sure she could keep the distance, but for now it was the one thing she could give him.

She rolled on to her back again and looked up at the ceiling. Work. Work was the only thing that made her feel productive and helped her get through the hours of each day.

Throwing back the covers, Tracy sat up in bed and reached for her dressing gown. This night was a total waste, much as the past few nights had been. When Luke had been writing on the blog she was at least able to get a few hours of sleep knowing that he was working to return to her. But lately it was adrenaline and coffee that kept her going. Not a wise combination, she knew, but short of prescription sleeping pills she wasn't going to sleep properly.

Walking over to her desk, she turned on the light and grabbed her attaché case. She still had the problem with the distributors in Prague to work out, and those offices would actually be open, she realized. Pulling the file on to her desk she reached for her phone and began to dial the number. She couldn't complete it, though, and placed the phone back in it's cradle. Now was not the time for delicate negotiations. She would probably do more harm than good in her present frame of mind. Best to let the European VP handle it. Tracy made a note to pass the problem back to him in their next conversation. He was paid enough to deal with her temper.

She took two other files out of her case and placed them on her desk. Neither were of interest to her. When she was in the office she was better able to concentrate, but here at home it was hopeless. She almost wished one of their sons would get into a conflict so she could start dealing with that. Anything but the dry paperwork before her.

3:46... _was time moving backwards?_

Tracy pushed herself away from her desk and realized she was a bit hungry. She hadn't been eating properly, she knew, but she just didn't have any appetite. An unbidden memory of the loft came to her in a wave of emotion. How simple it had all been a few weeks ago when she was able to walk around in Luke's shirt while he cooked for them. They had been different people then – their natural selves. More than anything she wanted to be back there again. It was truly their 'safe' house.

She had been tempted to fly down to New York and find the warehouse again. She would even bully Ernesto for the keys if she had to, but it wouldn't have mattered. Luke wasn't there. One day...she hoped... one day...

Tracy tied the robe properly around her waist and then started looking for her slippers. She had gotten into the habit of walking around her room... _THEIR_ room... barefoot, but she couldn't go into the hallway without something on her feet. Again, it was just one more thing that separated Tracy Spencer from Tracy Quartermaine. Tracy Spencer was free to be all sorts of things but Tracy Quartermaine had to be appropriate at all times.

She finally found her slippers and placed them upon her feet. Straightening herself and making sure her robe was on properly, she checked her hair and left her sanctuary in search of something in the kitchen. She was now the only Quartermaine who dared enter Cook's inner sanctum. Ever since her return and Cook's brief indiscretion on the blog, Tracy had found the woman to be more than approachable. Perhaps it was pity, but Tracy preferred to think of it as an extension of the love the staff felt for her husband. She didn't acknowledge it, mind you, and if asked the staff would probably say she was as selfish and difficult as ever. However none of that took away from the fact that her laundry was always the first done, fresh flowers made their way in to her room every afternoon, and a plate was left on one particularly empty shelf in the refrigerator every night.

The house was completely quiet as Tracy made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She opend the refridgerator and there was the expected plate with a combination of cheeses, fruit and her favourite mini pastries. She knew there would be crackers in the tin on the counter. Grabbing everything along with a bottle of water, Tracy walked back into the dinning room. Cook might be generous up to a point, but leaving even a single crumb in her clean kitchen could lead to outright banning again. Tracy wasn't about to risk that.

4:18... _this night really was going to last forever_.

Tracy sat down with her food and started to nibble. This seemed to be the only time of day or night when she had even the slightest appetite. At least she was alone with her thoughts and didn't have to maintain her mask.

A sound in the foyer alerted her to someone else's insomnia. Damn. She wanted to be alone. Perhaps they wouldn't come into the dinning room and she could finish her plate before she was discovered. A turn of the handle made her realize that wasn't going to happen, so she slipped back into Quartermaine mode and awaited the intruder.

"Oh Tracy dear, getting an early start on the day are we? Good to see."

"Yes Daddy. I have early meetings at the office today" she lied.

"Well, I'm glad to see you are focusing on something important. You know Tracy, reading your blog had me worried. That Luke Spencer is taking far too much of your attention."

It was all Tracy could do not to fly across the table and strangle her father. How dare he continue this anti-Luke tirade when he knew she was worried sick. Three years should have been enough to tell the man that his son-in-law was there on _her_ approval. Only her first marriage had lasted longer and most of that had been lived out in Europe, away from the Quartermaines' prying eyes.

"Oh Daddy, you worry too much. I'm fine."

"Now Tracy, we both know that isn't true."

Tracy had had just about as much as she could take, and could barely contain her anger.

"What do you want me to tell you, Daddy? That I will stop missing my husband or worrying about him? That he doesn't mean anything to me? That I want to be in the cold, isolating world of mergers and acquisitions more than in a warm, comfortable bed with the man I love? What do you want to hear, Daddy? Just tell me what you want me to parrot and I'll do my part. I've certainly done that enough over the years."

Edward looked at his daughter with surprise and annoyance. Why was she being so irrational, he wondered? Anyone with eyes could see that her husband was turning her into an emotional basket case, and that type of person was not good for the company.

"Now, now, Tracy. There's no need to get so worked up. You need to use your head, dear. ELQ and this family need you to be strong."

"Don't patronize me, Daddy. I have more strength than any Quartermaine male has every shown and we both know it. I can feel _and_ lead at the same time, have no fear. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get ready to start my day."

The only man Tracy had every punched had been her husband, but if her father kept this up he would be second on her list. She needed to get out of that room and needed to deal with her anger.

Without looking back at her father, Tracy arose from the table and placed her empty dishes on the sideboard. She took the remainder of her bottle of water and walked out of the dinning room with her head held high. She was not going to give her father the satisfaction of seeing her in any emotional state.

Making her way along the hallway, Tracy walked down the few steps towards the pool. The changing rooms were always well stocked with swim suits and towels for the entire family and any guests they happened to be entertaining. Within minutes Tracy was ready for the shock of the tepid water. She walked on to the diving board and jumped into the air. Even decades later, she still remembered her form from swim meets at boarding school.

The sensation of slicing into the water was exactly what she needed. Emerging for air half way down the pool, Tracy swam her laps and the tension and anger at her father flowed away. Seven laps later she finally stopped to take a deep breath and felt the water around her. She allowed herself several minutes of imagining that the water caressing her was actually her husbands hands, moving around every curve and dimple. She opened herself to the sensations as she floated.

5: 06... _Soon, Luke Spencer, soon. If you don't appear soon I am going to look for you myself. _


	28. Chapter 28

A long day? They had no idea. Luke was glad there wasn't a mirror to be found because he didn't think he could even look at himself. Nothing they could do to him could equal the inner torture he was putting himself through. He promised his wife to be true, and he meant it. And now to find out in a drug educed state he couldn't even keep that promise. Even if Tracy could forgive him he couldn't forgive himself.

They left him alone most of the morning which had the effect of making him even more antsy. The guards in the fields weren't any more attentive but he knew he didn't stand a chance if he made a run for it. What were they waiting for, he wondered.

Just before noon he finally had an answer to his question. Two men came to the hut and told him he was expected at the main house. Luke didn't like the looks of it but he had no choice. He had to keep his wits about him and find a way out. They didn't know what he was looking for so he had to reassure them that he was looking for information on their competition. Only problem was he wasn't sure which family they worked for so he had to ride a very thin line until he found out which side they were on. One wrong move and it wouldn't matter how much information they thought he might have.

The main house was as far removed from the circumstances of the little hut as the Quartermaine mansion was from a room over Kelly's. In fact it could quite easily rival the mansion for size and comfort. Guards were everywhere and a large parking area meant that they were either entertaining or the family had a decided fondness for fast cars. The driveway was long and circled in front of the house. All underbrush was cut away and guards at the main entrance of the gate could see everything. There wasn't anywhere to hide except between the cars, and that would be short lived cover at best. Luke was going in without back-up and without a plan. This was not the way he liked to do things.

Inside the house was a traditional hacienda with a central court and water fountain. The other three walls had open arched doorways leading to various parts of the house, and stairs led up to the sleep quarters on the second story. If the circumstances had been different, this would be a place he would want to bring his wife.

A surprisingly gentle touch on his arm directed him towards the arches to the left side of the courtyard. The cool tiles of the mosaic floor greeted his tired feet. Taking a quick look around the room, Luke noticed the native plants twinning up the sides of the building on the inside. An artist of considerable talent had painted murals of the local people engaged in every day life. He had the definite sense that whomever resided in this house was very proud of his Hispanic heritage. Luke noted everything he saw and filed it away. The knowledge might come in handy, he knew.

His escort brought him to a closed set of doors at the end of the hallway, after a brief knock they were bidden entry and usher Luke in as though he were a visiting dignitary rather than the spy they had beaten and drugged just the day before.

"Please sit down, Mr. Spencer. Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah, Vodka if you have it."

The man on the other side of the desk nodded at one of Luke's escorts and quickly he left to procure the drink order.

"I must apologize, Mr. Spencer. Our hospitality has been lacking where you are concerned, eh?"

"You could say that."

The other man chuckled then said something to the other men in the room. The man who had been standing behind his host upon Luke's arrival came over and offered Luke a pair of socks and shoes, which Luke gratefully accepted and put on his feet. Then one by one everyone left until the only two in the room were Luke and his host.

"I had to guess at your size. I'm glad to see everything fits. I'm sorry we didn't attend to your wounds better last evening. I didn't realize how bad they were. I'll made sure a doctor checks on you so you don't develop infections. Your eye is getting better, yes?"

"Yeah, I might be able to see out of it in a day or two. Listen, you've got me real confused. Yesterday I was a workout for your hired goons and now you're treating me like I just came for drinks. What gives?"

"I'm sorry for the confusion, Mr. Spencer. We didn't know who you were. In my business I have to be careful of people who come asking questions."

"Didn't know who I was? Well Sir, you have me at a disadvantage because I don't know who you are."

Luke took a swig from his drink and studied the other man over his glass. Nothing was adding up and he didn't like being in the dark.

Nodding, the other man agreed with Luke.

"Forgive me, I'm not being a very good host. My name is Manuel Gonzalez and these are my lands. Yesterday you met my grandson Eduardo and my daughter Angela. Eduardo's father was my oldest son. He was killed last year."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It isn't easy loosing your kid."

Crossing himself and kissing his fingers, Manuel agreed.

"No, it isn't easy. You almost found that out for yourself with your own son, didn't you Mr. Spencer, eh?"

"Now how the hell did you know that?" Luke was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"I told you Mr. Spencer, we didn't know who you were yesterday. I had to do some checking this morning and discovered who you were and what was happening with your lovely wife."

At the mention of Tracy, Luke nearly jumped out of his chair.

"What do you want with my wife? She has nothing to do with why I'm here."

Manuel raised his hands in a gesture of reassurance, trying to calm Luke.

"Mr. Spencer, don't worry, I have no intention of harming Mrs. Spencer. In fact I have the utmost respect for her. I met her once during a trip to New York, and she greatly impressed me. I remember meeting her son, a young child named Dilbert, I believe? He was the same age as my Angela."

"Dillon, and you still haven't told me how you know so much about my family."

"Ah yes, Dillon. Cute boy. Very quiet. You have a daughter that same age too, if I'm not mistaken."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Me? Oh nothing. We are just two lucky men having a conversation about our families. Yours is very important to you as is mine. You see those cars outside when you came in? They belonged to my oldest son. He loved the speed and all things shiny. One day he took his favorite out for a ride and never returned. In my line of work our children are often the targets and a man considers himself lucky when they all live to become parents themselves. I never expected his hobby to cause his death. At first I wanted to get rid of every single car, but now they stand as a monument to his life. Some day they will be Eduardo's."

"I'm sorry for you loss."

"Hmmm, thank you, thank you."

The two men sat together in silence for some time. Manuel remembering his son and Luke trying to get a handle on the situation. He had been prepared for an interrogation, perhaps even more torture, but this had taken him completely by surprise. And what did Tracy have to do with all of it? Luke just didn't understand and none of the personal mementos sitting behind his host offered up any clues.

Just as quickly as Manuel lost himself in memories, he focused again on Luke.

"Come, Mr. Spencer, I want to show you around. I am very proud of my land. Come, come... I'll give you a tour."

Luke was just not believing his luck, and he didn't like having this many unknown variables. He liked to call the shots and he just wasn't seeing the missing links. Perhaps if he played along he might find out what was really going on.

"Alright. I do have one request, though. Do you know the bar, the Purple Papoose? Someone was leaving me a package and I really should pick it up before it's found by strangers."

"Of course, of course, it's on the edge of town. We can go there first and then you can see my fields, eh? I grow the best crops in the country!"

Despite himself, Luke was beginning to like Manuel, and followed his host out to an awaiting Land Rover. Two guards got in the front seat, which again reminded Luke that he was a prisoner and not a guest. Manuel must have seen his reaction because he leaned back and laughed.

"Mr. Spencer, I understand your hesitation especially after what my men did to you yesterday, but I swear on my son's grave that nothing will happen to you. I am a rich man and it would be foolish of me to go anywhere without protection. Guatemala does not have the security you are used to in America."

Luke had to grant him that point, so he sat back in the comfortable seat and listened to his tour. Manuel was very proud of himself and his accomplishments, and it surprised Luke to hear that not only did he point out the crops, he also pointed out the clinic and school he had built on his land for his workers. Luke was beginning to see where Eduardo got his natural sense of compassion.

As they pulled up to the bar, Luke asked for a piece of paper and pencil. Quickly he scribbled a note and prepared to get out of the Rover before a hand stopped him. He turned to see Manuel's arm extended expectantly towards the note.

"Please, Mr. Spencer. You don't trust me and I don't trust you. As a gesture of friendship could you please show me you aren't sharing secrets?"

There was nothing spectacular about the note. It simply read 'Cowboy, thanks for the funds. I'll check in soon. Give my love to Lesley Lu, Barbara Jean and Tracy. Happy Trails.' After reading it Manuel gave the note back to Luke and shrugged sheepishly.

"I can never be too careful. You are a good man to let your family know you love them. Sometimes it is hard for men to say the things that are important, eh? I try to tell my children every day that everything I do is for them.

"Before you go into that bar, I think you should put on a hat and perhaps a blanket that I use when I ride my horses. Your face... it might cause questions."

Luke nodded his acceptance and once dressed as a Latino cowboy he existed the Rover with one of the guards and made his way into the bar. Trying to blend into the crowd, he ordered a drink then moved quietly to the post where Lucky was supposed to hide his package. Removing the diamonds and placing the note in their stead, Luke and the guard left as quickly as they arrived. No one seemed to notice.

"You have your package, Mr. Spencer?"

"Yeah, you want to investigate it, too?" Luke asked, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"No, no... you seem to be a man of honour. My men would have you killed before you tried to harm me, and any explosives would take you as well. Something tells me getting home to your wife is the most important thing for you. No Mr. Spencer, I think we can come to an understanding. How will you trust me if I don't make the first gesture, eh?"

Luke nodded his agreement and sat back in the seat once more. Occasionally he patted the diamonds in his pocket, impressed that his son had come through for him once again. As they drove back to the hacienda, Luke saw the breadth of the land and the owners respect for his workers. If the crops hadn't been drug related, Luke might have seen Manuel as a noble citizen indeed.

One thing kept gnawing at him, though... how did this man know Tracy?


	29. Chapter 29

Tracy finished writing on the blog just as her Assistant knocked on the door.

"What is it?" she asked curtly.

"Ma'am, your appointment is here. Should I tell him to set up in the other office?"

"Yes, that would be fine", she said and dismissed her Assistant with a wave of her hand. Tracy didn't want to be bothered with anything this morning. Her head was far too busy worrying about Luke and wondering what Lucky and Sam were up to.

She should have known they left town far too quickly. Her first instincts were that Lucky would never miss out on Father's Day with his sons unless he was doing something for Father's Day with his own father. That would be the only reason for the oversight. As much as Luke hated commercialized holidays, Lucky understood how important those days could be on their own. Something didn't add up.

If she allowed herself a moment of charity, she would have appreciated Nicholas' attempt to make her feel better. Even Robert, in his own way, was trying to reassure her. But she wasn't given to charity and she was madder then hell that people were lying to her. She wasn't some retiring mental patient who needed to be kept in the dark for her own sanity. Didn't these people realize they were dealing with Tracy Quartermaine who ate sharks for breakfast.

And Luke was the worst offender of all. In his misguided attempt to be noble, he was calling everyone else in to help him except her. How dare he! After everything she had given up for him over the years he still didn't trust her. She was livid and was already planning some way to get back at him.

She could feel the tension in her shoulders and back again. It was almost an hourly occurrence at this point. The only thing she knew for sure was that Lucky and Sam had made contact with Luke and he sent that message through them. He was safe and alive, she knew. But that still wasn't enough. Robert had lost touch with him and Lucky could be anywhere. She needed answers but no one was talking.

The buzz from her phone made her jump.

"What?" she answered.

"He's ready when you are, Ms. Quartermaine."

Tracy tried to refocus. This appointment was to reduce her stress, she reminded herself as she left her office and walked to the empty office around the corner. Her Assistant knew to hold all calls. The only one she let through on a regular basis was her husband, and she knew Luke wouldn't be calling her. Anger, fear and sadness washed over her again, but she decided to push it all out of her mind and concentrate on being pampered for the next hour. She earned this.

Entering the room, Tracy saw that Ramone had everything arranged as she liked it. The lights were dimmed and the towels were awaiting her. The air conditioning had been reduced so there was a slight warmth in the room. He had even brought fresh flowers and scented candles with him, she noted. Charming boy indeed.

Picking up the thick towels, she made her way into the adjoining bathroom and removed her clothing. A small jewelery case was sitting on the shelf and in it she placed her earrings and necklace. Looking at her hand she consciously realized the only thing she would not remove from her body were her wedding rings. It had taken too long to have them back on her finger, and she wasn't going to take them off until her husband told her they no longer mattered. Shuddering down the thought she hoped she would never live long enough to see that day.

Tracy went back to the main room and opened the towel. Quickly she crawled under the warmed sheet and adjusted herself. Once she was ready she called out for Ramone to enter and hoped he was ready to work magic.

"How are you today, Ms. Quartermaine?"

"Mrs. Spencer."

"My mistake. How about I put on some music?"

"I only want jazz."

"Jazz? I didn't know you liked jazz."

"Just do it."

"Of course."

Tracy wasn't feeling relaxed and Ramone wasn't sure of his next move. He knew his client had a legendary temper but she was usually easier to deal with. He should have known she was uptight, he realized. In the pass she preferred calling him to the house or to a hotel room. For her to call him to the office was highly unusual. He had his work cut out for him.

Once the jazz was playing and the mood was set, Ramone started working on Tracy's shoulders.

"You need a jackhammer to get out these kinks. I'm going to have to push hard."

"Just do it and no talking."

Ramone nodded and started to work.

Tracy knew she was tight, but she wasn't prepared for how much her masseur had to work her. It usually didn't take this much to get the knots out of her shoulders, but the last person who had been able to do that was thousands of miles away.

She knew she was resisting his work, and knew she either had to relax or end this session now. She was just wasting her time and money otherwise. The answer was right before her, so she indulged in a little fantasy. Instead of her highly skilled masseur, she began to imagine these were the hands of her husband. The more she thought of him the more she relaxed.

With soft jazz playing in the background and no other noises to erase her illusions, Tracy pictured herself in a luxury hotel room somewhere exotic with her very attentive husband tending to her needs. He knew her body so well, knew exactly when to press and when to kneed.

Moment by moment she could feel the pressure leave her body as he worked his way down her back. His hands were so strong and his long fingers were getting in to all of her spots. Over and over again he stroked the flesh just above the divot in her lower back, his thumbs circling as he went.

He pulled the sheet up to cover her back and keep her from getting chilled, and moved to her feet. Tracy let out an involuntary groan as he started putting pressure on the souls of her feet. Again his thumbs circled the tired pads, pushing all the stress out of her extremities. He spent a great deal of time there then started working up her ankle and lower leg. Slowly he pushed the sheet aside and started stroking the backs of her legs and her thighs. Uncovering one of her buttocks, he started to kneed her flesh. Every moment was giving her a greater sense of pleasure. This was exactly how she liked it.

Again he covered one side as he went to work on the other. Tracy was in heaven. He always made her feel that way. Upwards his hands worked, first the outer thigh and then moving to the inner thigh. She was left with a sense of fairy kisses as his hands left one part of her body to move on to another.

Once he was finished with her legs he moved up to her arms. Bringing her hand to rest against his chest, he stroked up and down, massaging the muscles in the front and back equally. Pulling her arm out straight, he worked on her shoulder from another angle and touched the outer side of her breast lightly. Tracy felt the exhilaration and wanted more. Giving both sides of her body the attention it deserved, he moved to her other side and worked the opposite arm ending with her fingers.

Tracy knew it was time to roll over, and she felt the sheet being held protectively as she moved on to her back. Her eyes were closed the entire time and her mind remained in another place.

Once more he skillfully went about his work, massaging the front part of her shoulders and décolletage. He left the rest of her chest alone until the end and moved down to the front her her legs. Again he worked her feet and ankles and moved up each leg with equal intent. He noticed the smile on her face but knew better than to comment.

Folding the sheet expertly, he worked on her hips then her abdomen, reaching around to the small of her back as he went. It was all Tracy could do not to reach out and grab him.

Finally he moved to her head and started making small circling motions on her cheeks and forehead. She repositioned herself so he would have complete access to her head and neck. Weaving his fingers into her hair he continued to work his magic. Around and around he moved his fingers, making sure to reach every part of her scalp up to her crown and back down to the base of her neck. Slowly his fingers worked their way around her neck and back up her face, ending with her nose.

Tracy remained lying still even after he finished. She didn't want to leave the wonderful world of her husband's hands. She wanted so much more. Distracting sounds of her masseur cleaning up brought her back to reality unfortunately, and she knew her hour of paradise had come to an end. So wrapping the sheet around her, Tracy sat up on the table and prepared to get up.

Ramone was beside her in an instant, placing both hands on either side of her body so she couldn't move.

"Before I left the country, you used to tell me I was a great stress reliever. I can do that for you again."

Tracy smiled at the younger man and admired his physique. He worked out religiously and had the right type of tan – golden bronze but not too dark. His blonde hair was just long enough to be roguish and his chocolate brown eyes had the intense look of a beast just waiting to pounce on it's prey. She already knew what those fingers could do for her and the memories of past encounters warmed certain parts of her body.

Pushing him aside, Tracy got up from the table. She reached up to cup his cheek with one of her hands and he turned his face into her caress.

_Young winsome cabana boys_, Tracy thought... _they certainly had their charms_.

"You're just not seasoned enough."

And with that, she turned and left the room.


	30. Chapter 30

The rest of the afternoon felt like a time warp to Luke. Everywhere he looked he saw men working in the fields or children playing in their yards. Women were hanging laundry or weaving or any number of household tasks, and they seemed happy and content. Luke knew this part of the world had seen it's share of violence, but these people looked like they were in their own universe.

Manuel's lands were indeed impressive and straddled the border between Mexico and Guatemala. How he was able to accomplish that was a mystery to Luke, but his host sat there in pride as he surveyed all he saw. Manuel Gonzalez was a land owner from the olden era where benevolence was given in return for respect and hard work. Again Luke found it difficult to remember all this was bought on the backs of Americans addicted to Cocain.

As they ended the tour and were returning home, Manuel again focused on his guest.

"So, Mr. Spencer, you have been quiet. Is there anything that bothers you?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, there is one thing that has disturbed me."

"As yes, you are not happy with the drugs I provide and the way my family lives at the expense of others."

"No. How you live your life is your business."

"Then what is it, you have be intrigued."

Luke was uncomfortable bring it up, but he had to know. He had to be reassured his wife would be unharmed.

"How do you know my wife?"

"Ah, what you Americans call the 'Money Question'."

"You can say that. I must tell you it really bothers me to hear you've met her. My introduction didn't exactly start off on the right foot."

"No, you are wise to be concerned. My wife died many years ago during a misunderstanding with my enemies. Having your wife killed because of your activities is not something I wish on any man. Come, we will go in the house and I will explain everything."

Luke looked out the window of the Rover and was surprised that they had returned so quickly to the main house. Quietly he followed his host inside and they again took up their chairs on either side of the desk. One of the guards served drinks to both men and then left the room, leaving Luke to study and question his host once more.

"My wife?"

"Yes, Mrs. Spencer, or Mrs. Soleito when I first me her."

"Soleito? Gino Soleito?"

"Yes, well his widow. We have good relations with the Soleito family in New York, and I believe your wife was head of the family for some time."

"That's right. It was before she came home to live."

"But you knew her during those years, I believe."

"Tracy and I have history with some of the same people. It makes for interesting conversations."

"Good, good, you know what I'm talking about."

"So how did you know she was my wife. I don't have anything on me except my ring and I didn't tell your thugs anything. I'm a little creeped out that you know so much."

"Well, that because..."

Just then the doors to the study burst open and the young woman who had tended to Luke burst in.

"Papa, what are you doing? You sent your guards away and talked with him alone. You don't know anything about him. You know better than this, Papa. This is very dangerous."

Manuel looked at the young woman for a moment then turned to Luke.

"My daughter. You'll have to excuse her, she often forgets her place."

Luke watched as the young woman opened her mouth and abruptly closed it again. Her eyes never left him, but her body language suggested she had been corrected for her social oversight.

"Angela, this is Luke Spencer. His wife is very important to the family in New York. He is here as our guest now. I know everything I need to know about him and we will treat him with respect, is that clear?"

"Yes Papa."

Manuel picked up his glass and leaned back in his chair, then he turned back to Luke and continued.

"Youth... they don't always understand the ways of the world. But don't judge her too harshly, she is a good nurse. She is the one who cared for you last night."

"So I understand" Luke said as he took a gulp from his glass. Angela's eyes gleamed but Manuel seemed none the wiser.

"It was actually last night that I learned of your wife, Mr. Spencer. You kept saying her name over and over again as if you were seeing her right in front of you."

Luke felt that same cold chill down his spine and the hair came to attention on the back of his neck.

"Last night? You were in the hut with Angela last night?"

"Well yes, I had to make sure everything was in order. I don't like people in my care being without proper medical attention when they are hurt. I'm not surprised you don't remember. I doubt you remember a thing. I had to sit you up so Angela could wrap the bandages around your chest and I removed the rest of your torn clothing so you would be more comfortable. Some things are not appropriate between young girls and strange men."

"You undressed me? And was I...did I do anything inappropriate? Anything I should apologize for where you daughter is concerned?

"No, Mr. Spencer. You were not aware of anything, I assure you. You weren't exactly able to impress the ladies, if you know what I mean."

Luke didn't know what to think. He looked over at Angela who had her head bowed and looked quite chagrined.

"But... you said..."

Manuel looked from his daughter to his guest and back again. Realization hit him like a bolt of lightening and he was disgusted.

"Angela Maria Gonzalez, you allowed this man to think he took advantage of you? Where is your pride? You have been taught to respect yourself. You never interfere in the sacred vows between a man and his wife. I thank God your mother didn't live long enough to see you dishonor yourself. You own our guest an apology. Make your confession, child. Perhaps the nuns didn't teach you well enough after all."

Angela looked over at her father in disbelief. It was bad enough that her father was treating this spy like a long lost relative, but to have her apologize – never!

"Papa, please understand, I said no such thing to Señor Spencer. Ask him." Then she looked at Luke, "Tell him. I never said we slept together."

Finally, something that made sense. Little girl wanted to play her daddy like a fiddle and daddy was too smart for her. Luke knew how this game was played. His own daughter tried it on him and he'd certainly seen his wife do it. The only exception there, of course, was that Tracy was an expert at it and Edward often didn't know it was happening. Well, two could play this game. He was quickly learning who was to be trusted and who had to be watched.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, your daughter might have given the impression that something inappropriate happened, but she didn't say we did anything. All she said was that she bandaged me and I was very appreciative. Perhaps I got the wrong impression."

Angela was good, but she wasn't quick enough to wipe the smirk off her face before Luke saw it. She knew exactly what she had done and didn't feel the slightest bit of remorse. Luke wondered how well Manuel knew is precious baby girl.

"I see" Manuel said, "well I'm glad this misunderstanding has been cleared up. I am sure Mr. Spencer was very 'appreciative' for your assistance, and he is a man of honour who won't get the wrong impression again. Mr. Spencer?"

Bingo. Manuel wasn't fooled for a second and it was all Luke could do not to laugh in relief and mirth.

"No, no, I won't misunderstand again. Perhaps the left over from the medication you gave me was interfering with my perceptions."

"Yes, that would make sense. Well you can go now, Angela, and I hope this incident has taught you to think before you speak."

"Yes Papa."

She practically ran out of the room thinking she had pulled the wool over her father's eyes. The moment she was gone Manuel picked up a hand radio and spoke to someone in Spanish. Luke understood enough to know a tail was being placed on his daughter and all her associates were to be reported. Luke took a drink so he wouldn't show his absolute glee. The little bitch deserved that after the torture she put him through.

"What a day, eh? Children... they think they know so much more than their parents. But we know, don't we."

"Yup, we know."

"Well Luke, is there anything else I can do for you before we eat? Your rooms are upstairs, first hall to your right. One of my men can show you. I'm afraid we don't have much by way of supplies but we can send to town in the morning for anything you need. We live a good life here, but we are isolated. I keep the old traditions and we live the way our ancestors did. Perhaps one day when we get this mess solved, you can return for a visit with your lovely wife."

"Thank you, Sir, I think she would love to visit. But first I have to get home and clear up yet another misunderstanding."

"Ah yes, human nature seems full of little misunderstandings. We must correct as many as we can."

"Agreed" Luke said as he raised his glass. _Let the games begin_, he thought.

"Mr. Spencer, I don't mean to be rude but I have some business to take care of before dinner. Would you mind?"

"No, not at all. Upstairs, first hallway on my right?"

The two men nodded to each other then Luke left the room. He went back to the main courtyard and up the stairs along the right side of the upper level. Once inside he followed the first hallway to his right and opened the double doors at the end.

The room in front of him was quite impressive. The same artist had worked a mural on the far wall of fields and blue sky with a couple dancing among the flowers. Two archways lead out of the room. One to the bathroom – the only nod to modernity in the entire house, and the other on to a balcony that looked over the back of the house. The bedroom itself was sparsely furnished with one large wooden bed in the middle covered in white linens, and a simple dresser in the corner. It was hospitable and elegant in it's simplicity. Tracy would have loved it, he knew. The thought made him long for her all the more.

Having established his sense of place, Luke made his way back down the stairway and out to the back towards the gardens. More than anything he wanted to be sharing this with his wife and telling her all about the latest turn in his adventure.

One part he would keep to himself, however. He could never tell her about Angela and her innuendo. The Luke of yore would have loved the fact that a young woman wanted to sleep with him. In fact it would have been top on his list of things to do. But Mr. Tracy felt differently. Until this moment he truly didn't realize how much he had dedicated himself to his wife, mind, soul _and_ body. She had once told him the only hands she wanted to touch her were his. He now knew he could say without a shadow of a doubt, the only hand he wanted touching him were hers.

Behind him, Luke could hear shoes approaching on the soft pebbles.

"My wife wanted roses back here, but we just don't have the right soil."

"My wife's mother had a beautiful rose garden. I can picture them both sitting in it. Two greater ladies you will never meet."

"I never had the pleasure of meeting her mother, but your wife certainly left an impression on me."

Luke smiled at the image.

"Yeah, she knows how to do that alright."

"Why are you still bothered, my friend? My daughter was wrong to mislead you but surely you know the truth."

"It's not that simple. I thought my wife was really there. I felt her. And when I thought I had broken my vows I was devastated."

"The heart is stronger than the body, yes? Perhaps she was there with you."

"Yeah... perhaps she was."


	31. Chapter 31

_Tracy_

She had just returned from the boathouse and flopped herself down on the bed. This was causing more stress than it was worth, she realized. Lulu was caught in that terribly time between adolescence and adulthood and completely lacked common sense. If Tracy was honest with herself, she would admit that she liked Johnny. He actually reminded her a bit of Luke. Perhaps that was what attracted Lulu. It was said that daughters married their fathers.

Tracy sat with that for a moment and then laughed. She certainly hadn't married anyone like her father. Well, at least this time. She wanted to erase her first marriages from her mind. Her sons were just about the only thing good to come out of two of them, and the other two weren't worth mentioning. Luke was so very different and would never have been her choice, but he was the perfect one.

Groaning she sat up again. She had so much to do for ELQ and she had to find out her husband's legal status. Alexis hadn't told her anything new, unfortunately. Tracy knew that was another pot she had to stir. The stress of this was starting to get to her. When would this all be over, she wondered.

She needed her drink so she picked it up from the bedside table. Taking a long gulp, she hugged it to her chest and sighed.

_Luke_

He brought the glass to his lips for another gulp. He wasn't give to melancholia or reflection in general, but he certainly missed her. Sighing he placed the glass back on the bedside table. Vodka and ice had become his new favorite drink. Robert had teased him about it but them was the facts – if he couldn't have his wife close at least he could share her favorite drink. He wondered what she was doing and how she was coping with Lulu. His daughter could be difficult at the best of times, but right now she was even more sure she had all the answers.

He had hated her being involved with Logan Hayes last year out of principle. He hated the father so he hated the son. The summer before it had been Dillon Quartermaine. That had been wrong on so many levels, not to mention how much that effected his wife directly. This summer it was the mob. His daughter knew how to pick 'em.

Shaking his head he got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. He hated having to leave her behind, and hated even more that he couldn't tell her he was okay. Somehow the message had to get through to her. He hoped Lucky would find some proper way to let Tracy know he sent his love and was fine. If only he could get to a computer or phone for a few precious minutes. Unfortunately his host didn't have anything but the barest of modern technology.

Luke walked into the bathroom and turned on the tap. At least he did have indoor plumbing – something Manuel's late wife had insisted on before she would move into this house. He splashed some water on his face and then looked up into the mirror.

_Tracy_

She looked into the mirror and saw a tired face staring back at her. For a split second she thought she glimpsed Luke in the mirror with her, but she knew that wasn't the case. The only face staring back at her had far too many wrinkles and dark shadows under her eyes. Thank heavens for make-up, she thought, it was the only thing that made her look descent.

Not for the first time she though about following the line of her generation to the plastic surgeon then quickly threw that thought out of her head. Her mother had grown old beautifully and she knew she was blessed with her mother's good genes if not her personality. Besides, ever line told a story and she liked the wisdom her face portrayed.

She needed something to get her mind off the situation with her husband and step-daughter. Allan had intentionally left out the word 'step' when he was mentioning Lulu and Johnny earlier that day, and if truth be told Tracy had to force the 'step' into her speech before she made the monumental faux pas of calling Lulu her daughter. Evey day Tracy saw more of herself in Lulu, which was probably what was pushing her panic to get Lulu away from anything that connected her with the Zaccharas. Tracy had at least been older when she first brushed with the mob, but the danger was just the same.

Exhaustion was quickly consuming her so she looked at the clock. It was still a few hours until dinner and there was no need to appear beforehand. All she would probably receive was grief from her father anyway. Even if she missed dinner she knew Cook would put something in the refrigerator for her to be eaten later.

An afternoon nap was just the thing. It was so utterly un-Quartermaine, yet so completely Spencer. She was a person caught between the two. Neither and yet both. Lying her head down on the pillow she realized she didn't care. Either way she was being torn to shreds and it was only her strength and sheer determination to keep everything rolling until her husband returned and the Zacchara situation was dealt settled.

She rolled on to her side to get comfortable and looked over at her husband's pillow. Placing her hand on top of the cool satin, she began to stroke it a bit. Soon... this would all be over soon...

_Luke_

He placed his hand on the pillow and felt the cool cotton beneath his hands. He longed for her head to be there, right beside him. When did he become such an emotional fool, he wondered. But it was a rhetorical question because he knew exactly when it started. It started the day he looked into his wife's eyes and saw his home. Home for him wasn't a building in the burbs or a life with rules and expectations, it was complete acceptance for who he was and that's what she gave him. He fell in love with her that moment. She knew him better after one year of pretend marriage than anyone else had with years of experience. It scared him and exhilarated him at the same time. Of course it took time for his heart and head to get together on the matter, but there it was. The person of his destiny all wrapped up in a tight parcel trying to protect herself from the constant hurts in her life.

She had been so soft that night, so open to him. Her hair curled around her face and she laughed when she told him the joy of being married to him was she didn't have to apologize for her actions. That was the truth. Neither of them were angels. Mind you, they weren't exactly devils either. They just played the hands they were dealt and did what they needed to for survival. He bet he didn't know the half of what she had to do in order to get by, but it didn't matter. She was more woman than anyone he had ever met before or since, and that was good enough for him.

Luke realized he couldn't continue on with these thoughts. Being in a large, comfortable bed without her was more difficult every day. He knew he was getting closer to finding what he needed, but that was cold comfort. He wanted to be home, or at least have her here enjoying this adventure with him.

Getting up from the bed he walked over to the window and looked out at the garden. It was quite lovely but it couldn't rival the garden from home. He thought about the roses that would be in full bloom right now and thought about the woman who was probably looking over them at that very moment. Taking a deep breath he could smell her perfume in the air.

_Tracy_

She looked over her mother's rose garden and breathed deeply. Even though she was exhausted she couldn't sleep. The roses were the only thing that made her feel better, that made her feel connected to the people who loved her best. In her mind's eye she could see her mother and her husband sitting down for tea beside the flowers. Her mother always had a special place in her heart for Luke, and Tracy wished for the millionth time that her mother had lived long enough to see her happily married to the man.

They had talked about it often, and Luke had convinced her that Lila was very happy for them. Her mother always believed every person had someone special just waiting around the corner, even her daughter. Tracy had lived on those words so many times in the lonely nights when she though no one would ever love her. She had settled too often for less than she deserved simply because she didn't think she really deserved better. Did she deserve better now? Perhaps, but the pain this time wasn't from heartbreak, it was from having her heart split between two bodies. The pain was worry and longing, not a deep seeded knowledge that she would never be loved in return.

Just above her head she noticed two butterflies dancing on the breeze.

_Luke_

He saw the butterflies dancing just above his head. How perfect, he thought. It didn't matter how the gentle wind was pushing them around, they stuck together. That was he and Tracy. The sight of them filled a little of the hole within his heart, he realized.

They had been apart for almost a month. Surely it wouldn't be many more months until they were back together again, and then the two of them would be physically connected just as those butterflies were.

_Tracy_

She smiled as she watched the butterflies. Yes Luke, she thought, they would be like those butterflies before too long. The hole in her heart felt a little less empty, she realized.


	32. Chapter 32

"I didn't expect to see you here."

Tracy walked up behind Lulu and sat down on the dock beside her. Already that day had been heavy with argument between them and Tracy was trying to avoid going down that road again.

"Tracy, I'm not in the mood to fight." Lulu said as she continued to dangle her bare feet in the water.

"Good, neither am I. It takes too much energy on a hot day like today. Mind if I join you for awhile?"

Lulu shrugged, "it's your house. Well... Monica's house that Alan gave her."

Tracy couldn't help chuckle at that. Even raw Lulu had her father's sense of humour and timing.

She watched her step-daughter out of the corner of her eye, neither saying a word. Something was bothering Lulu and Tracy knew she just had to wait it out. There was a time to dig to the heart of the matter and a time to just let things take their natural course.

"How does the water feel?" she asked Lulu.

"Nice. Cool. Why don't you take your shoes off and feel it?"

"It's not just my shoes, I'd have to take off a whole lot more to enjoy it."

"Tracy, why do you always wear so many clothes. Aren't you hot it that many layers?"

"It's the way I was taught. I am a CEO, I'm not a young woman enjoying a lazy summer afternoon. I have to be ready for anything."

"Doesn't sound very appealing."

"No, sometimes it's not." Tracy stifled her sigh. At least Lulu was talking – that was a good sign.

The continued on in silence. A leaf floated along with the current and out in the distance they could see some sail boats drifting along. Everything seemed to be taking it's time. Tracy couldn't remember the last time she actually just sat with no agenda. Of course she was waiting for Lulu to start, but for the moment it was nice just to have some peace and quiet.

"Johnny was arrested today for beating up Logan."

"Mmmm."

"Aren't you going to tell me how violent he is and how I shouldn't be around him?"

"Do you need me to?" Tracy asked, still looking at the water. It was coming, she realized, but this was just the tip of Lulu's proverbial iceberg. She continued to wait, trying not to get impatient with the girl. Since her volatile step-daughter hadn't blown up already she knew whatever it was bothering Lulu was still percolating.

"No" she tried to sound defiant but it just wasn't there. "Tracy..."

"Hmmm..."

"How well did you know my mother?"

"Mmmm..." Tracy had been prepared for that question. She had never tried to replace Lulu's mother, but that didn't stop Lulu from fighting the possibility.

"That depends on what you want to know."

"Just how well did you know her. What was she like before she met Dad?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm sure there are any number of people who could give you their opinions. I don't think I'm the best one."

"Because you're honest. Because you won't tell me what you think I want to hear. Because you are probably one of the only people in my life that won't make her out to be perfect."

"What's really going on, Lulu?"

Tracy knew the time had come to push a bit, but she resisted the urge to look at Lulu. Some of her best conversations with her step-daughter had happened when Lulu was allowed her space. She was still so young and vulnerable in so many ways.

"Today I got into a fight with Maxie."

"That isn't new."

"No, but what she said is. She said I'm trying to recreate my parent's love story and that I see Johnny as representing my Dad and that I'm living like my mother. She said he will break me just like Dad broke Mom and I'll be staring at the walls from a rocking chair someday. Is that the way it happened?"

Tracy sucked in a long slow breath. No matter what she said she could easily set off Lulu and set their relationship back years.

"Do you really want me to walk into that minefield, Lulu? You might not like what I have to say."

Lulu finally turned to look into Tracy's face and she could see the anguish in her step-daughter's eyes. Lulu had been struggling with this for years and Tracy knew it was time to help the child move on. Saying nothing Lulu merely nodded a fraction.

"Okay, but remember you asked. Everyone around you felt so bad that you lost your mother. Here was this beautiful little girl who was probably crying for her mother's arms and there was no one to help her. Your father was so caught in his own grief and sense of responsibility that he emotionally abandoned you. And your grandmother had to deal with the loss of her daughter and raise a granddaughter. Even your brothers were too young to really understand what they were doing. Anyway, they each thought painting a picture of your mother as a perfect angel was the nicest thing they could do for you. She wasn't an angel, Lulu. She was as human as you or I. She failed, she made mistakes, she lied, she cheated, she conned and she forced your father into a life he never wanted."

"You mean being a father. He never wanted us."

"No, I didn't say that. Luke has his own demons where his parents are concerned. He wanted you, Sweetheart, don't believe his rhetoric that he didn't. He wanted you very much, he just didn't know how to be the father you deserved. He left that to Laura, and when Laura became catatonic he was lost. What he didn't want was that house on Charles Street and everything that went with the white picket fence. He was happier when he was traveling around seeking adventure. He and Laura wanted two very different things and you kids were saddled with the consequences. Lucky is now trying to be the perfect man and you might very well be trying to relive your mother's life."

"So Maxie is right", Lulu said with tears brimming in her eyes. "I will someday lose my mind."

"No, Lulu, don't even thing that. Maxie might have understood your motivation but she can't predict your future. Nothing says you are going to end up like your mother. Something else no one has told you, I'm sure, is that Laura had a mental breakdown before she even met your father."

"She did?"

"Yes, she killed someone and then conveniently lost her mind. Your grandmother took the blame, but even when you mother remembered she still left your grandmother holding the bag."

"That's so wrong. How come I never heard that before? Are you sure it happened that way?"

"I thought you asked me because you knew I'd tell you the whole ugly truth. Now you doubt me?"

"I want to, but you don't have any reason to make that up."

"You never heard it because it would take away from the image of perfect, sweet Laura. Trust me, she caused most of her own problems. You father has never forgiven himself for raping your mother, that is why he's always painted himself as the bad guy and your mother as the most noble soul in the universe. He even calls her 'Angel' to prove the point."

"It's so hard. Aunt Bobbie, Dad, Lucky, Nicholas, Edward, everyone talks about Mom as if she was the most incredible person to walk the earth. How can I ever measure up to that?"

Tracy laughed. "You think you have it hard being Laura Spencer's daughter? Try being Lila Quartermaine's daughter – the daughter who is nothing like her. I've been living in that shadow my entire life."

"You get it."

"I get it."

The fell back into silence while Lulu thought about everything Tracy had just told her. One thing lingered, however...

"Tracy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I will go insane too?"

Ah, the real crux of the issue, Tracy knew.

"Lulu, you may look like your mother on the outside. You might even try to emulate her life. But inside where it counts you are Spencer through and through. I don't worry about that for one second. You are like your father, Sweetheart. When things get tough you just come up with a better plan, you don't crumble."

"You really think so?"

"Do you trust me to tell you the plain truth?"

Lulu smiled at that, feeling relieved for the first time all day. Maxie didn't know the whole situation and she certainly didn't know how Lulu would handle the tough moments. As much as she loved her mother, Lulu had no intention of becoming like her.


	33. Chapter 33

Tracy couldn't breathe. He'd finally responded. He was alive. If only she knew where he was, but at least he was okay. She was overjoyed and she was going to kill him. How dare he do this to her! He should have known better. Didn't he care that she had been frantic for two weeks and if it hadn't been for Lulu and the bedlam around her, Tracy would have gone looking for him long before this.

She had so many questions. Where was he now? What happened to him? She knew he had been separated from Robert but that was all she knew. She assumed he was still in Mexico but she couldn't be sure. She just had to trust him and that was one of the hardest things he could ask of her.

Looking down at her rings, Tracy realized she'd been playing with them. Twisting them around and around her fingers. She felt like those rings being twisted around and around.

Life had been so much easier before he came into her life, she knew. Easier but more meaningless. Luke brought chaos to every corner of her life. Even ELQ had been touched by him. Of course without him she would no longer have ELQ or anything else. Had she told him how much he'd changed her life? Not that she could remember – at least not directly. But in thousands of little ways every days she had tried to tell him.

To say she missed him was an understatement. Some times she just wanted to lay her head on his shoulder and let him be the strong one, let him be the one to worry and make everything okay.

Looking over at her computer she noted the blog comments. It amazed her that Lulu could be Luke's daughter and yet so clueless about people. Even Claudia Zacchara had to point out her lack of understanding. She and Luke didn't need to 'gush' to be sure. Sometimes a look or a movement could convey it all.

She doubted she would hear from him again tonight so she shut everything down and prepared for bed. Quickly she removed her outer protection and placed the symbols of power back in her jewelery box. She walked into their closet and pulled out one of his shirts. The staff hadn't said a word, but Tracy noticed that his shirts were always freshly laundered then lightly sprayed with his cologne while her drawer of nightwear had remained untouched. Alice must know that she only slept in his shirts, but discretion was part of the job.

As she laid down in the middle of the large bed, Tracy focused her thoughts and knew this was one night closer to their reunion. One night closer to having her husband back in her bed.

They seem to have so many reunions. Too many, she thought. Every time he went on the road she was left behind waiting. Every time she had had enough, he wormed his way back in to her good graces. Every time she tried to be strong and tell him she didn't need him, he managed to show her that they both knew she was lying. She needed him desperately, and the only solace in that admission was that he needed her desperately too.

Smiling slightly at the knowledge, Tracy began the evening ritual that occasionally led to sleep. She had begun it the very day she had returned from the loft, in a futile attempt to recapture those precious moments. She cataloged everything they had done together, every kiss, every caress, every laugh, even every tear, and played each of them in her mind's eye. That week in the loft... the nights in the cabin... that first evening in that dreadful motel room... agreeing to go away with him... dancing on the Haunted Star... saying yes to his proposal...

It was there she seemed to stop every night. That proposal was the most precious moment in her life outside of the births of her sons. As a little girl she dreamed that her prince charming would carry her away and ask her to marry him. Over the years she slowly gave up that dream when she realized prince charming didn't exist, at least not for her. And then there he was, offering to be on bended knee if it made her say yes. Telling her he wanted to treat her like she deserved to be treated. More than anything, those were the words that touched her heart and made her say yes. And to get those rings back on her finger had been heavenly.

Snuggling down deeper into the bed, Tracy breathed her husband's sent deeply and thought back to his proposal...

_The rings shimmered in the box as she reached out to touch them, then quickly pulled back her hand._

"_They're yours, Spanky, and I really want you to wear them again."_

"_I don't know..."_

"_Don't know what, Spanky? Don't know if you should or don't know if you want to?"_

"_I want to" she whispered "I want to very much"._

_Luke smiled at his wife. Not his rascally smile that made her heart flutter. Not his superior smile that let the world knew he had the rats by their tails. But it was the smile of a man who was overjoyed that the woman he loved wanted to wear his rings and announce to the whole world that they were bonded._

_Placing the ring box on the couch between them, Luke removed the rings from their velvety bed and reached for his wife's left hand. Looking deeply into her eyes, he said the words she longed to hear...  
_

"_Spanky... Tracy Quartermaine, will you do me the honour of being my wife... again?"_

_Tracy laughed through the tears that threatened to fall down her face. She looked at Luke who had such an expectant yet nervous look on his face. If she could only freeze time, she thought. If she could only preserve that look on his handsome face. If she could only have him look at her so adoringly for the rest of their lives. But she couldn't freeze time and she couldn't deny them anymore. Luke was right, they were a fact of life and she knew it. There wasn't anyone else for her anywhere._

"_Yes. Yes I'll be your wife again."_

_Luke laughed through his own tears as he placed the rings back on her finger. He had wanted to do that for months and was having a hard time hiding his relief. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed the rings and held them lovingly against his cheek._

"_Oh Tracy, I have missed you so much. I'm miserable without you."_

"_You have me, Sweetheart. Just see that you keep your promises this time."_

"_Come here, Mama" he said as he held out his arms. It didn't take any coaxing before she had moved across the couch and nestled herself into his side. _

_The kiss was deeper and more expressive than any she had received in their long separation. With one arm he crushed her to his side while the other found it's way into her hair. It was always her hair. Something about it drew him to her and he loved the response he got when he ran his fingers through the thick, brown locks. _

"_Let me hold you, Wife. It's been so long since we were just able to sit together."_

"_Mmmm, sounds wonderful Husband. I want to remember every moment of this since it's all I have."_

_Luke chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I told you I would remember our wedding for the both of us."_

"_I know, but it isn't the same."_

"_What would you like it to be, Spanky? If we could create the memory together, what would you like? Just you and me or a big blow-out? In the snow or on the beach? Morning or nighttime? Tell me and we'll imagine it together."_

"_You can be such a romantic fool, Spencer. All of that sounds wonderful, but what was our real wedding like? Can you tell me a version that won't make me feel embarrassed?"_

_Luke squeezed her closer and kissed her head again. _

"_Well, I've been thinking about that night. I know you were down there because Dillon and I set you up..."_

"_Nice of you to admit that part. Continue."_

_Smiling, Luke did continue. "Well, you were quite drunk by the time I found you but you could still carry on a conversation. You know, I've wondered for some time now if I really did con you that evening."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I mean you were awfully easy to convince. The more I think about it the more I suspect you liked the idea of being married to me. I thought I was playing such a good con – and I know if you had been sober you wouldn't have gone for it at all – but you are good and it was way too easy."_

"_So you think I wanted you to make fun of me and belittle me in front of my family?"_

"_No, nothing like that. I just think that perhaps the real Tracy knew what we had even before either of us was willing to admit it. I was everything you would never choose, and yet I was exactly what you wanted."_

"_You flatter yourself, Husband."_

"_Yeah, but I AM your husband. I get to flatter myself because you stayed and you fell in love with me anyway."_

"_That I did" she acknowledged. "And I don't think you chose me out of nothing either. You could have picked any number of rich women who fall for your charm, but you chose me on purpose. I think perhaps you knew I was the best thing for you, too."_

"_Undoubtedly, Wife."_

"_So go on, what about the actual wedding."_

"_The Cinderella package? Seems to fit, don't you think? I was your unlikely prince charming and you were the daughter who was treated like the scullery maid yet deserved so much more. We are a fairytale – in a twisted sort of way."_

"_Twisted I'll agree. I can't see myself as a damsel awaiting to be rescued, but it does have a certain girlish charm about it."_

"_You know, Spanky, those wedding chapels can't just marry anyone. If you had looked coerced there wouldn't have been any marriage. The Elvis impersonator must have seen something too. And the way you kissed me after our vows – wow! We have the picture but it doesn't begin to tell the whole story."_

"_Where you surprised?"_

"_By you, my love? Constantly."_

"_Flatterer. Okay, so we knew deep down but wouldn't admit it to ourselves for some time. After the ceremony we went back to your room and then what? I know we didn't sleep together so tell me what did happen."_

"_Yeah, about that, when did you figure that out. You never said anything at the time."_

"_I believe I've told you before. Women know these things. You know, I guess you're right – I did want to be married to you."_

_Luke laughed deep in his throat, "Oh Spanky, you are a wild woman."_

_Jabbing him in the ribs, Tracy smiled too. "So tell me what really happened."_

"_Tell you what happened that night? Well we moved on to the champagne, we started getting frisky. You really did give me that hickey, but the way. I didn't make that up. But even though I was trying to scam you I wasn't going to do anything you didn't want me to do. You wanted to cuddle. Your head was spinning by that time and you were having a hard time just sitting still. I rubbed your back and got you water. You were uncomfortable so I helped you take off your dress. You said you wanted a regular shirt, so I took mine off and wrapped it around you."_

"_So let me get this straight. I was nauseous and sick, with head spins. I was naked and you were a... gentleman? No wonder you didn't tell me that one. Three times I would believe, you being a gentleman would be outside the bounds of the possible."_

"_You wound me, woman."_

"_Ha, I highly doubt that."_

"_Well I wasn't a complete gentleman. I did think of using a pen to play connect the dots on your freckles."_

"_Please tell me you didn't."_

"_No, I used my finger instead."_

"_You rascal..."_

"_Want me to show you?"_

_Turning towards him, Tracy's eyes lit up with mischief. _

"_What do you think?"_


	34. Chapter 34

"You look like a contented man this morning, my friend."

"Ah, Manuel, good morning. Yes I'm very happy man."

"For a man to be that happy it has to do with a woman. Your Mrs. Spencer, she is good?"

Luke smiled up at his host. "She's good and very relieved to hear from me."

Manuel lifted his coffee in salute while Luke did the same.

"I'm sorry it took so long, my friend. I thought it would be so complicated to get word to her. If I knew it would be as easy as buying a cell phone I would have done it for your right away."

"Technology, Manuel... it's come a long way from when we were young. My daughter has this friend, this computer geek Spinelli. Assassin of the Internet, he calls himself. Anyway, he has fixed a secure place on line where the whole family can keep in touch. I wasn't sure at first by Tracy insisted. I'm really glad she did. I can't imagine what she must have been going through. I know it was hard for me but at least I knew she was home safe and sound."

"Assassin of the Internet? Sounds like an interesting character."

"Manuel, you have _no_ idea." Luke chucked at the thought of Spinelli, and more so as he remembered his wife's reaction to the boy. She respected his abilities as a technological wiz-kid but had no use for him as a person.

"So what's on the agenda today, my friend?

"Today? Well I thought I'd ride over to the Purple Papoose and see what I can learn from the bartender. He seems to know the players in these parts. Outside of that, I'm not sure. I'm enjoying your hospitality and I'm open to anything you might have in mind."

Manuel was pleased with Luke's response. Although the trust between the two men had been developing, it was fair to say they were both cautious of the other. Guards still accompanied Luke everywhere, and although the pretense was that they kept him safe, Luke knew they were also watching him for anything that would cause Manuel concern. It didn't bother him. That was how business was done, but he did wish for more freedom.

Getting up from the table, Luke bid Manuel a good morning then returned to his room. He wanted to be out in the town, but more importantly he wanted to be somewhere with better reception for his new Blackberry. He couldn't get anything at the hacienda but had considerable success at his favourite bar. It was enough that he could catch up on the blog and see what was happening to his family.

Without hesitation, Luke gathered his few measly belongings and headed towards the door. He was only interested in getting to town and getting reception. The day before he had managed to download Tracy's stock shot from the ELQ website, so he had one picture, but he needed the connection with his wife and his family. He missed them more than he was willing to admit to anyone, perhaps even to himself.

The ride is was fairly uneventful. The guards had been reduced from two to one, and Luke was sure he could lose this one if he had the mind, but it gave him someone to talk to.

As they entered the bar, Luke noticed the guard stayed along the outer wall just as he had every time previously. At least he had privacy. The guard was obviously told to watch but not to listen in to private conversations. That suited Luke just fine.

He ordered his usual Vodka and Ice, and settled down in one of the far tables to check his phone. The reception was sketchy at best, but at least he could get through. Reading the blog he started to laugh, some things didn't change. Edward was still as cranky as ever but he could see that the old coot was happy he was accounted for. Lulu was clueless and walking into danger. He knew Tracy was doing everything in her power to steer her away from harm but he also knew his daughter wasn't having any of it. If only she used her brains, he thought. Tracy was dealing with more than she signed on for yet again.

Shaking his head, he continued to read. Everything seems the same as when he left. It was almost as though time stood still – but that wasn't the case. 25 days, she said. 25 days? Had it only been a month? He felt like it had been years since he was beside her in the loft or watching her parade around with nothing on but his shirts.

_Well Luke, _he thought, _time to stop admiring the scenery and get focused. This trip to Mexico has pretty much been a bust and the evidence isn't here. Time to get moving to a new location and see what can be found._

With his mind made up, Luke settled in to finish reading the blog and have another round of drinks. The kids were keeping Tracy busy and he would be closer to home by the time he checked in again.

_I'm coming home, baby. Just don't know when I'll get there, but I'm heading back to you like I promised._


	35. Chapter 35

Tracy groaned as she tried to awaken. She couldn't remember a time when it was so difficult to get out of bed. Why didn't her alarm ring, she wondered. Without even opening her eyes she reached over to touch the cool, empty pillow where her husband's head should have been. This had been her early morning ritual for longer than she could remember, but instead of feeling the satin cover she felt nothing but empty air. Something was wrong. She tried to look but had enormous difficultly even opening her eyes. What was the matter with her?

Slowly she managed to pry her lids open and looked around her bed. It wasn't her bed, she realized. Where was she? Alarm bells were now ringing in her brain. What did she do yesterday and where did she end up? Tracy tried looking around but the light coming in through the windows on the other side of the room were causing her head to ache. Her mouth felt dry and she had very little strength. Had she been drinking again and gone home with someone? No, that couldn't be right. She hadn't done that in years, but what had she done to get here?

Trying to focus her attention on her surroundings, she painfully pushed herself up from the bed. Every movement caused fresh ripples of pain and she had to stop often just to let the aches wash away. Once she was finally sitting and the waves of nausea had subsided she attempted opening her eyes again. It took her a few moments to adjust to the light and get her bearings.

Looking around the room a new sense of dread seeped into her soul. She had no idea where she was. The room itself was quite well decorated. The walls were painted in a light sage which complimented the taupe upholstery on the armchairs. Above her the plaster ceiling was an antique white which highlighted the relief designs around the edge of the room. The broadloom on the floor matched the colour of the ceiling and the linens were non-descript. All in all it was a pleasant room and one Tracy would have no problems staying in if she had chosen it herself. Unfortunately she had no recollection of arriving there.

To her great relief she found herself alone in the room. After so many arguments between she and her husband about fidelity, the last thing she wanted was to find herself in bed with another man. She would never be able to look in her husband's face again knowing that shame. But if she hadn't come here with someone else, how had she come?

She wasn't sure her legs could be trusted but she had to find out where she was. Creeping over to the large windows she looked out to see nothing but fields and water. She wasn't in Port Charles, she realized. The momentary relief of finding herself alone was now replaced with a fresh dread. She wasn't at home, she wasn't in town, she was close to the water and unless she was mistaken the smell was distinctly that of the Atlantic Ocean rather than Lake Ontario. The house was obviously old Victorian which could mean she was anywhere from Savannah to St. John's.

Panic started to creep up her spine. She didn't like being out of control and this was about as far out of control as she could imagine. Fighting through the aches that still pulse through her body, Tracy looked around the room for anything that would give her a clue to their location. The few books on the shelves were Bronte and Austin, and could have been there since the room was built. Pictures were of landscapes and children playing, but again they could have been there for years. There wasn't a phone directory or calendar anywhere, nor were there magazines or newspapers. It was as if she had been dropped into a vacuum with no way out.

Tracy walked over to the doors on the far side of the room. The first one was an enormous closet that held a few outfits on the hangers. She checked over each piece and noted they were her size and style. Someone had obviously gone to a great deal of trouble for her. But again the pockets were empty and there wasn't anything distinctive on the tags. The drawers also held clothing for her but nothing gave a hint as to her location nor her captor.

The second door lead to a large white bathroom. A basket of personal necessities sat on the windowsill, and she noted they were the brands she preferred. Again that sense of dread worked up her back. She wasn't given to panic but she had a harder time keeping it at bay with each discovery. Whomever brought her to this room had been studying her enough to know what she wore and what she used, and outside of her husband or Quartermaine staff, no one should know those answers.

Her husband... would he have done this, she wondered?

As quickly as the thought came to mind it left. Luke might have pulled something like this early in their marriage but he wouldn't be doing it now. They were too close and he wouldn't terrify her like this. If he had arranged all of this he would be there to see her reaction, he wouldn't be playing games with her. No, this was someone who wanted her to know that he could get to her at any time and know that she was being watched.

Tracy knew what the third door was, and just as she suspected it was locked from the outside. This was not Luke's work at all, she knew, but she couldn't be sure he wasn't connected in some way. If he knew he would be outraged, but anyone trying to get to Luke could very well come after her. Lulu had the protection of Jason and Tracy knew there were guards watching the girl at all times, but she had told Jason she didn't want to live that way again. The irony, she laughed to herself, she had spent all this time trying to keep others safe and had left herself completely vulnerable.

Returning to one of the wingback chairs, Tracy sat and began to think. She had to get out and had to find a way to contact her family. She knew they all kept tabs on the blog and that yesterday morning they were all still in contact – at least she thought it was yesterday morning. She had no way of knowing how much time had passed.

Once Luke found out he would be on his way home, she was sure of it. Smiling to herself she realized for the first time he was her hero as well as her prince charming. When had the shift occurred, she wondered. There was a time when she knew he wouldn't come for her first. Then they grew to a place where she wanted to believe he would come for her but wasn't sure. Now she knew for certain that he would come to her rescue. Tracy let those feeling of love and security sink in for a few moments. Thank God he had been in touch before all this happened. He would find out she was missing and he would find her.

The moment passed as Tracy thought about other members of her family. Her boys would be frantic by now, she guessed. And her father... oh her father... For all the insults and banishments she knew her father loved her and would be beside himself by now. With Monica still in rehab, Alice was the only one to support him. Grudgingly she knew that Alice was probably closer to him that she would ever be, but at least he would have that.

Then there was Lulu and Lucky. Lucky would come looking for her too, she knew. He was probably already on the case and would do it through police channels. She hoped Luke would realize that too so he wouldn't get caught. He wouldn't be able to do anything for her from a prison cell. Lulu was the one who concerned her the most. The child was still so naive about the Zaccharas and their intentions. Tracy hoped that Johnny lived up to his word and would protect the girl. Luke had enough on his plate without finding Lulu hurt or missing.

Tracy couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to Lulu. She truly was the daughter Tracy had never had, even if she would never admit it out loud. As she arose from the chair and walked to the window, Tracy kept hoping that Lulu would start keeping her head down. She was so out of her league.

The windows were all open and were letting in the smell of salt air mixed with roses. Tracy looked out the window to see the walls beneath her went straight down. If she had been younger she would have tried breaking through the screens and climbing down. Her captors must have known age would keep her from something so rash, she realized with sarcasm. Still if the need came she would do it. She hadn't been married to Luke Spencer for this long without realizing she could still push her physical limitations.

A sound across the room alerted her to the door being unlocked. Crossing her arms she turned to see who was intruding on her space. She watched as a grey headed woman brought a tray in and placed it on the table beside the fireplace. Behind her a man stood with keys and a shoulder holster. Although it was empty, Tracy didn't want to take any chances.

As silently as they entered, the couple left the room and locked the door. Tracy didn't know who they were but they were obviously there to care for her.

The food smelled good and as her stomach started to grumble she realized she hadn't eaten in hours. She wasn't sure if it was safe, but on the other hand they obviously had ways to achieve their goal and starving herself wouldn't solve anything. Knowing it was a risk that needed to be taken, Tracy wasted no time digging in to her small banquet. The coffee was gourmet, the eggs were perfectly seasoned and the fruit tasted as though it had been hand picked that morning. Given their location it was quite possible. Even the rolls looked freshly baked. Someone was certainly going through a great deal of trouble for her.

Just as she was finishing she heard the keys in the door again. This time she didn't move as she prepared herself to pepper them with questions. She needed answers. Tracy Quartermaine Spencer was not without resources, nor was she without vulnerabilities. She had to know if she was being held because of her work or because of her family – that knowledge would dictate how she handled everything else.

Once more the man with the shoulder holster entered the room and the small woman came in to retrieve the tray. Tracy saw a look of satisfaction on the woman's face when she saw how much had been eaten. It wasn't the look of calculation but more the look of pride. This woman must have made the bread and picked the berries by hand, Tracy noted. She obviously took pride in caring for her 'guests', and that was knowledge that Tracy could use to her advantage when the time came.

As she left, Tracy looked up at the guard by the door and was just about to ask him why she was here when the answer entered through the door.

"You..."


	36. Chapter 36

She had never wanted to kill anyone so much in her life. How dare he do this to her! She was ready to scratch his eyes out and it took all her strength not to lurch at him.

"You... you bastard."

"Come now, Ms. Spencer. I'm just here for a friendly chat. Is that any way to greet an acquaintance."

"It's MRS. Spencer, and you are little more than the bugs I scrape off my car window. You are not a person I would spend any time with. You disgust me."

Trevor chuckled as he sat down in the seat across from her.

"And all this time I was thinking your were the reasonable one of the family. Shame really, considering who I had to work with. I had such high hopes for you. But maybe we can make this work after all.

"So, what do you think of your room? I think it's quite lovely. It's very feminine without being cutesy, don't you think? The designer I hired was understated which suits my tastes. My room is more stately but it doesn't have this view. Isn't the water lovely? And the roses are in bloom, but of course you would recognize that considering the wonderful garden your mother used to keep. It must be hard without your mother. I understand you were close."

As he spoke Trevor looked towards the window and gestured around the room. If Tracy didn't know he was up to something she would wonder if he was mentally sound. Clearly this situation was not of her choosing nor was she there voluntarily. He was far from being mentally incapacitated, however. He was clearly evil and meticulous in his planning. How long had he been preparing for her, she wondered.

"I hope you didn't mind my choosing your reading material. I understand you are quite a fan of Jane Austin, and the Bronte sisters wrote in the same era so I just assume they would be to your liking. I've always admired someone who can appreciate the classics. I've sometimes fancied myself as Darcy or perhaps General Tilney. I often wondered if his wife was truly in that hidden part of the building. What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Tracy could not believe her ears. He had had her kidnapped, moved to the coast and locked away in a undisclosed location and wanted to talk about _Northanger Abbey_?

"Mrs. Spencer? Do you think Miss Morland was correct or was hers just the imagination of an overactive young girl?" Trevor sat looking at Tracy expecting a honest answer.

"You are just as insane as Anthony Zacchara."

Trevor laughed out loud at that one. "Come now, Mrs. Spencer, you and I both know that isn't the case. Tony is wild, he's passionate, he doesn't think through his actions. I, however, think every detail through and anticipate the problems before they begin. He thinks like a boy from the other side of the tracks. Me... I'm a lawyer with the mind of a steel trap.

"So about the Abbey and Miss Morland, what are your thoughts? Young girls, as I said, sometimes get foolish ideas into their heads and don't know when to leave well enough alone."

Tracy was just about to tell him what she thought of his attempts at distraction, when she finally realized what he was saying. The man was smooth and highly intelligent, she noted. Finding his weakness wasn't going to be easy. The best she could do was follow his thought process.

"Well, since you asked, Miss Morland was quite imaginative in her assumptions and certainly didn't know what to make of all the clues she found. But one thing you have to remember is that Miss Morland had a large, experienced family behind her and they weren't about to see her hurt or abandoned. They knew how the world worked and were not so easily fooled. The thing about youth, Mr. Lansing, is that it passes and as we age we acquire wisdom. Miss Morland was not as ignorant of the world or the players as she might have seemed at first."

"You make a good point, Mrs. Spencer. I hadn't thought of that." Trevor's eyes started to shine and he knew he was in his element. This was going to be enjoyable on many levels, he realized. "But until Miss Morland does mature in beauty and stature, she has to learn the hard way. The Tilney family was very close and didn't take to outsiders. When the General spoke, both Eleanor and Henry knew he was in charge of their lives."

"Perhaps one of the problems is that the General was incapable of understanding the desires of his children, which is why Eleanor and Henry needed to find like-minded comrades outside of the Abbey. One can only be suppressed for so long without needing to rebel." Two could play this game she knew.

"You are very wise, Mrs. Spencer. I guess you've learned that through experience with your own sons. I understand they both had to strike out on their own to get out from under the 'suppression' of their mother and the Quartermaines in general."

"My sons are none of your concern, Mr. Lansing. And I might suggest that your son hasn't exactly fared well. But all appearances he had never had the backbone to 'get out'."

"Ah yes, Richard... he had so much potential but threw it all away. He's still young, though, and perhaps he will see the way through."

"You truly are a condescending ass. You sit here and spout threats through literature, and all the while pretend you are the grand man of the manor where I have the good fortune to spend the fortnight. What are you up to, and cut the crap about Austin. I can see that you went to great lengths to study my likes and dislikes before you had me brought here."

"So you noticed, good." Totally ignoring her rising hostility, Trevor acted pleased that his _thoughtfulness_ was noted. "I wanted you to be comfortable. As a single man I haven't much knowledge of women's things, but my researcher did her job well. I tested the hand cream before you arrived and it's quite pleasing. You have wonderful taste, Mrs. Spencer. I hope you do enjoy yourself."

"Enjoy myself? You are insane. I want to go home now! I demand you return me. Everyone will have noticed by now and they will be looking for me."

"Oh Mrs. Spencer, I'm sure you want to believe that but as I said, my researcher did her job. There is no one to look for you. Your sons are away, your husband is on a lark somewhere that even you can't find him and the police would never think to look here – even if they were called. For an extremely beautiful woman, you are truly alone in this world."

Tracy was having an increasingly difficult time controlling her temper. Part of her believed what Trevor said, but she knew it was just another form of baiting. More than anything she wanted to yell at him just how many people would be concerned about her disappearance – or at least the disappearance of Luke's wife – but she didn't want to give him more ideas.

Trevor abruptly got up from his chair and headed to the door.

"Mrs. Spencer, always a pleasure. Do you want to eat your evening meal in the dining room or would you like the housekeeper to bring it to your room again?"

"You bastard, I want to go home."

"Look, I went to all this trouble for you, the least you can do is enjoy my hospitality."

"Your hospitality?" Tracy flew at him and was just about to punch him in the face when two strong arms grabbed her from behind and held her firm.

The guard had never left and now he held her firmly with her arms pinned to the sides of her body. She was beyond angry and her chest was heaving from the exertion of her struggle.

"My Mrs. Spencer, you are quite a spitfire when you want to be. I imagine your are amazing in bed. So beautiful, so charming, so passionate. Mr. Spencer is one very lucky man."

"Don't even think about it, you son of a bitch. I will tear you to shreds. When I'm through with you there will be nothing left. I can hurt you in ways you can't even imagine."

Getting close to her ear he hissed, "You might think you can hurt me in ways never invented but I can hurt you in the oldest way of all." To make his point he grazed his knuckles along her jawline, down her throat and down between her breasts.


	37. Chapter 37

Tracy glared at Trevor.

"Do you think you are the first man who has threatened me with rape or even the first man to try it? I've survived a lot worse than you can offer, and I will dance on your grave once my people are done with you."

Trevor stood back and stared at her for a moment. He like her spunk, in fact he liked everything about her. She had class and style, and yet she knew how to get down in the muck and wrestle. In a split second decision he realized he would have to seed his staff out to purchase more clothing, because he was going to keep Tracy Quartermaine in this house as long as he could. Luke Spencer would lose a hell of a lot more than his freedom.

"You're people? Now come, Mrs. Spencer, you haven't had 'people' for years. You see, I know all about you. I know about Tracy Ashton, Tracy Williams... Tracy Hornsby and Tracy Soleito. And between them all there was Tracy Quartermaine. You are a fascinating woman but you have never been properly appreciated. Even your current marriage is lacking in respect and trust."

"You know nothing" she spit. Her arms were still pressed to her sides but she would not give him the satisfaction of exposing here fears.

"If you say so, but I'm a very observant man." Straightening his back, he nodded to the guard to release Tracy before he continued. "I'm also a very patient man, Mrs. Spencer. I guess this is all overwhelming to you and you are concerned about your family, as any mother should be..."

"What have you done, Trevor?" Tracy interrupted. She could handle anything thrown at herself but her children were a different matter.

"Done, me? Nothing dear lady I assure you. Both of your sons are fine."

"And Luke's children?"

"You really care about them that much? They're not your children."

Tracy just glared at the man. He might be brilliant in the court room but he was clueless when it came to being a parent.

"Let me explain something to you, Mr. Lansing... it doesn't matter where my step-children came from, they are a part of my husband and that makes them a part of me. And until he returns home, they are my responsibility."

"We're back to 'Mr. Lansing'. Well that won't last long. We will be on a first name basis soon."

Trevor turned from her and started walking back to the door. Thinking better of it, he shook his finger in the air and returned to face her.

"You know, this isn't how I imagined the evening. How about we go together to the dining room and we can have a nice, civil meal together. And after drinks if you want to return to your room you are more than welcome, although a nice walk around the rose garden might be more to your liking. And I'll even give you the key to your door so you can be assured no one will take advantage of you. I was out of line earlier with my threat. I'm not going to hurt you. When you come to my bed – and it's when, not if – I want you to be there because you are ready not because you are forced."

"You certainly think highly of yourself, Mr. Lansing. What makes you think I would ever willingly go to your bed? For all your planning you seem to have overestimated your charm and underestimated my marriage vows. Do you think I am the type to develop Stockholm Syndrome?"

Trevor threw back his head and laughed.

"Delightful... simply delightful. I should have pursued you ages ago. Come, let's go down to dinner and we can continue this conversation."

Turning back towards the door, Trevor offered Tracy his arm but she declined. He didn't expect differently but that didn't take away from his momentary disappointment. Soon she would be more open to him, he knew.

Instead he ushered her out the door in front of him and directed her through the hallway. Tracy took note of everything from the wall colour to the décor. There were few rooms but they were generously proportioned. It seemed every room had their own en suite, but noted that hers had the best view. Trevor pointed out his room as they went by, which amused and disgusted Tracy at the same time. He was cocky, which she might be able to use to her advantage.

The wide circling staircase swept them downstairs. In past eras she imagined the mistress of the manor had made grand entrances to the awaiting guests below. It truly was a magnificent old house. The wood floor gleamed and the staircase itself was polished oak. The woven runner in the front hall held hints of roses throughout it's dark green pattern. A parlour was to the right of the foyer while the dinning room was to the left. In any other circumstance Tracy would have been impressed with the grandeur of the old home.

"You like what you see. I can tell. I'm glad."

"Don't congratulate yourself, you hired a good decorator. It doesn't take away from the fact that I resent being here."

"All in good time, Mrs. Spencer. Come, sit with me. I have asked the cook to prepare your favourites. I think she will rival anything set at the Quartermaine table. Sauvignonblanc**,** for your pleasure."

Trevor was being an exceptional host. She had seen earlier that he was ruthless, but he was certainly a gracious host when it suited him. Tracy knew the only way to find his weakness and motives was to get him talking. Swallowing the bile in her throat, she accepted the chair he held and nodded her appreciation for the wine. He then seated himself at the head of the table beside her.

"Lechiem!" he said as he raised his glass.

Tracy raised her glass as well then took a sip of the clear wine. It felt wonderful on her parched throat and seemed to settle the anxious nerves in her stomach.

Putting his glass down, Trevor crossed his arms on the table and leaned in towards her, "So ask. I can see the questions racing to get out."

"Again with the presumptions. That's a bad habit of yours."

"Forgive me, Madam. I assumed your curiosity would be getting the better of you by now."

"I think you have me mistaken for my step-daughter, Mr. Lansing. Things rarely 'get the better of me'. Actually the only thing I'm wondering is why me, why now?"

Nodding, Trevor leaned back in his seat. He tented his fingers and looked as though he was contemplating his answers.

"Why you... why now... I have nothing against you, Mrs. Spencer. Nothing at all . As I said earlier I find you beautiful, very intelligent and hope to convince you that I am the better man for your attentions. If all were equal we would be having this dinner without locks or guards. Unfortunately you are leverage."

"Leverage? Against whom, dare I ask." Taking another sip of wine she tried to lean back in her seat and act as non chalant as her host.

"Not against whom, per se, but against this situation. You see your step-daughter is in the position to cause a whole lot of trouble. Personally I have nothing against the girl either, I just want her leaving John alone."

"And you assume kidnapping me will force Lulu to walk away from Johnny Zacchara? You are delusional."

"I assure you I am not that naïve. But if you remove enough layers of security slowly the message will get through. Anthony told her that her father would go to prison unless she did what he asked. Unfortunately she was too much of a liability so I had to make that happen anyway."

"You did that? You sent our lives into chaos because Lulu likes Johnny? You son of a bitch. All of this was your fault. What benefit did you think you would derive?" Tracy was ready to cross the table and punch him again. This time there wasn't a guard behind her to stop her.

"Now, now, Mrs. Spencer, all of those charges will go away in due time. The Federal authorities respond quickly to accusations but the proof just won't stand up in court. Your husband will be a free man eventually. But at any rate, Lulu didn't get the message. So now I'm moving along. You see, if her step-mother can be taken out of her own rose garden at any point and Lulu can be made aware that it's her association with Johnny that's responsible, then she might get the message. If that doesn't work I will just have to remove more people."

"You are a monster. Who's next in line after me? Are you going to kill them?"

"Oh Mrs. Spencer, you don't have anything to worry about. I am only interested in Lulu leaving Johnny's life. She is too much of a distraction for him. He has a job to do and right now he's spending too much time focused on her. And she has no respect for the way business is handled. I know you understand business and you know what I'm saying."

"You seem awfully interested in the son of your employer. From what I understand he has no use for you. What do you get out of this?"

"I don't get anything out of this except knowing that John is fully prepared to inherit the family business, and hopefully many more evenings with your charming company."

Tracy knew there was more to this than Trevor claimed. He hadn't told her much but she knew the clue was in there somewhere. She had to play his game to see where it lead. Taking another sip of wine she tried to keep her eyes and face neutral, however her brain was screaming for her husband to find her and get her away from this mad man.


	38. Chapter 38

Once he made his mind up, very little could persuade Luke Spencer to change it. He was tired of being so far from home and needed to get back to his wife. Enough was enough.

Manuel, always the gracious host, helped Luke sell some of the diamonds Lucky and Sam had smuggled down to him and found his transportation that wouldn't ask questions. It might not have been the luxury accommodations he was used to when he traveled with his wife, but that was more about her needs than his. He didn't care how stinky the ride nor how slow the road, so long as he was heading north.

Getting from Mexico into Texas wasn't hard. Manuel knew exactly the people to talk to and the boarder patrol that would turn it's back. Sometimes it was nice living in the land where cold hard cash could still top civil obedience. The loaded 'friend' under his coat didn't hurt either.

He made his connections and found the rides he was looking for. Luke knew better than to ask questions, but he would bet his last dollar that they were Soleito's people doing it for the former Mrs. It didn't matter. He would be back to the border of New York within two days and would find his own way from there. Home was calling like a beckon and he couldn't wait to wrap his wife in his arms again.

The more he thought about Tracy the more satisfied he was with his decision. This past month apart was killing both of them, and he knew it. Last summer it had almost been easier knowing he couldn't contact her for fear of Baldwin's smimy toadies trying to find him. But this summer, the blog made it more difficult. He was in touch with her almost every day and could see the loneliness she was facing. Then when he disappeared from that she was beside herself. Thank god she hadn't come looking. She wouldn't have liked what she found.

At least he could tell her he was on his way home. Not directly, of course, since Baldwin and Zacchara were on the blog. But he could pass the message on to Lucky, who would in turn tell Tracy.

Smiling, he thought about his son. Lucky had come through for him in a pinch a couple of times already. He was Spencer through and through, even if he made the mistake of being a cop. Lucky hadn't forgotten who was important and that the rules weren't always just. Living on your instincts would be his ultimate salvation, Luke knew, not some hooey about rules and guidelines. Someday his son would fully embrace the things his father had taught him. Perhaps with Sam at his side he would start to live life without safety nets.

Luke was proud of his son. His daughter was a different story, unfortunately. Dear Lesley Lu was too big to be put over his knee, but that was exactly what she needed. He couldn't believe the grief she continued to give her step-mother. Tracy had been there for his daughter time and again, but Lulu didn't appreciate it at all. He knew Tracy was at her wit's end, and she had more insight into the workings of a young woman's mind that he would ever have. If Lulu hadn't been involved with the mob prince, Luke would be content to let her learn the hard way. Unfortunately the hard way might end in death this time around.

Around dinner time, Luke saw that they had crossed the state lines into Louisiana. One state down and eight more to go. _I'm coming baby_, he thought.

They pulled into a tiny Cajun restaurant just inside the border. Luke's ride didn't know all the details about his passenger, but they both were relieved every time they crossed a border without incident. It didn't take a genius to know the cargo in the back of the truck wouldn't be well received by the authorities. They would be traveling primarily by dark, Luke knew, as they slowly wove their way up the eastern seaboard.

Four weeks in Mexico had increased his tolerance for spicy food, but it still didn't sit as well as it had before his heart attacks. At the time he thought it would be a terrible thing to give up, but that was only his stubbornness. Other things he had had to give up over the last few months were worse. Hopefully he would get all of that back. Compared to being with his wife every night, cigars and hot foods were easy to forgo for his lifetime.

The driver motioned to Luke that he was ready to leave. By unspoken agreement they had entered the restaurant alone and would leave alone. Luke would meet the driver down the road a bit so that no one in the restaurant could connect them. It was a simple thing, but it was long a standard on these types of trips. So was the lack of conversation. He guessed that some people would have trouble keeping silent for that long, but Luke appreciated the solitude. It allowed him time to think out his next moves and prepare to surprise his wife. That alone kept his mind active. Last time he left she cut her hair and started buying a different wardrobe. He wondered what he would discover upon this return.

Once the driver slowed and Luke was back in the cab of the truck, the two headed towards the secondary highway that would take them further northeast. The sun was just about to set and they could easily be lost in the shadows.

Settling back in his seat, Luke pulled his Blackberry out and tried to get reception. It had been bad in Texas, but seemed even worse in Louisiana. They wouldn't be traveling close to large centers so it didn't look like it was possible to read the goings on of his family nor signal Lucky to be ready.

Accepting the inevitable, Luke sank down further in his seat, pulled the hat down over his eyes and tried to sleep. He filled his mind with images of his wife in a bubble bath, wrapped in his shirt, in full battle mode as she prepared for a board meeting, even licking her lips after sneaking some cake. She was so many people in one small body and he couldn't wait to see them all first hand.

Luke slept until they reached the border of Mississippi. He was awakened by the sounds of his driver pulling into a gas station. The prices astonished him and he understood why Manuel had been so fond of horses on his estate. Their smell left much to be desired, but the cost was definitely worth it.

He tried his cell phone again and was pleasantly surprised with the reception. He quickly wrote another entry on the blog then settled in to read the comments from their family. Just as it has in Louisiana, the reception faded as soon as they dipped into another valley. The lack of access frustrated him as he kept trying to get a signal then sign on to the blog. He missed seeing his wife's comments and only had had time to note she hadn't written anything that day. He assumed she was busy and thought nothing of it.

When they finally reached a fairly level, straight stretch, Luke pulled out his Blackberry again and signed into the blog. Within seconds of reading the comments his heart plunged into his stomach. Tracy was missing. Where the hell was she? The bounding in his ears increased when he read she had been taken out of the rose garden and no one knew anything about her captors. There was the usual blaming from Edward and the panic from Dillon. It eased his mind somewhat to see the family had responded so quickly to her disappearance. Even Alice was keeping tabs on everything. But it wasn't enough – he needed to get home immediately and find her.

"How long 'til we reach New York?" he asked the driver.

"Not until tomorrow evening. Why the rush?"

"My wife's been taken."

Nodding the driver kept his pace steady while reaching for his cell phone. "Mrs. has been taken." was all he said. Putting down the phone, the driver continued as though nothing had happened. Luke was getting more agitated by the second.

"Well?" he asked anxiously.

"They will look. We'll get to New York tomorrow evening."

And until then Luke could do nothing but worry and read the blog.

_I'm coming for you, Baby. Count on it!_

**(For those interested in the blog, it can be found at lukeandtracy.blogspot)**


	39. Chapter 39

The truck pulled out and headed in the opposite direction. All was quiet as Luke made his way up the path towards the cabin in the woods. He hoped the message had gotten through and he would be met by the people he wanted to see.

Laughter greeted his ears as he shimmied along the side of the cabin, and he smiled when he recognized the voices. Opening the door he snuck into the small kitchenette and moved towards the main living area.

"Daddy's home. Hope I'm not interrupting."

The two people in the room were immediately surprised then relieved to see him.

Lucky was the first to reach him and pulled his father into a bear hug.

"What took so long? We expected you hours ago."

"Sorry Cowboy, but I didn't control the bus. I had to go at their speed. It nearly killed me, but I got here in one piece without a following."

"We're just really glad to see you, Luke" Sam said and came forth for a hug of her own. "We've been so worried about you since Mexico, and now with Tracy missing it just seems that everything is out of hand."

Luke nodded. That was exactly how he felt. Nothing was going the way it was supposed to go. His wife was supposed to be safe and sound at the Quartermaine mansion, abusing the servants and drinking too much vodka. Instead she was out there in the great unknown.

"Dad, I hope I read your codes correct. We got to the cabin fine. No one followed. I've also brought maps of the area with all the unmarked roads. They left in boat, though, so I'm not sure how that will help us. I hope bringing Sam was the right thing to do."

Luke put a hand on his son's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "You did exactly as I wanted. I'm very proud of you, Son. You've been a great help through all of this and you've saved the day more than once."

Sam sat down at the table with the two men and began looking over the maps.

"Okay Luke. I get the Little House in the Woods – that's this cabin. And Treasure Island was bringing the maps and the other documents along. But what was Cat in the Hat? That one confused me."

Luke chuckled as he looked at his son's girlfriend. This was one a keeper, and he hoped Lucky knew it. She could be a Spencer, and he hoped one day she would be.

"Lucky was to bring you along. Thing One and Thing Two. Besides, I need someone with your skill around boats. We need to track these bastards down."

Sam laughed at the crafty old man, then looked over at Lucky. Relieved that he had done exactly what his father wanted, he smiled at the woman in his life. Here they were on another adventure and she was loving it as much as he was. Some things must be genetic.

"Okay, lets see what we've got here" Luke said as he rolled out the maps. He studied the geographical schematics of the county for a moment then flipped through to the map of the Quartermaine grounds. "You said Spinelli is 100 percent sure they took her through the docks? Anything after that?"

"No" Lucky said, "the security cameras were focused on the property but not the breakwater that lead to the lake."

"And we're sure she was taken out to the lake and not across the grounds?"

"Luke, I saw the footage myself. She was grabbed from behind and someone used chloroform or something, then they carried her to a small Zodiac docked at the boat house. The only way they could have gone was out to the lake. Spinelli is trying to find satellite pictures that might show us what happened, but it's a long shot."

"Well, a long shot is better than no shot." Luke said matter-of-factly, and got up from the table. It was taking all his strength not to go to Zacchara with a baseball bat. "Okay, what else do we know?"

Sam and Lucky looked at each other. The moment of truth had arrived and neither of them wanted to tell Luke. The investigation so far hadn't found Tracy, but it did discover who else was missing.

Luke could see on their faces that he wasn't going to like what he heard. "Out with it" he barked.

"Well, we know through Claudia that as far as she can tell the Zaccharas didn't take her, and Jason's men have confirmed it."

"And we trust her?"

"Nicholas does. I don't know what the two have going on but they seem to trust each other."

"Okay, what else?" Luke was getting impatient.

"Well, Luke, this isn't about ELQ so it's about family. The threat seems to be Tracy being a Spencer rather than her being a Quartermaine."

"Yeah" Luke nodded, "I figured that much. So what are you not telling me? Spit it out. I'm not going to like it so just put it on the table."

"Dad, Trevor Lansing hasn't been seen in a few days."

"God damn it. I knew someone in that family did this. Any leads on where he is?"

Luke was ready to go after the man, but he kept himself under control. Tracy wouldn't be served by his running off half-cocked. Instead he started rummaging around the room looking for whatever he could find to drink. He needed to settle his nerves and think how best to approach the situation.

"The land registry documents we brought, Luke. They have Trevor owning properties around the country. The Zaccharas obviously made him very rich over the years. I don't know, but I think maybe we should focus on the ones close to the coastline. After all, they escaped by boat so it sounds logical. What do you think?"

Downing the glass Luke quickly poured himself another.

"What do I think? I think you make a perfect Thing Two, that's what I think" he said as he raised his glass to her. "And I also think you have a good point. How many properties are we talking about?"

Luke grabbed the bottle and brought it with him back to the table where Lucky had already spread out the ownership documents. He could see that his son and Sam were ahead of him on this and had marked the points on the Eastern seaboard.

"Son of a bitch is wealthy, I'll give him that." Luke said as he noticed how many properties they would have to search.

"Well some of them are in his name, some in Adell's and some in Ric's. We've also included the ones in Zacchara's name – both Anthony and Johnny's mother, Maria. I'd rather we get everything the first time."

"So son, which brain are you using for this? PCPD or Spencer? I'm impressed by how thorough you've been."

"Well Dad, the police force have taught me a few things too." Lucky laughed at his father. Even though he knew his dad loved him, the police force would always be a bone of contention between them.

"And how much do they know?" Luke wasn't laughing anymore.

"They know that Tracy is missing. Physical evidence at the mansion suggests she was drugged and one security camera has them carrying her in the direction of the boat house. A missing person's has been filed and the force is covering every inch of the Quartermaine grounds."

"So they don't have any idea of the Lansing angle?"

"The police are concentrating on the Quartermaines and ELQ to see if this kidnapping is business related."

"Bloody Keystone Cops. What is your official capacity?"

"I'm family. I'm a conflict of interest so I've been assigned elsewhere."

"Conflict of interest. Convenient. When anything happens to his girls, Bubba is front and center. Oh well, if there have their heads up the Quartermaine ass then they won't be in our way. So what's next?"

"What's next is Sam and I go camping and do some exploring. You stay here, and no heroics understand?"

"_Harrumph_, you know who you're talking to, right?"

"Dad, I mean it. I can't be watching you and searching for Tracy."

Luke was just about to protest when Sam place her hand on his arm. "Besides, we need you here with Spinelli. Perhaps something in Tracy's habits will give us some clues. Maybe what she likes to eat or her shopping habits or something like that. Anything that would help him create a pattern. They have to buy things for her."

He was getting old and he didn't like it. He wanted to be breaking down the doors but he knew what they were suggesting was the smart way to go about everything.

"Okay, fine. But when you find her I get to be the hero, understood?"

Lucky smiled at his father and nodded his head. "Yeah Dad, you can be the White Knight to Tracy's Damsel in Distress. Just wait 'til we find the right tower to climb, okay?"

Luke snorted at his son's humour. "Yeah... alright... lets just find her fast. 'Not in Control' Tracy is no one's idea of a good time."

Laughing sadly at the truth of that, they put their heads together and started formulating a plan of action. Somehow Luke hoped that Tracy could sense him and know he was coming for her. And once he found her he wouldn't let her go.

**(For those interested in the blog, it can be found at lukeandtracy.blogspot)**


	40. Chapter 40

**WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT**

Luke walked aimlessly around the cabin. They still hadn't heard anything from the kidnappers and Lucky was keeping his cards close to his vest. So far only Sam and Lucky knew he was this close to Port Charles, and he knew they wouldn't tell a soul. He also knew Lucky wouldn't tell him anything about the search until he had narrowed in on Trevor's location. More than once Luke worried that it was a long shot, focusing on Trevor when there was no evidence to suggest he had anything to do with Tracy's kidnapping, but the timing of his disappearance left too many unanswered questions.

Walking back into the kitchenette, Luke grabbed the remaining bottle and poured his drink. Lucky had left just enough hooch to occupy his time, but not enough to get really drunk. Damn kid. He was loyal to his step-mother, that one. Luke smiled at the thought. His kids loved his wife. Who'd have thought it possible? Her reputation as a cold, loveless shark had proceeded her, but the longer he and his children spent time with her the more they realized reputation wasn't everything.

Returning to the living room, Luke sat in the easy chair, popped it up and started his own version of memory lane. He's been doing it quite a bit of late, and it saddened him that he couldn't make more memories with his wife. An icy hand grabbed him around the heart as he momentarily contemplated never having another opportunity. No. Tracy would be returned and they would continue on together. Surely fate wouldn't be that cruel. It had taken them years to get to this point – two broken souls who had their share of ups and downs in previous relationships. It couldn't be taken from them yet... not yet...

Taking another swig from his drink, Luke thought back over the past three years. The first year was a wash, he knew. He still had the idea of Blaze in his head, even though she had been out of his heart for some time. It was his distraction with another that allowed his heart the freedom to fall in love though, so he couldn't wipe the entire year out he guessed.

Then the Marrkham Islands. He would never forget her eyes when he had tried to brush off her completely overt invitation right in the midst of their friends and children. She tried to make a joke of it too, but he knew her too well by that time and realized he had crossed the line. That was when he started looking at his wife more seriously. She touched him and even though she tried to remain aloof, she couldn't do it.

He knew he was a goner at Justice's funeral. Tracy already understood him better than any other woman ever had. And she trusted him with her own weaknesses and sins. He had had to distance himself from the feelings that threatened to overwhelm him and almost ran. But he fought every survival instinct he had and returned to tell her he was falling in love with her. That was when he encountered her skinny dipping down by the boat house. He doubted anyone would ever think of the dignified Tracy Quartermaine opening her body to the sensations of water flowing around her. He was mesmerized by the moonlight as it shimmered across her body. He had ached to join her but found himself rooted in his place. As she climbed out of the water and stood on the deck, he couldn't contain himself and let out an awkward sound. Startled she turned to see him staring at her body with his mouth open. They just stood there for a few moments until she realized she was naked and reached for her towel. The movement snapped Luke out of his stuper and scared the hell out of him. By the time Tracy stood up again he was gone. He didn't know until later that she was left feeling more vulnerable and bruised by him than before. He wished he had handled it better.

When he came home some time later, they had to deal with their children's escapades. She had commented on not wanting to be young again regardless of what it did for her body. He knew she was making a reference to the night he watched her in the water and he was desperate to fix his mistake. He had assured her there was nothing wrong with the body she had now. Truth be told he was extremely attracted to her body, more than he was ready to acknowledge to anyone including himself. Then the knife came out. "How would you know, you've been gone for months." She remembered herself and kept on talking, but there it was. She knew he had seen her in all her glory and his reaction was to run. She didn't realize he was running from his own ghost, not from her. All he could do was keep pace with her, but he promised himself he would make her understand.

And then he committed the second biggest mistake of his life – he agreed to drug therapy for his ex-wife. It brought her out of her catatonic state and threw his life in to chaos.

Tracy had been so hurt. He could see the pain and betrayal in her eyes, but what undid him was that she stayed. He expected her to hop the first plane to the Dominican Republic, but she stayed and fought with him instead. She pushed him so hard to admit that he was in love with his ex-wife and did that for himself. It was completely untrue but Tracy almost needed to hear him say the words just to prove to herself that she wasn't worthy of the feelings she was having.

_She stormed out of that room before he could really make her understand. It was all for his kids and the wedding was to appease his ex. He didn't want it and the acting was killing him. _

_Tracy was gone from the room for a minute or two before Luke realized the moment had come to make her understand. He had told her he loved her, but Tracy couldn't hear it._

_Barging up the stairs he stormed into her bedroom._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out!" She yelled at him._

"_Not until you hear what I have to say."_

"_Oh I heard, and it's crap. Every bit of it. You don't love me. You love her and you want her, so go have her. It doesn't matter what I want, you've made that perfectly clear."_

"_This isn't what I want, Tracy. It's what she wants and she isn't going to be awake long enough to know it's all been a lie."_

"_Does that really give you comfort? Because it isn't doing a damn thing for me."_

_Luke was getting angrier by the moment. He had been controlling his temper throughout their fight, but he was losing ground. How could he get through to her?_

"_It's the truth, Tracy."_

"_Ha, truth? You wouldn't know the truth if it slapped you in the face."_

"_Is that what you want to do, Wife? Slap me? Well come here and do it. You need to get it out than do it."_

"_Don't you dare call me your wife. I'm your meal ticket. I'm your scam. I'm the person you run away from because you can't stand the thought of me naked. I am NOT your wife!"_

_She'd said it. She had finally admitted she thought he considered her unattractive. Nothing could be further from the truth. Instantly his former anger disappeared._

"_You are my wife. I can make my own meal ticket and this hasn't been a scam for a very long time. You are the one I'm married to, Tracy. Only you."_

"_Right. Until you look into the eyes of you 'angel' and fall for her charms. I don't need this, Luke Spencer, and I don't need you."_

"_I haven't fallen for anyone, Tracy. I'm here in the room that should be our bedroom. I'm here, Tracy."_

_Tracy glared at him. Rage consumed her. She wanted to scratch his eyes out and pummel him with whatever she could find._

"_How dare you..." she yelled as she rushed towards him, fists at the ready._

_Luke took it. He let her punch and kick him as hard as she could. He deserved her anger and he wanted every ounce of it. It was the least he could do for her after the months of pain he had caused. He didn't move as she continued to wail upon him and yelled every name she could think of. Slowly her wrath abated and the tears started to fill her eyes. She kept hitting his chest but the fire was gone, quickly being replaced by the pain._

"_How could you do this to me, Luke Spencer?" she said as her voice cracked. "In my own house with the whole town watching. Why are you humiliating me like this?"_

"_Oh Baby" he said as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. Until that moment he hadn't understood the depth of her wounds. Once again he had put everyone ahead of his wife, and she was paying the price for his stupidity._

_Tracy looked up at him as he squeezed her tight. She might never be in his arms again, she realized. Without thinking further she reached up and kissed his jaw, then pulled his head towards her and attacked his lips. They were so soft against hers and his taste was intoxicating. She needed more as hunger consumed her. She had wanted him for so long and knew this was her last chance._

_It took Luke mere seconds to match his wife's yearning. He crushed her to himself tightly as he consumed her lips. Parting them with his tongue, he plunged into her mouth and traced the outline of her teeth. More, he had to have more. While one arm remained tightly around her waist, his free hand moved up her back and into her hair. Feeling the silky strands through his fingers, he held her head in place as he continued playing with her lips. As he sucked on her full bottom lip, Luke heard a sigh escape from deep in her throat. That was his complete undoing._

_Without ceremony he reached down her body and behind her legs. In one fluid motion he lifted her from the ground into his arms, not once breaking their kiss. As he moved towards their bed, he felt her kick off her shoes. She wanted this as much as he did, he knew._

_He placed her gently in the middle of the bed than sank down on top of her. Luke pulled back momentarily to look deeply in her eyes and smiled at what he saw. She had opened herself to him again, and this time he wasn't going to run away._

"_Let me love you, Tracy."_

"_I thought you were disgusted by the thought."_

_Kissing her briefly again, he moved one of her hands down to the bulge in his pant. "Does this feel like disgust, Wife?"_

_Squeezing him ever so gently, she smiled up at him and licked her lips before grabbing him around the neck and pulling him closer. As she savoured his lips, she continued working him through his pants. This time it was Luke who groaned deep in his throat._

_Luke stroked her face with one hand, then moved it down her neck and shoulder. Continuing he made his way down the outside of her torso, lightly stroking the outside of her breast as he journeyed downwards. When he reached the bottom of her blouse and pulled if away from her pants, he reached underneath and started working his way back up. He had wanted to touch her for months and felt like a fumbling schoolboy as he found the cool satin that supported her breasts. _

_Every sensation made him flex even harder in her hand and he wanted to be free from the confines of his clothing. She understood, and expertly undid his buckle and jeans buttons with one hand. Reaching into the top of his boxers she pulled his penis out and delicately grasped the full length of him once he was freed._

_Her touch was cool against his skin and he reveled in the feel of her fingers and they surrounded him and stroked up and down. He wanted more however, so he pulled away from her and sat back._

_Quickly he divested himself of his shirt and his remaining clothing. As she watched him, Tracy sat up and started unbuttoning her own clothing. Luke put his hands over hers to still her._

"_Let me..."_

_She was almost overwhelmed as she nodded and let him finish undressing her. She couldn't remember anyone wanting to unveil her, not since she was a teenager. Tracy watched as he meticulously undid the her jacket then tugged the remainder of her blouse free so he could pull it over her head. He left her bra in place as he laid her back and slowly undid the clasp on her pants. She was amazed by his proficiency as he pulled the pant legs down and threw them in a pile on the floor._

"_Mmmm, thigh highs..." he whistled once he saw her undergarments. _

_Tracy laughed at his appreciation until she realized how he intended to remove them. Picking up one of her legs, he kissed the insoles of her feet then moved up to her ankle. She could barely contain himself as he made his way slowly up her leg, kissing and nuzzling he inside of her calf and knee, and finally her thigh. Ever now and again he would glance up to her face to see how she was enjoying his torture. Noting her pleasure, he continued. _

_His kisses proceeded upwards to her core but he stopped short, eliciting a groan from his wife. Chuckling at his effect on her, he slipped his fingers into the top of her stocking and pulled it down her leg. Once he removed it he started to massage the ball of her foot, which brought another groan of pleasure to the surface. _

_Luke lifted her foot as he rubbed it and then took her toes into his mouth, one by one, sucking and nipping each accordingly. Tracy looked at him in shear delight. He had barely started touching her body and she already felt as though she was pure energy._

_With one hand he reached up the inside of her thigh and traced his knuckles down the path his mouth had taken. Tracy couldn't contain her shudder._

_Lowering her first leg to the bed he started working on her second leg, moving upwards in at agonizingly slow pace. He spent a few extra moments at the back of her knee which both tickled and aroused. He had never touched her body so intimately before, but he certainly knew what he was doing. Resuming his journey, Luke continued his assault on her inner thigh. Just as with the first, he stopped short and lightly pulled the stocking down her leg._

_Tracy could barely breathe. Luke had taken his time with her stockings but hadn't touched the rest of her. She had never been made love to so thoroughly and yet he had only begun._

_Leaning over her he slowly crawled up her body and laid almost on top of her. Touching her face with one hand, he leaned in to kiss her again. She could feel him throbbing against her groin, but he didn't seem in a hurry to satisfy himself, he was completely focused on her._

_This time when he reached down her chest, he knew exactly what he was doing. He cupped one breast in his hand and started circling her nipple with his thumb. Alternating between caresses and pinching, he brought her nipple to an erected point and continued his teasing. He was enjoying the way she responded to his touch as she continued rolling into his hand._

_Luke pulled away from her breast long enough to stroke her cheek again, then he reached behind her and undid the clasp. While he continued to assault her mouth, his free hand pulled the strap down her shoulder and off her arm. Only then did he push himself upwards and away from her._

_She felt the loss of him as he sat up and looked down on her. Smiling he slipped the other strap from her shoulder and tossed her bra off to the side._

_She was incredible. Time had not wreaked havoc on her breasts. They were full and inviting, and they barely drooped. Even though he had only played with one nipple, both buds were standing erect, looking for attention. He shuddered a gasp as he reached out to take one in his hand._

"_I've wanted to do this since that day at the boat house" he said, as he pinched one raspberry coloured nipple._

"_You have?" she said incredulously._

"_Oh Baby, you have NO idea."_

_Lowering his head he took her into his mouth. It was everything he expected as he suckled. The smell of her breasts had the effect of a drug and he wanted more. Greedily he nipped and sucks and slurped, rolling the bud between his teeth and tongue. After paying proper duty to one, he moved to the other and gave it equal treatment. Back and forth he moved as he enjoyed her textures._

_The fire he had started with her feet continued to grow. The sounds and sensations of him enjoying her breasts were too much for her. Electricity shot through her limbs as she erupted in a shout of pleasure. Never before had she felt this intensity. The ferocity of her reaction just made him more excited and his ministration kept her hovering as she rode out her orgasm. _

_Sweat trailed down her body as her breathing started to slow. Luke looked up at her and saw the darkness around the edges of her blue eyes. He had given her that pleasure and he wanted to give her more._

_Luke followed the path between her breasts with his mouth. Her navel was given extra attention as he laved the divot with his tongue. Again he notice her breathing become more shallow and knew she was ready for him. His was barely holding on to his self-control and was desperate to join her for next climb._

_Quickly he pulled the sides of her panties away and moved between her legs. Opening them further with his knees, he placed his arms under her legs and pulled her close. With one hand he reached in to stroke her clitoris. Tracy could do nothing but watch him as he smiled down on her. _

_He continued to stroke her with his thumb while he inserted first one then two fingers into her vagina. She rolled her hips towards him involuntarily. Luke wasn't interested in teasing he any longer so he moved the tip of his penis towards her and stroked the lips of her opening as though he were asking permission. Slowly he pushed into her, then backed out again almost completely. Again he pushed but deeper this time. Over and over again he moved into her until it was fully inside. Watching her face he waited for her to adjust to him. He knew she was ready when she grabbed his arms and pulled him closer._

_Finding their rhythm he continued to thrust into her, working at a steady beat. His lips found a sensitive spot at the base of her throat and he reveled as he heard another sigh of pleasure escape her._

_Tracy wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles. Every time he rammed into her she pulled him closer. The sensations began to overwhelm her again and he bore into her. Faster and faster he plunged as his pelvis continued to bang against her. The familiar fire started raging up her back as he moved. _

_Luke could feel her getting close. He felt her muscles squeeze around him as her fingernails scraped his shoulders. He couldn't hold out much longer but he had to make sure she climaxed first. Over and over he pounded into her until she finally reached her zenith and screamed his name. Overcome he joined her as blood pounded in his head. Together they rode wave after wave of pleasure as he continued moving within her while she spasmed around him._

_Collapsing on top of her, Luke rolled them to their sides and held her close. He tried to grasp for breath as he kissed the top of her head and stroked her back. This was everything he dreamed it would be. Finally they were husband and wife fully, the way they always should have been._

Luke shook himself free of his memories. He still went ahead with his foolish decision even after she had begged him not to. And in the end she had stood by him and taken the humiliation, even though she could have ended it at any moment. She showed him more strength of character during those few weeks than many had shown him in a lifetime.

The only thing he knew to be true back then was that he loved her, and while he would always love his ex-wife, he was fully committed to Tracy. He hadn't slept with another woman since and he had no intention of giving up on her, ever.

Standing up, he walked over to the window and looked up into the night sky at the twinkling stars.

"Where are you, Sweetheart? Talk to me. I need to get you back."

**(For those interested in the blog, it can be found at lukeandtracy.blogspot)**


	41. Chapter 41

Tracy stretched as she awoke. She hadn't expected to actually sleep the night away in this strange house under these detestable circumstances. She was still extremely angry that she had been taken from her home, and heaven only knew what was facing her family at the minute. Were they looking for her? That was silly, she thought. Even if they didn't miss her the CEO of ELQ could not leave without someone noticing.

Getting out of bed Tracy walked over to the windows and looked out. The sun was just above the horizon and cast a shimmering glow over the water. It had been a very long time since she had awaken to the smell of fresh salt air and the call of birds looking for their morning meal. She could almost enjoy this place under other conditions. She would never give Trevor the satisfaction of knowing that, however.

Looking back over her shoulder to her bedroom door, she was overcome by curiosity. What secrets were hidden in this house, she wondered. If she was going to find leverage against Trevor she had to get at it. Time was going and she was no closer being free then she was yesterday when she awoke in this room.

Quickly she dressed and then let herself out of the room with as little sound as possible. Trevor's bedroom door was closed as she tiptoed past and made her way down the oak stairs towards the main floor. The evening before she had been in the dining room and nothing in there had grabbed her attention. Turning at the bottom of the staircase she made her way into the living room, she only wished the room had a door rather than the large arched entryway.

The room itself was impressive but muted, much like the rest of the décor. In front of the large fireplace two large, overstuffed sofas faced each other with a coffee table between them. The colours of hunter green and taupe melded together on the upholstered furniture in solids and plaids. In front of the bay window there stood another table covered with photographs.

As she took a closer look she was amazed to see the faces staring back at her. She had expected pictures of Ric and his mother, but instead every picture was of Claudia and Johnny Zacchara as children. Their lives were chronicled right in front of her, from infancy to teen years. Claudia's pictures ended abruptly in her mid-teens – about 15 or 16 Tracy guessed. The last photo had a skinny teenager sitting on steps wearing ratty old red sneakers. The picture itself was unremarkable except for her eyes. Those eyes looked haunted and broken. Growing up in the Zacchara world would do that to a person, Tracy guessed.

The pictures of Johnny were quite different. Instead of the candid photographs of Claudia, Johnny's marked periods of transition or coming of age. Championship photos for sailing, swimming and baseball. Graduations from Middle School, High School and University. One of him in the drivers seat of a sport's car, a first car she assumed. Johnny playing the piano. Trevor seemed more interested in the lives of his employer's children than his own son, she mused. That might be helpful.

She continued her tour of the outside of the room. Again large bookcases held many classical novels. Scattered here and there were trophy's won by Johnny or handmade artwork from preschool years. Why would he keep all of these things? They were suited to a parent not a family lawyer.

She finally saw a law certificate with Ric's name on the parchment. Even with her pathetic excuse for parenting she had more of her son's accomplishments in boxes and cabinets at home. There certainly didn't seem any love lost between father and son.

Moving to the desk at the far end of the room, she sat down and listened for noises. After a few minutes she was assured she was still the lone person awake in the house, and continued her exploration. The two drawers revealed nothing but pens and writing paper. The desk itself was well ordered and fairly empty with only an old fashioned ink blotter in one corner and a small chest in the other.

Opening the chest Tracy saw countless personal letters. A few were from Adele, Ric's mother she knew. Others were from Ric himself while he was studying Pre-Law and seemed to be quite formal considering they were from a son to his father. But the bulk of his letters seem to be from Claudia. Some were in a childish scroll using different coloured crayon, and referring to him as 'Uncle Trevor'. The name itself sent shivers up Tracy's back.

Again reassuring herself that she was alone, Tracy sat back to read the letters from Claudia. Most were simply thank yous sent for the receipt of a toy, a book or a piece of candy. A much longer one glowed with enthusiasm about Claudia's desire for a puppy she had seen in town that morning, wanting her 'Uncle Trevor' to 'work his magic on Daddy' so she could get the puppy. Tracy knew without doubt that Claudia hadn't been successful. Still, she had to admit that the Zacchara children were raised with impeccable manners.

As the handwriting matured, the tone of the letters changed as well. No more 'Uncle Trevor', and no more thank yous. Now the tone was that of pleading for him to go away or contempt for something 'Trevors' had done. Tracy wondered what he had done to Claudia or the Zacchara family in general to get such a request. There was a story there, she was sure of it.

"It's poor manners to invade the personal property of one's host, Mrs. Spencer."

Tracy almost jumped at the sound of his voice, but instead leaned back in the seat as a challenge.

"It's poor manners to drug someone and carry them away from their home, Mr. Lansing."

Trevor smiled, but it didn't go to his eyes the way the amusement of the previous days interactions had.

"You've made your point, Mrs. Spencer, now would you please leave my personal belonging alone. I'm sure you were raised to have more respect than that."

Tracy looked at him for a long time, not moving an inch nor making any effort to replace the letters in their box. She merely stared at him and contemplated his motivation. She had obviously found a chink in his otherwise perfectly worn armor. Interesting... the Zacchara children...

"For a man who is at the beck and call of a mad man, you have quite an interest in his children. Is there something I don't know, Mr. Lansing?"

"My interest is merely that of a family friend, Mrs. Spencer, and you have yet to show your grace and breeding. Now if you wouldn't mind, my letters..."

Smiling her victory over the situation, Tracy returned the last few letters to the box and stood to her full height. Even though he towered over her, she knew how to make herself seem 10 feet tall.

"As you wish Mr. Lansing", she said as she tried to walk past him towards the stairway, "but I was raised an heiress which means I am spoiled and used to getting whatever I want."

Trevor couldn't resist. He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. The force knocked the wind out of Tracy and she was momentarily afraid. This time it was Trevor who smiled his victory.

"The thing about spoiled heiresses is that they love it best when they are forced to do the will of another."

Tracy could feel his erection against her belly and his moist breath as he snapped his teeth close to her throat.


	42. Chapter 42

A few days had passed since the incident with the letters. Tracy was still pondering Trevor's role in the lives of the Zacchara children but was no further ahead. She had also been limited in her ability to nose around as every time she emerged from her bedroom or descended the stair, one of the 'staff' was there to see to her needs. She was only alone in the privacy of her own bedroom, which had become a bit of a sanctuary to her.

Trevor had made good on his word, at least in some sense. Every day the innuendos were dripping from his conversation but he never forced himself on her. Instead he would demand her presence and and she would be collected immediately. He had no use for tardiness and he made it known to her that she was under his will, that he could do what he wanted with her. When she pointed out that he would have to rape her to get her in his bed, he laughed his infuriating laugh and assured her she would eventually come willingly. No matter how much Tracy protested or scoffed, his belief in her complete submission was unwavering.

As she continued to think through the things she had learned while staying in that house, a knock on the door invaded her concentration.

"What?" she demanded.

"Mr. Lansing is requesting your presence, Mrs. Spencer."

"Tell him I'm occupied" she yelled back.

It was a game they had started playing. Her resistance was the only tool at her disposal to remind him he did not have control over her. Within minutes he was at her door demanding she accompany him or he would either starve her or drag her out of the room himself, or both. To which she opened the door and crossed her arms, complete with a look of indignation. As always he laughed heartily and escorted her from the room with his arm behind he back, his size giving him the advantage. Silently Tracy counted all of these humiliations and plotted her revenge. Trevor would get his – he could count on it...

"I thought we'd dine _el fresco_ this afternoon, Mrs. Spencer. You haven't spent much time in the garden and the roses will be past their prime soon. You must tell me how they compare with your dear mother's."

"I can tell you now without even seeing them, Mr. Lansing, they pale in comparison."

"Such devotion. Your mother must have loved you dearly."

"My mother is none of your business."

Continuing to move her along, Trevor smiled his condescending smile and Tracy wondered what he was up to this time.

Their lunch had been spread on a table in the garden. Fresh fruit newly picked that morning adorned each plate. A platter of finger sandwiches sat in the middle and a container of something colourful rested on another table off to the side. Trevor pulled Tracy's chair out for her and she sat down. Taking the seat beside her he grabbed the pitcher and began to pour.

"I understand you prefer Martinis, Mrs. Spencer, so I had the housekeeper mix these Green Apple Martinis made with apples from my orchard. I hope you enjoy."

Tracy preferred her Martinis straight up with Vodka, but indulge in the aqua-green liquid anyway. Alcohol was alcohol at this point.

"Now getting back to your mother, Mrs. Spencer, what kind of woman was she?"

"Why are you so interested in my mother all of a sudden. She died before you even came to town."

"I know, and that must be very difficult for you at times. The connection between a mother and child is perhaps the strongest bond known to human kind, wouldn't you say? I mean the child is carried under her heart for 9 months and then is nurtured and raised for another 18 years. Those ties, those connections are not to be taken lightly."

"Mr. Lansing, one thing I have noticed about you is that you never speak directly to the point, you always have a way around it, so what are you trying to say to me? You aren't talking about my mother, you are either talking about me as a mother or someone mothering children who are important to you. Which is it?"

Trevor's head bend to the side and he laughed as his eyes danced. How this woman could keep pace with him, he thought. A little more time together and she would find herself completely focused on him. Luke Spencer would be as forgotten as any of her other husbands.

"You are as brilliant as you are beautiful, Mrs. Spencer" he said as he held his glass up in salute. Tracy did not join him in the gesture.

"Perhaps, Mr. Lansing, so I am willing to bet that the 'mother' in question is not me because my children are of no interest to you. You are only interested in the Zacchara children, so is it their mothers you wish to discuss? I didn't know either of them so I'm afraid I can't join your conversation."

"You dismiss yourself too quickly. I actually admire you as a mother. You children are well adjusted and independently following their own dreams. And for all your protests to the contrary, you seem to be exactly what they need. That is something to take pride in.

"Blood is something that is very important to you, isn't it" he continued.

"Trevor, what the hell are you trying to say?"

"Oh delightful, we are back to 'Trevor' again. May I call you Tracy?"

"You may not!"

"Ah well... but some day... some day... So about blood relatives, you seem to have no use for the children your brother kept bringing into the house."

Taking another sip from her glass, Tracy studied the arrogant bastard. He was trying to say something but she wasn't sure what it was.

"My brother has a penchant for strays, Mr. Lansing. They weren't true Quartermaines and no one seems to notice that except me."

"And you have never been tempted to bring another into your fold?"

"Who? I have Lulu and Lucky as my step children, and Lulu lives with me as you know. Who else did you have in mind?"

Trevor looked off to the side, enjoying a butterfly dancing among the flowers. Smiling he turned back to her, lifted the plate of sandwiches and offered it to her. Tracy took the pro-offered sandwiches but didn't change her expression. She would not be put off that easily, he knew.

"Nothing, simply musing. It's just a shame that a woman like you doesn't have a daughter. There is something quite strong in the mother/daughter bond. Even when they don't know their own connection through separation of some sort, mothers and daughters know each other in their souls. Often when they meet as strangers they take an instant hatred to each other because their cores are so similar.

"Fathers and sons are much like that as well, I'm afraid. Even when one or both know their connection there is no guarantee that they will be able to communicate once the son reaches his adult years. And then, if the son doesn't know he was sired by another it is even more devastating to realize he has never known his true identity.

"Families are difficult creations to navigate and I congratulate you on managing the large rumbling brood you know to be yours."

Tracy looked at him for a long time. He was telling her something. Mothers-daughters, fathers-sons, children and parents not knowing their biological connections.

"Well, enough of that Mrs. Spencer. Shall we take a stroll around the roses? Tell me your favourites and I'll make sure there are some placed in your room."

As quickly as the conversation started, it ended with Trevor putting his arm at the small of Tracy's back to encourage her around the garden. She still wasn't sure what game he was playing.


	43. Chapter 43

Luke paced the cabin and jumped at every sound. He had expected Lucky and Sam to return long before this and hoped to hell they had good news. It was killing him to have to wait for others to do the ground work, and seeing Edward bash him around on the blog wasn't helping. Just once he wanted to punch that old bastard in the face for how careless he had been with Tracy. Something happens to her and he turns into father of the year, but when she's fine the old buzzard just kept tearing her to shreds. Tracy's love for her father and concern over his health was the only thing than kept Luke from telling him exactly what he thought of the old man.

He walked to the kitchen and saw his line of empty bottles. Not very impressive truth be told, but Lucky or Sam had limited the food and drink they left behind. At least they hadn't left him with a bag of carrots – that would have really driven him over the edge. But they hadn't left enough booze and he had emptied every single bottle. Damn kids. As if he wasn't irritated enough, he thought.

Finally he heard the keys rattle in the lock and he grabbed the first body through the door.

"So?? You better have a good reason to keeping me here for so long with nothing to go on."

"Greetings Proud Patriarch" Spinelli said as he tried to maintain his balance. Luke had pulled his shirt close and he wasn't good with personal space issues.

Realizing who he had in his clutches, Luke let the boy go and backed away. Sam and Lucky had been right behind Spinelli and watched the exchange.

"A little tense are we, Dad?" Lucky said with a gleam in his eye.

"Cut the crap. Where have you been and what did you find out about Tracy?"

Sam and Lucky exchanged looks as she moved towards the kitchen. Lucky lead the way towards the table in the living area where they set down the computer and prepared to show Luke what they had discovered. Once they were seated Spinelli opened his laptop and proceeded to find the satellite pictures of Tracy's kidnappers. Quietly Sam moved behind Luke and placing a hand on his shoulder she served him a drink.

"Oh bless you. You can join my family anytime" he said to her as he gulped down the bitting liquid and gave the glass back for a refill. Sam returned to the kitchen with an amused look in her eye.

"Okay, I followed the evil doers through satellite link, which if I do say so myself, was a brilliant choice. Anyway, the nefarious duo seem to have place The Fierce and Loyal One into a drug induced slumber and carried her aboard this zodiac".

Spinelli paused long enough to point out the boat and see if any praises for his work would be forthcoming. Seeing as that would not be the case, he continued...

"The Fierce and Loyal One's most delicate form was then taken to this yacht at the edge of the lake, and was transported thus up through the locks towards the mighty St. Lawrence. Upon emerging from the mouth of said waters into the frigid and awe inspiring Atlantic Ocean, the nefarious body snatchers sped south along the coast of Prince Edward's Isle and around the tip of Nova Scotia, finally making their way back into the legal waters of these United States and coming ashore on the coast of Maine. If you look at these time clips, your difficult but devoted madam is still slumbering under the pall of illegal medication and fails to awaken while she remained outside."

"Good, that's good kid" Luke nodded as he down his second glass. "So what else do you got?"

Spinelli looked surprised by the significant lack of awe for his detective work, but alas he had been prepared for such a reception. Putting his finger in the air to grab the attention of all those in the vicinity, he proceeded.

"And, and... the Jackal has not yet finished. As Assassin of Cyberspace I am not without my powers and patently brilliant methods. Following the 'goons', as it were, I spied their approach to a large farmhouse at the edge of the cliff. Here, Proud Patriarch, the _pi__è__ce de r__é__sistance_..."

Smiling proudly, Spinelli turned his laptop to show Luke another satellite picture. As he clicked the cursor to move the image into closer view, Luke saw Tracy appear and she was walking in a rose garden. Unfortunately he also saw Trevor Lansing beside her, confirming their suspicions that he had ordered her abduction.

"When was this taken?"

"Yesterday" Spinelli beamed.

"Good work, Spinelli. I knew you could come through for us." Sam congratulated him as she looked over Luke's shoulder. Lucky sat quietly at the table. He had been impressed with Spinelli's work and knew working inside the law wouldn't have allowed him the same freedom. All the same he didn't like the kid and didn't trust anyone who worked that closely with Jason. He was only involved at Sam's insistence, which was obviously the right call to make.

"Okay kids, thanks for the information. Now I can go and get my wife."

"Oh no, not so fast Dad. If you are caught you won't be any help, and Trevor probably has the place under armed guard. Who knows what could happen to Tracy if you went in there alone. Besides, you've always taught me that Spencers are smart and don't go anywhere without backup.

"Yeah Luke, we got this far and we're not about to let you get all the glory. We're going too. You're not in this alone."

Luke was about to protest but thought better of it when he saw the look of determination in his son's face. Normally he would push the issue but Tracy had been gone long enough and needed to be brought back home. Lucky and Sam had proven themselves already and he knew they could do the job without him if they choose.

"Alright" he complied, "but understand this, I'm the one who will carry Tracy out of there. She needs me to be her hero and I won't disappoint her."

Lucky ducked his head while he smiled. Even as old as they were they still thought like love sick teenagers at times. Oh well, they enjoyed the game.

"Luke, we already have a plan worked out. Now that we are sure of the location we can get there tomorrow. We have to move you by dark. This cabin has to remain a secret and no one can know you are this close to Port Charles."

As she said the last bit, Sam looked directly at Spinelli who threw his hands up in surrender.

"The Jackal is not unacquainted with the necessity for silence and discretion on these matters. He prides himself on knowing much but saying little."

The three other occupants in the room tried to hide their eyes rolling.

"Okay, tomorrow night it is!"


	44. Chapter 44

Mmmm, she purred as he pulled the blanket from her. His touch was delicate, more delicate than one would think possible. She rolled on her back to give him free access and one by one he unbuttoned her bodice. Exposing her fulling to the night air he sucked in a breath at the sight of her. Beautiful, just beautiful. He couldn't get enough of her.

He ran a finger up one side of her breast, around the top and down the inside. He did it a second time and this time lifted the weight of her full breast in his hand. Bringing her nipple to his mouth, he teased and suckled the nib to a rigid peak, eliciting another squeal of delight. He chuckled as he continued to nibble, the reverberations sending waves of pleasure through her entire torso.

With his free hand he worked his way down to the edge of her negligee and shimmied it up her thigh. A breath caught in her throat as he fingers caressed the inside of her thigh, encouraging it to fall open. As she spread her legs she pulled her knee closer to him, granting him greater access. The tingling sensation was already pulsing through her groin. She needed him so badly.

The breeze continued to blow through the window and rush over her naked body. Slowly she became even more aware of his presence. Every nerve ending pulsated as she reached for her lover. Her eyes fluttered open so she could see his handsome face...

"Don't stop now, Mrs. Spencer, I really enjoy watching you. You are quite lovely as you awaken."

Tracy was horrified. She lay in her bed with her negligee open and the blanket pulled down past her waist. Across from her Trevor sat on the chair watching her every move. Her dream... how much did he see?

"You disgust me, Mr. Lansing. How dare you come into my bedroom while I sleep! Just because you've kidnapped me it doesn't give you the right to take liberties."

"'Take liberties'? I see you have been reading Austin in your spare time."

"What I do here in none of your business. What do you want anyway?"

"Well, Mrs. Spencer, I did come in to ask you to join me for breakfast but I don't know that anything can top what I've had the privilege of witnessing."

"You are appalling" she said as she fixed the gown around herself and pulled the covers up higher. She hoped to God it had only been a dream and that Trevor hadn't been about to rape her. He was slime and she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. "Needless to say I'm not interested."

Trevor smiled and shook his head, then stood up and moved towards the door.

"As you wish, I'll have the housekeeper bring something for you. I'll tell her to wait an hour so you can return to you dream."

"Get out!" she yelled at him, and the last thing she heard from his was his laughter as he pulled her door shut. Quickly she scrambled out of bed and locked the door. She had been sure she had locked it last night, but she wouldn't put it past him to have a second key.

She half pulled, half pushed one of the large wingback chairs in front of the door. It wouldn't keep out someone completely determined but it would slow them down.

Damn Trevor Lansing... and damn Luke Spencer for putting her in this situation. He better be looking for her, she thought, and he better find her soon. She was running out of time and patience.

Tracy looked at the clock on the mantel. He had said breakfast would come in an hour, which gave her plenty of time to shower and change. She wanted to wash the filth of his eyes from her body. Even the thought of him in her bedroom uninvited made her nauseous.

Stepping into the cleansing spray of the shower, Tracy let everything wash away. All the worry, all the fear... all the longing for her husband.

It had been too long and her dreams were getting even more vivid. She had schooled herself before, why was it so difficult now? It was almost as though her body was preparing for his arrival. Did he know where she was? Would he move heaven and earth to find her? She hoped so. For all of his words of assurance she still doubted that he would pick her in the end.

Tracy shook her head to clear her thoughts. Longing for her husband wasn't going to get her out of the situation, she needed to think. Trevor wanted her as a message to Lulu, but Lulu wasn't about to listen to her. There had to be some other reason he kept her. Suddenly her blood ran cold and she thought about his blatant sexual references. Surely he didn't expect her to cave to him? She might be many things that would shock and disappoint people in general, but one thing she had always been able to claim – she was faithful. Nothing could make her stray from her marriage bed. Nothing and no one, especially someone as vile as Trevor Lansing. Just want did he expect? The man was a predator.

She poured a generous amount of body wash on a sponge and began soaping her arms. As she scrubbed the top layer away she thought back to her dream once more. No, no it had been Luke's hands and Luke's touch, she was sure of it. No one could make her feel like that. Smiling she finished cleansing the rest of her body, assured in the fact that she hadn't been enjoying the touch of another man.

Just as she emerged from the bathroom she heard a knock on her door. Tracy stilled for a minute to see if there would be a second. Then she heard the voice of the housekeeper.

"Mrs. Spencer, I have your breakfast tray. May I come in?"

Tracy felt such relief and realized she was actually hungry. No matter what the circumstances, she was being well fed.

"Just a minute" she yelled through the door and set about returning the large wingback chair to it's proper location beside the fireplace. Then she unlocked the door and allowed the servant to place the tray on the table.

"Lunch will be at 1 pm, unless you want it earlier. Since Mr. Lansing will be in town so you will be dining alone. Perhaps in the garden?"

Before Tracy could respond the guard pulled the housekeeper roughly by the arm and hissed at her that she wasn't supposed to be talking about the boss with anyone, especially not _her_. Interesting, Tracy thought. Perhaps there was a way out after all, and perhaps the old housekeeper wasn't as loyal to Trevor as he thought.

"I'll eat lunch in the garden. I could use the fresh air." Tracy told the housekeeper, trying to keep the chill in her voice that she used for servants. The housekeeper merely nodded then left the room.

Tracy rushed to lock the door behind her and went to the window to look out over the fields. The trees were so far away. How would she manage across those fields without anyone noticing? She would have to put more thought into it. Returning to her tray she picked up the fresh scone and contemplated her situation.


	45. Chapter 45

The next morning Luke was awakened by sounds in the kitchen. Looking over at the clock he realized it wasn't morning at all but was half way through the afternoon. What was that banging? Bloody hangover – that's what he got for not having regular infusions of booze. How could he keep to a modest amount of alcohol when he had access to the bottle so rarely. It was a big cosmic joke being perpetuated upon him.

Slumping out to the living room he found the cause of his morning wake-up call.

"Don't you think you should be getting cleaned up? You don't want Tracy to see you looking like that. Here,drink this." Sam handed Luke a cup of coffee as Lucky looked up from his maps and nodded his greeting.

Luke wasn't sure if he was grateful or not, but he took the cup and drank the dark, bitter liquid. It was an awful way to wake up.

The shower wasn't much better and the pick of the water beat against his skin. _Doing it for Tracy_, was what he reminded himself, _doing it for Tracy_.

By the time he finished getting cleaned and dressed, Sam had checked and rechecked the equipment and Lucky was anxious to get going. Little was said between the three of them, primarily because Sam and Lucky knew the plan and Luke wasn't yet sociable.

They left the cabin and drove through the rutted road to a secondary highway. Turning left, they went on another dirt road that looked like it would lead to nowhere.

"Hey, where are we going anyway?" Luke growled out from the back of the small car.

"There's a private airfield up here, Dad, and a plane is waiting for us."

"How many people have been working on this anyway? Spinelli last night and now a pilot. I hope to hell you know what you're doing 'cause you've certainly kept me in the dark."

"Relax Dad, the 'pilot' isn't going to say anything. Besides, he's invested in this, too."

Luke was just about to ask what that meant when they arrived at the abandoned field and the pilot got out of the small plane.

"I don't believe it..." Luke said incredulously. "Are you kids insane?"

"Nope" Lucky responded and pulled the car into one of the old buildings. "We've learned a lot about the talents of other people since Tracy disappeared. I told you, he's invested too."

The three got out of the car, grabbing their bags and moved towards the small plane. Luke walked up to the pilot and was about to tell him to forget it, but he was stopped cold.

"I am not amused by what you've gotten my mother involved in" Ned said, "but knowing Mother, she's probably having the time of her life getting in and out of trouble with you."

"What the hell are you doing here, Ned, and why are you with the plane?"

"I'm a spoiled rich kid, remember. I've been flying for years, and thanks to Sam we have a beauty here. Nothing can be traced. So are you coming or are we going to get Mother without you?"

"I'm not liking this. I'm not liking any of this." Luke was in a foul mood anyway, but trusting his life to an amateur was pushing him too far.

"Okay then Dad, we don't have time to argue. You stay here with the car and keep out of site, we'll be back with Tracy as soon as we can. Too bad you won't get a chance to do your White Knight impression."

Smiling to himself Lucky joined Sam as they got in the plane and Ned walked over to the pilot's seat. He knew he was calling his father's bluff but his Dad had to realize he wasn't the only one who could make something happen.

"Damn kids" Luke muttered as he got in the cockpit beside Ned. "I'm not that old that I can't do this with one hand tied behind my back."

"Prove it" Lucky said as he passed Luke the map. Finally, something he could do to show those 'kids' how it was done.

Within no time they were in the air and Ned was expertly navigating them across the rest of New York, over Vermont and New Hampshire and towards the coast. The northern range of the tree covered Appalachians finally gave way to open fields and small towns. Slowly they started their descent to another small, out of the way airfield where a Rover was awaiting them.

Luke had to hand it to him, he knew how to fly a steady aircraft. His mood had also improved and knowing they were that close to Tracy certainly buoyed his spirits.

Aerial shots of Trevor's property had given them a good sense of where they could come closest to the building without being seen. The front driveway was obviously not an option, but the trees which lined the property on the north side had many advantages, and they backed on to an old lumber road. It was almost too perfect, Luke knew, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He needed his wife back and he wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way.

About a mile away, Lucky pulled off the road while Sam opened her laptop. Spinelli had set her up with a regular satellite feed for pictures of the house, including shots of Trevor leaving the building and driving away. Since that morning no one had returned. As far as they knew Tracy was alone in the house with however many staff and guards Trevor had posted.

One early morning pictures had Tracy eating breakfast and looking over at the tree line. Luke knew exactly what his Pretty Pink Popsicle was thinking and was glad she saw the advantages of the woods. She was trying to figure out her own escape, he knew. That was Tracy, she wasn't about to sit and wait for the knight – she's slay the dragon herself!

Starting the Rover again, Lucky turned them up the lumber road towards the spot closest to the back garden. They didn't have darkness to help them so they had to walk the last mile on foot.

The plan was that Sam would sneak up the back way and find a way in, then locate Tracy. The two women would either find a way out or Sam would signal the men that things were going to get heated. Everyone hoped Sam would be successful because they didn't have the numbers to storm the proverbial fortress. They hadn't seen more than one servant and one guard in all their aerial footage, but no one could be sure what was hidden inside away from their sight.

They crept to the edge of the trees and waited...


	46. Chapter 46

That morning Tracy had enjoyed her breakfast _el fresco_. But more than the fresh air she had enjoyed being free of her captor. Trevor was relentless with his mind games, his hidden innuendo and his overtly sexual insinuations. He made her skin crawl. His constant suggestion that she would come to his bed willingly made her nauseous.

Sipping her second cup of coffee, she looked around to see what kind of security there was in place. There were no dogs, she knew, and no fences as far as she could tell. She had only actually witnessed the one guard and the housekeeper. She assumed there were others, but then again in order to keep someone of her profile hidden he would have had to keep his staffing needs to a minimum. One aging housekeeper and a well paid guard knew their place. More staff just increased the possibility of discovery.

While she was lost in her thoughts, the housekeeper came out to retrieve the tray and surprised Tracy.

"Sorry Ma'am, I just want to tidy up. It's a lovely day. Why don't you take a walk amoung the flowers? Does a body good to walk and breathe deeply after a good breakfast."

Tracy nodded absently while the woman spoke then froze. She spoke! She actually said something more that announcing a meal. Tracy looked around and noticed for the first time they were alone. Her usual guard was nowhere to be seen and she couldn't remember the last time he had been present.

Noticing the movement of their guest's head and assuming the matter which had caught her attention, the housekeeper leaned in a little closer and whispered her knowledge: "When Mr. Lansing is away everyone is a lot more relaxed. There's no where for you to go so he's taking his down time."

Standing up again the housekeeper assumed her normal voice. "If you do decide to enjoy the garden be sure to check out the newest roses. The are just down that path. Lovely colour. You can't miss 'em." She nodded towards the far corner of the garden closer to the tree line.

"I think I might do that" Tracy said. She had nothing of her own in the room upstairs so there was no need to return if she did make an escape.

Walking through the roses held a special form of comfort for Tracy. Even though these were definitely not her mother roses, she could still sensed their calming effect. But more than the roses, Tracy was interested in the far end of the garden and the trees that went beyond. She had no way of knowing if the were merely a buffer to an adjoining property or if they went on for miles. Was it worth the risk? She would have to think about that. She hadn't heard any activity beyond Trevor's property since her arrival, but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

As she turned back towards the house she noticed the guard had indeed come out and was looking for her. Well now would not be the time to make her escape, she realized. Instead she pretended she was wondering aimlessly enjoying the blossoms all around her.

"You are not supposed to be too far from the house, Mrs. Spencer" he said by way of greeting.

"Get lost. I'm just walking around the flowers and you can see me from the house."

Not deterred, the guard beckoned her back towards the patio and she knew she had no other choice. She would have to look for her opportunity another time. Huffing she marched away in front of him and slammed the door in his face once she was finally inside.

The remainder of the afternoon was spend in her room reading – at least that was what she pretended to be doing. In reality she had been carefully reviewing her wardrobe for suitable dark attire and seeing if anything in the bathroom was worth keeping on her person. Offering up an ironic prayer of thanksgiving, she acknowledged that her father had done her a favor by banishing her all those times. At least she knew how to fed for herself and get out of a difficult situation. While she believed Luke would come for her she wasn't waiting around to find out she was wrong.

That evening she elected to have her meal in the garden once more. If the housekeeper knew what Tracy had been planning, she certainly gave no outward appearance. In fact if Tracy wasn't mistaken the housekeeper seemed to understand her predicament and sympathize with her need to find an escape.

"I assume this means Mr. Lansing is still away?" Tracy asked.

"Yes Ma'am. He's in town until tomorrow at the earliest. He wanted to assure that you were taken care of. He asked that you be given a special Martini in his honour." The woman looked pointedly at Tracy and she knew instantly that Trevor had requested her drugged again. That son of a bitch wasn't taking any chances.

The guard was also present, which made her planed escape seem completely impossible. Tracy had to think. She also had to eat without drawing attention to herself. Things were not going as planned.

The evening air was sweet with the smell of ripening fruit and roses. Crickets were out for the evening feed and the sound of a freight train could be heard in the distance. As she ate she because aware of another sound – that of an engine. She held tight for a second wondering if that sound was near or had been carried along the night breeze as so many others had. Looking slightly to her side she realized the guard hadn't heard a thing, or at least pretended he hadn't heard anything. Tracy thought Trevor should fire the man, he certainly wasn't living up to his wages or expectations.

Just as the meal ended the housekeeper brought out the last tray of drinks. Water for the guard and another Green Apple Martini for Tracy. Eying the glass with suspicion, she wasn't sure if she should partake. The housekeeper had all but told her she was being drugged that night. Was this the offending glass? She didn't want to find out, so she sat and looked over the garden in the setting sun.

Minutes later Tracy heard a groan and slump against the wall. She turned behind her to find the guard bent at the waist and looking like he was about to vomit. On shaky legs the man made it inside. Tracy was appalled at what she almost witnessed then realized she was actually alone.

"Hmmm, wonder what he ate to cause that" the housekeeper said with a twinkle in her eye. Again Tracy wasn't sure if she could trust the woman, but she knew for sure she was not going to touch her own drink nor wait around to see if he reemerged. As soon as the housekeeper returned inside, Tracy lept up from the table and made her way through the rose garden towards the tree line.

"Tracy, Tracy" she heard a hiss. "Get down."

Tracy had no idea who was calling her but instinctively knew to follow the advice.

"Here, closer to the trees. Keep your head down and follow me."

"Sam? Is that you?"

"Yes, we're here. Move faster"

"You try moving in these heals" she hissed back.

"I've run in worse, now move it before someone sees you."

Tracy picked up the pace and practically ran the last few yards towards the tree line. She didn't see the vines stretched across some of the younger trunks, unfortunately, and fell flat on her face. Within seconds her husband was beside her and lifted her in his arms.

"Spencer... can we ever have a nice, normal marriage?" Tracy said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Laughing quietly Luke carried Tracy through the trees and down the road to their awaiting Rover. He had her back and that was all that mattered.

Standing in the upstairs window, hidden in the shadows, the guard watched it all while he accepted another drink from the housekeeper.

In the far end of the field a car sat silently. Outside a chauffeur stood with a zoom-lens camera taping the entire scene. Seated inside the lord of the manor sat watching the footage play out on his laptop.

"Should we stop them, Mr. Lansing?"

"Mmmm, no, no let them go. I had wanted more time with her but I will see her again in Port Charles. There are many ways to send a message" Trevor smirked as he continued to watch the rescue unfold in front of him.


	47. Chapter 47

Tracy sighed wearily as she closed the books. Try as she may, she couldn't figure out her husband's system and she's be damned if she would hire an accountant. For all she knew they could be on the Zacchara payroll and really mess things up for Luke. She needed to keep everything within her grasp so there would be something for him to come back to.

Placing her elbows on the desk in front of her, she started massaging her throbbing temples. The tension headaches hadn't been getting better since her return and she needed to see someone about them. Even pushing as firmly as she did had no real effect.

"Please don't tell me the books are that bad."

Startled, Tracy looked up and into the face of Claudia Zacchara. The day was going from bad to worse.

"What the hell are you doing here. Isn't there someone else you could be slinking over?"

"Charming. You really know how to be friendly when you want to be, don't you Popsicle."

"I've asked you repeatedly not to call me that."

"But it fits you so perfectly, and I'm _not_ about to call you Spanky Buns. I don't even want to think why Luke would name you that. Some things should be done in private, if you know what I'm saying."

Any number of sharp retorts surged through Tracy's head but she knew it would just prolong this torturous visit. Getting Claudia to the point and getting her out were the desired goals.

"I'm not in the mood, Claudia, so what is it you want?"

"Well, for starters I want to see how my club is doing. So what do the books say, Popsy?"

"You know, I have a really hard time trying to remember which one of you Zaccharas actually has invested in this tub. Every week another one of you arrives, claiming the others don't have a say. You should really clean up your own family before looking for trouble outside."

"The club is Johnny's, you know that. I'm his advisor and look after things when he can't. My father assumes too much, but this deal was made between Johnny and Luke."

"Exactly, with Luke remaining the owner and proprietor. He'd even be here if your family hadn't hung him out to dry."

"You can't pin that on us. Johnny and I had nothing to do with that."

"I know who did it and I know it wasn't you, but I still don't have to like any of you."

Leaning towards Tracy, Claudia looked like a cat about to pounce on a shared bird. "You know who did it? So was it Daddy or Trevors?"

Tracy just looked up at the younger woman and glared. "Does it really matter?"

Claudia looked surprised at the amount of venom Tracy was spewing. There was more to this than simply knowing who set Luke up for money laundering.

"Well, that depends on what else you know and how you want to bring them down. There is no love lost between me and my father, so you don't have to worry that I'll run home and tell him everything. So tell me? Which of those two bastards are you going after first?"

Claudia was almost gleeful, which disturbed Tracy even more. She didn't know what the woman was playing and wasn't interested to find herself at the mercy of the Zaccharas or their henchmen again.

"Come now, Claudia, don't you know better than to harass Mrs. Spencer. You'll have to excuse her, Mrs. Spencer, she has never learned manners very well."

Tracy froze at the sound of that voice. She knew she would eventually see him around Port Charles, but she hadn't expected him to sneak up on her while she was alone in her husband's office.

Claudia jumped at the sound of that voice as well, but quickly recovered in time to watch Tracy's face. Something had happened between Tracy and Trevor, and Tracy was not happy about it. What had that slime done now? Claudia was pretty sure Trevor had set Luke up, and the look on Tracy's face all but confirmed it.

"Mr. Lansing, you have no business being on board this ship. We are closed."

"Mrs. Spencer, Zacchara money keeps this boat afloat, you might say" laughing at his own joke he continued, "and as their lawyer, I am a part of all legal and financial transactions."

Rising from her seat it took all Tracy's self-control not to dig into the bottom drawer where she knew Luke kept a gun. Ridding the world of Trevor Lansing should be the least of her concerns, but she would be the one to suffer the consequences not the ass who deserved it.

Regaining her sense of entitlement, Tracy stood taller, crossed her arms and looked down her nose at Trevor as though he was no more than an underling incapable of doing his job.

"Mr. Lansing, you are not welcome anywhere near me or my husband's club. Your name isn't on any of the papers and as far as the law is concerned, Luke went into business with Johnny not the Zacchara family. So you will leave immediately before I have you arrested for trespassing. Have I made myself clear?"

Ever the arrogant bastard, Trevor simple shook his head and chuckled.

"I doubt the law would see things your way. I represent my client's interests and the Haunted Star is one of those interests. Johnny's money is Zacchara money. Anthony has made it very clear who runs the Zacchara family, and it isn't his children."

Trevor's last comment was directed towards Claudia. The amusement in his eyes when he looked at Tracy completely disappeared as he glared at Claudia, making her even more suspicious of the undercurrent between the other two. Something happened and Trevor orchestrated it.

"Hey, don't look at me" Claudia said, putting her hands up in surrender. "I can get around without a watchdog and make my own place in this town."

"Tracy, I need..."

Sam stopped as she entered the office and saw those standing around Luke's desk. After everything Trevor had done to Tracy, she didn't like the idea of him being in the same room. So far Tracy had kept everything quiet, but Sam wouldn't remain silent if it meant Tracy would be at risk again. The two had developed an understanding where the kidnapping was concerned.

"What is it?" Tracy felt even more tension if possible.

"I just need to talk with you about the staffing for tonight. Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's as good a time as any. Mr. Lansing and Ms. Zacchara were just leaving."

"Yes, we won't keep you. Come Claudia, Mrs. Spencer has work to do." Trevor grabbed at Claudia's arm as he walked past, but she pulled out of his reach.

"I'm capable of leaving on my own. You don't control me, Trevors."

Trevor's mask momentarily fell, but he quickly recovered nodded at Tracy and Sam, then looked at Claudia again.

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you at your father's later."

"Don't bet on it" Claudia said under her breath as he left.

"I have a lot of work to do, so unless you have anything important to say, Claudia, you can leave."

"What did he do to you?"

Sam quickly looked at Tracy, who turned her back on the two younger women. As far as she knew, only she, Tracy, Luke, Ned and Lucky knew about Trevor holding her at that house for over a week. Luke had carried Tracy from the Rover to the plane and Ned flew them all back to Port Charles. Tracy made the difficult decision of going with Lucky and Ned to see Dillon and Edward, rather than staying with Luke at the cabin. It was a mother's decision, not a lover's decision. In Sam's opinion Tracy did the right thing and Dillon was reassured that everything was okay, but now it was Tracy who needed reassurance.

"Um, Claudia, I don't think now is the best time" Sam said, her eyes imploring the other woman to leave well enough alone.

Claudia Zacchara might have been many things, but stupid was not on that list. She knew now was not the time to push Tracy. But sometime soon she would have to find out what Trevor had done to effect the woman of steel so deeply.

"Yeah, okay. I'll come back another time to check on how everything is going. Later, Popsicle..."

As the door slammed shut being a retreating Claudia, Tracy slumped her shoulders forward then rolled them back in an attempt to release the pressure of the last half hour.

"Tracy, is there anything I can do for you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, tell Papa Bear Goldilocks is coming to the woods for some R&R and expects lots of porridge."


	48. Chapter 48

So explain to be again why I can't drive myself.

_I've told you, Tracy._

Humour me.

_Alright, but keep your head down._

Fine, but I hope you know I wouldn't get down in the back seat of a car for just anyone.

_I'm not just anyone._

I know that, so why do we have to do it this way? Another crazy idea of your father's I assume.

_Nope, this one is completely because of my police training._

Goody, how comforting. They do this in the movies, are the police really going to buy this.

_I'm one of their own. They'll just wave me on. You have the blanket just in case we are stopped right?_

Yes, but what if they're checking for seat belts? I'm not paying your fine.

_Trust me, they won't be doing that._

Your territory doesn't really go this far does it?

_A lead is a lead, Tracy. Besides no one expects Dad to be this close._

So tell me again, why can I not bring my car?

_Well, because having access to your car might give my Dad ideas, for one. And for a second you aren't trained to shake a tail. _

I have a feeling I should learn that one. You Spencers have been an eye opener for me.

_We have that effect on women._

Don't be cute. I'm not in the mood.

_Oh Tracy, you have to admit this is one to tell stories about._

Yeah, if we ever get through this summer alive.

_We've done fine so far._

We have? Seems to me I missed that part. I've been kidnapped, Luke's mysteriously vanished, I've had a deathly fever, Luke's been beaten to within an inch of his life, you are risking your position on the Police Force by being in regular contact... the fun stuff is where exactly?

_I've seen the way you and Dad look at each other. You are enjoying the adventure part of this just as much as he is_.

Harrumph, you're imagining things.

_Don't think so._

You are... hey, that turn was a little too sharp don't you think.

_Sorry, but we're off the main road now. Do you want me to stop so you can get in front?_

No, you keep driving, I can get through the front seat on my own.

_Has Dad ever seen you do that? I don't mean to sound insulting, but I didn't think you could bend like that in a moving car._

DON'T even think about saying anything to your father.

_I don't think I'd want to know his answer._

Good choice. So I guess this means you have to come back for me, too.

_Yup, or Sam could come._

So Sam knows how to get here and you do, but I can't.

_No._

Why not?

_Because you will probably be followed, and if you come frequently it wouldn't be a 'safe' house anymore._

But you're sure we weren't followed.

_You came down the service elevator at ELQ into the storage room and into the backseat of my car. Do you really thing anyone would expect that from you?_

No, I suppose not, but I don't like being told what to do.

_I've noticed. Something else you and Dad have in common._

Okay, we're almost there...

_Nervous?_

Nervous? To see my own husband? Don't be ridiculous.

_That's good. You might want to tell your foot though, it's been tapping since we spotted the cabin._

This is what I get for a step-son who's a cop. Could you be a little less observant, please?

_That is because I'm a Spencer._

Lucky me!

_You love us and you know it._

You're pushing it... and wipe that grin off your face. You are far too amused by me.

_I can't help it. Who needs the theater when you and Dad put on such a show._

I'm going to ignore that last comment. Here we are. So how do I get home? Another code.

_You call Sam and tell her 'there's work to be done'. After that you have about 2-3 hours before one of us shows up._

And my computer?

_Dad has a small laptop. Spinelli is continuing to monitor everything. Just pretend on the blog that you still haven't seen each other and we'll be okay._

When will this be over?

_I trust you aren't asking me._

Sorry Lucky, you aren't the Spencer with that answer.

_I know._

Drive safely.

_Give Dad my love._

You're a good son, Lucky. Thank you.

_Anytime, Tracy. Night._


	49. Chapter 49

**These next 3 chapters were written by request. Sexually Graphic. Won't effect the flow of the story if you skip them.**

Tracy opened the back door and breathed deeply. His scent was everywhere. Closing her eyes she continued to inhale and let that familiar fragrance waft over her. Words could not express how much she wanted to have the smell of him as a regular part of her day again. It had been far too long.

As she stood there the smell got stronger and it brought a smile to her lips. What other senses would he arouse, she wondered. She knew he was in the room with her and before long he had captured her lips in his. He nibbled and licked his way across her lower lip before his tongue darted between her parting lips to taste the inside of her mouth. Even though they knew ever crevice, every sensation it still felt as though they were discovering each other for the first time.

She didn't open her eyes. She didn't speak. She just wanted to feel

Luke held her face close to his, as was often his way. There was something so intimate about touching his face and having him touch hers. A full embrace could hold the other close whether they wanted to be or not, but face touching had an intimacy and trust all of it's own. It was delicate, gentle and reaffirmed that their closet link was their lips... lips that knew where they belonged, where they found home. Lips that didn't need additional force to stay connected. Much like their souls.

While their lips remained connected, licking, bitting and celebrating each other, Luke's hands started to move. He took her purse out of her hand and dropped it somewhere on the floor. Next he moved between them to undo the few buttons holding her jacket together and pushed it off her shoulders. Slowly he unfastened the buttons down the back of her blouse then the zipper at her hip that held her pants together. Pulling and pushing the fabric downwards he quickly divested her of her outer garments.

His large warm hands started at the small of her back and slowly moved upwards. Evey movement quickened Tracy's breathing, although she did not break contact with his lips. The kiss continued as though nothing else was going on between them.

With one hand firmly on her back, Luke leaned down to reach behind her knees and pulled her up into his arms. As she snuggled in to him she felt the soft rub of the terrycloth robe he still wore. He had either been unprepared for company or completely prepared for her arrival. It didn't matter, she knew. The smell from the robe wrapped her even more solidly than his arms did and she allowed the smallest of pleasure growls to escape from the back of her throat.

Luke heard her and chuckled himself. He laid her down on the double bed, still not releasing her lips. Quickly he pulled the knot of his robe free and returned to her side. His erection skimmed up her thigh as he moved closer to her, returning to touch her face.

No longer able to breath, Tracy pulled her head back but still refused to open her eyes. This was not new to them. Luke knew she spend most of her time analyzing and reviewing, and sometimes she just wanted to be carried away by sensation. He spent many hours finding ways to elevate her senses and encouraging her to relieve herself of her daily burdens through pure pleasure. Tonight it was what she wanted and he was fully prepared to see she received her heart's desire.

With his lips now free to continue their exploration, he kissed his way down her jaw towards her throat. Her neck was always sensitive, but this evening he could feel her twitch as he licked and nibbled. Her breath was becoming more shallow and he could feel her skin becoming moist.

Flicking his wrist behind her back, he quickly undid the hook at the back of her bra and drew the strap down her arm. As he eased himself up from the bed, he freed her second arm of the fabric barrier. Reaching his arm down the length of her body he quickly divested her of her remaining undergarments and caressed her body as his hand moved back up her body to stoke her face again. A purr of simple pleasure released itself from Tracy's body.

Chuckling again, Luke returned to her throat and slowly nibbled his way down to her breasts. Round and around he teased the nipples of each breast until they had peaked and were straining into the night air. His tongue circled each rose coloured tip before he sucked the entire nipple deep into his mouth.

Tracy's purrs because moans as electric impulses shot straight into her core. She didn't know how much longer she could sustain his slow lovemaking. It had been so long since they had shared their bodies and she wanted to feel him throbbing inside of her. Grabbing his penis in her hand, she traced the protruding vein along the shaft and knew he was just as anxious to be encased within her. She felt the moisture seep out of the slit at the tip and rubbed it over the smooth surface. As she pulled more firmly she could hear him suck in his breath.

Not able to wait any longer, Luke rolled on top of his wife and parted her legs with his thighs. She was ready for him and he wanted desperately to be whole with her again. In one swift, practiced motion he thrust into her up to the hilt and felt a shudder move through both of them. As she locked her legs around his waist he started rocking them slowly back and forth. She met him with a counter beat, twisting her hips slightly to pull him deep within her.

Together they found their own rhythm, increasing the tempo as the friction built. Every thrust brought his pelvic bone in contact with her clitoris, sending further waves of pleasure through Tracy's body. As she reached behind him, she drew him closer until he was lying completely on top of her, with his weight being supported on his elbows and giving him perfect access to her lips. Lips that demanded every bit the intimacy the rest of her body enjoyed.

Luke could feel her muscles clamping tighter around him and felt his own body prepare to explode. Faster and faster they rocked, but he held himself back until he was sure they would climax together. Just when he felt he couldn't wait any longer, Tracy's body began to shake and she threw back her head in celebration. Luke joined in the ecstasy and they rode wave after wave of pleasure. Still firm within her, Luke kept thrusting in an effort to keep Tracy soaring with her release.

As they both gasped for breath, Luke twisted himself so that he laid beside Tracy on the bed, still encased in her warmth. Looking at her he saw her eyes closed, breathing deeply and that wonderful smile on her lips. Smiling to himself he thought this was where he came in.


	50. Chapter 50

**Sexually Graphic**

"Oh, how I've missed you Luke" she sighed into his throat.

"So we're talking now, are we"

Smiling she opened her eyes and looked deeply into his face. His eyes mirrored her own. All the longing, all the loving and all the loneliness were there for anyone to see. She reached up her hand and stroked his cheek.

"Luke, we have so much talking to catch up on. The blog doesn't even begin to cover what I've wanted to share with you."

Pulling her hand away from his cheek, he curved her fingers around his and brought her hand to his lips. Kissing each knuckle in turn, he held her hand close to his lips.

"I know, Spanky. This is a damnable situation and I don't know when it will end. But right here, right now it's just you and me, so lets focus on that instead. Deal?"

"Deal" she said as she snuggled more deeply into his arms.

As he wrapped his arms around her he pulled her tightly to his chest.

"Spanky, you're not eating properly."

"And who has told you that, Spencer?"

"No one has to tell me, I can feel you in my arms. You have to take care of yourself, Sweetheart, 'cause I'm not there to do it for you."

"I eat, Luke."

"I know you. I'm going to have to tell the boys to take you out to dinner regularly to make sure you get a proper meal."

"Luke Spencer, are you telling me I'm too thin?"

"Popsicle, you are the prefect size, you always have been. But I don't want you neglecting yourself. Come with me..."

Getting up from the bed Luke pulled Tracy behind him.

"I find this ironic coming from the man who thinks booze and grease are two of the food groups."

"Hey, never underestimate the ability of a good stiff shot and a juicy burger to keep you going."

"Keep you going all the way to another heart attack, you mean."

"I'm doing better. Besides, Dr. Julian said to cut back, he didn't say cut it out completely."

"You're incorrigible, Luke" she said as she shook her head.

During the repartee, Luke had lead Tracy back to the kitchen. Easily lifting her, he sat her on the counter then turned back to the refrigerator.

"Luke, I'm not a child. You don't have to take care of me."

"When was the last time I took care of you, hmmm? Do you remember the loft?"

"Remember" she whispered, "I will never forget."

Rising from his exploration of the refrigerator he looked into his wife's face and knew she was holding her emotions tightly within.

"Well go back there again, My Love, I promise you that. We will get everything back to normal and we will find time to go there regularly. That's our place."

"I hope you're right, Luke."

"Trust me."

She couldn't help but laugh. Trust him? She did that as easily as breathing. She might not trust him completely with her heart or his own fidelity, but she did trust him to find his way out of a tough spot. Once she nodded at him he returned to see what he could find to feed her.

"Ah Spankster, you will love this. Good old fashioned Americana. I made this pasta salad yesterday."

"Pasta Salad? That isn't so hard, Luke."

"Perhaps not for the average person, but I made my own dressing. Here, have some."

Tracy was prepared to have Luke pass her the fork to taste on her own. She was not prepared for him to feed her. Taking a bite of the proffered food she had to admit it was amazingly tasty. She closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation of the cool pasta in her mouth. When she opened her eyes she saw her husband's expectant look.

"Well?"

"It will do" she said as her eyes sparkled.

Smiling he offered another bite which she greedily accepted. Part of her wanted to remind him that she was able to feed herself, but the other half was enjoying the attention.

On a third bite a bit of the pasta fell off the folk and rolled down the side of her breast. Luke quickly leaned forward and licked the sauce from her skin. As he pulled away he looked into her eyes and smiled his devilish grin.

"There's more than enough here for two."

"So I see" she purred. Being fed by her husband had a number of side benefits.

After that pasta fell down her chest with great frequency. Ever the doting husband, Luke was there to lick up the messes. When one large chunk dropped directly down her left nipple, he made sure he cleaned every possible point around the aureole before moving to the nipple itself. Tracy watched as his pointed tongue darted out and flicked the firm tip. Never before had pasta salad been an erotic enjoyment. She doubted she would be able to look at the food the same way again.

When the container was empty, Luke turned back towards the refrigerator and brought out the desert.

"How about some watermelon, Wife?"

Tracy couldn't suppress a laugh. She knew exactly where this was going and she couldn't wait.

As she ate the fresh fruit out of her husband's hand, the juice flowed freely over his knuckles and down her throat. She had never been a fan of watermelon in the past because it was such a messy food to eat. Under the proper circumstances, however, it became ambrosia.

Juice from her mouth dribbled down her throat and across her chest. Luke didn't stop this time, as he had with each bite of pasta. Instead he encouraged her to eat as much as she could. When she had finished, she pulled his hands towards her and started licking all the juice from his fingers. Tracy rolled her tongue round and around each digit, sucking them deeply into her mouth, all the while watching her husbands eyes as they became hooded.

As the last finger popped out of her mouth, Luke leaned in for a short kiss.

"Thank you for you consideration, Wife. Now it's my turn."

With glee, Luke returned to his wife's chest, attacking each pink rivulet as he went. He licked his way down her throat and across the top of each breast. Lifting each orb in his hand, he diligently worked his way from the outer edges inwards to the center. By the time he reached each nib, they were painfully erect and awaiting his attention. Slowly he laved each nipple with is tongue then drew them deep into his mouth to suckle.

Tracy had to hold on to his shoulders to keep from tipping over as the sensations rocketed through her. She could feel the pressure building between her legs simply from his attention to her breasts. She knew he must of sense it because he increased the urgency, suckling one breast deeply into his warm mouth while the other breast was attended to by his fingers flicking and pinching.

All too soon he finished with her breasts, and Tracy felt a sense of loss as the pressure in her groin subsided. Continuing to follow the trail of juice, Luke licked down her stomach and flicked across her bellybutton. Tracy felt another quick intake of breath as she watched him lower himself to his knees and part her legs.

Holding her firmly behind her hips with one arm, Luke stroked through her dark curls and found what he had been searching for. Slowly he lowered his mouth and licked one long, slow stroke from the bottom to the top. Returning to her thick lips, he pushed his tongue deep inside and filled her while his finger continued its assault against her stiffening clit. Again he felt the muscles clamping and knew it she was on the verge of release. Not wanting to prolong her torture, he returned to her button and sucked it into his mouth. With as much force as he dared, he assaulted the sensitive nib until he felt her tense and scream out his name.

**(For those interested in the blog, it can be found at lukeandtracy.blogspot)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Sexually Graphic**

Luke watched his wife's face. He loved seeing her like this, and enjoyed her pleasure as if it were his own. In fact giving her pleasure was one of the highlights of his life. He knew she still didn't accept that she was the only one, that he had forsaken all others only for her and he didn't know how to convince her. Somehow she just didn't understand that he didn't need anyone else for his sexual adventures. His wife was all he needed. She was willing, she was passionate and she was beautiful as she climaxed before him. What more could he want?

Pulling her towards him, he kissed her head.

"Come on, Spanky, lets really get you clean."

Nodding she allowed him to lift her down from the cupboard and wrap his arms around her. Together they walked towards the bathroom.

Luke adjusted the nozzle of the shower and made sure towels were close at hand, then he helped Tracy into the shower and turned on the water. Warm picks rushed over her flushed skin and ran through her hair. Behind her Luke pulled the shower curtain closed then turned for the shampoo. He knew it wasn't her brand or scent, but she was far to content to protest.

Slowly he worked the lather through her scalp as Tracy luxuriated at his touch. She loved the feel of Luke washing her hair. His fingers always managed to relax her better than any professional every could. As he pushed her back under the spray, Tracy felt the globs of foam slip down her back towards the drain. The telltale squeak let her know her husband had once more been successful with her hair.

With the first job finished, Luke picked up the bar of soap and started to work the lather in his hands. Picking up her right hand, he placed it on his shoulder and began washing her arm and reached around to her back. He followed with her left arm, then began working on her chest. Slowly he wash her décolletage then moved his soapy hands over each breast. As soon as he touched the overly sensitive flesh, Tracy sucked in a quick breath as her nipples pushed firmly into his hands. Luke chuckled at the way her body responded to him, and felt his full erection surge even higher.

Avoiding the apex between her legs, Luke bent over in the shower and washed each leg. When he stood back up, he gasped behind her and started washing and kneading her buttocks. As he pulled her close he felt his erection press into her belly.

He had intended to wait until his wife had recovered before they continued their evening's activities, but one look in her eye told him she was very open to continuing. Without a second thought Luke hoisted her up against the shower wall and wrapper her legs around his hips. He positioned himself between her thighs then inserted himself every so slightly into her body. Each time he pulled back then went further into her depths. They had been apart for weeks and he didn't want to hurt her while satisfying his own needs.

Tracy instinctively knew his concern, so she leaned into him and kissed his ear.

"I'm okay, Husband. I want this too."

That was all it too to break Luke's control. With a ferocity he didn't know he possessed he thrust deeply into her, knocking her breath away in the process. Faster and faster he pounded her as she pulsed along the wall.

Once more Luke grabbed Tracy's lips into his, sucking and biting her lower lip, and thrusting his tongue into her mouth in tempo. He could feel her build once again as her muscles clenched his penis and pulled it closer. Roaring out his climax he burst into her body.

It wasn't until she collapsed into his arms that he realized she had enjoyed her own orgasm. As he pulled her close he nuzzled her neck and whispered how much he loved her. Withdrawing from her he slowly lowered her to the floor of the tub, being sure to hold her as close as he could. Neither of them were on the most solid of footings at the moment.

Breathing in the steam of the shower, Tracy and Luke slowly returned to normal as they held each other tight.

"Oh Mrs. Spencer, you are my kinda woman."

"Glad you approve Mr. Spencer, because you're stuck with me."

"I'll take it!"

Laughing Tracy took the soap in her hands and began washing her husband's body.


	52. Chapter 52

Many hours later Luke rolled over in bed to discover he was alone. He knew Tracy hadn't arrived on her own and couldn't imagine she would leave without telling him, so he grabbed his sleep pants off the chair by the window and walked out to the living room. There he saw her sitting on the sofa curled up in his robe, with her legs stretched out in front of her. The moonlight was softly illuminating her and he couldn't help but think this was an image for poets and composers alike. He just wanted to watch.

As always Tracy sensed his presence and turned to him with a smile.

"How long have you been there, you handsome devil?"

"Long enough to see the most glorious image of womanhood before me."

"My my, the moonlight really does bring the romantic out in you."

"No... you bring the romantic out in me, Tracy."

Smiling at him for a moment or two, she reached out her hand to beacon him to her side. He gladly acquiesced and grasped her hand in return once he stood beside her. Luke leaned over to kiss her then sat down at the end of the sofa so she wouldn't have to move her legs.

"So what is my beauty doing all by herself in the moonlight?"

"Oh, thinking."

"Care to share?"

"I'm wondering what I can do to fix all of this. You need to be home with your family and Lulu needs to be found. Then we can get to the bottoms of this murder and hopefully help her get over John Zacchara."

"Mmmm, that would be nice. I know what she sees in him – it's classic. I just wish those were not the shoes of her mother's she decided to fill."

As they spoke, Luke had casually placed one of Tracy's feet in his lap and was massaging the ball. He knew nothing soothed her like a massage, and he was more than happy to oblige.

"I know. And now with Scotty back all hell is about to break lose. Have you noticed that almost every day he has something negative on the bog for me about you and the rest of the Spencers? He was on a tear before he even learned about Logan's death. About the only thing that keeps him from going over the edge is that he still believes you are in another part of the world on some 'skin diving' trip. If he knew you were actually in a cabin just outside of Port Charles he would be here with every law official he could find.

"Oh, by the way, Lucky said to remind you to keep this secret on the blog. We are still to write to each other as if I don't know where you are. Even as supportive as Diane and Alexis have been, they have to do their jobs.

"Mmmm, that feel good. Don't stop..."

"I won't stop, Mama" Luke smiled at her as he continued massaging her feet. "I kinda figured we were going to keep up the charade when you kept asking where I was and when you'd see me again. Lucky's a smart kid.

"This Logan thing is not making me happy. Are you sure it went down the way Johnny and Lulu have said? I know young Mr. Zacchara is a hothead, but I didn't take him for a murderer. This smells of self-defense to me and that means Lulu is in the thick of it. She took that gun to him in the cop shop, you know. She probably walked right past Bubba without batting an eye."

"Nicholas and Lucky are trying their hardest to find her before Scott or Mac do. I've never seen them more scared for her."

"I hope they come ask for my help if they need it. I feel so damn useless sitting here. I couldn't do the legwork when you were kidnapped by that jerk Lansing, and I can't rescue my own daughter."

"Luke" Tracy said as she leaned forward and placed a hand on top of his, "Lulu will need her hero when all of this is over. She still needs her father to help her cope with everything she's going through right now and you are the perfect person."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Wife..."

"Well I do."

"Last time I tried to help a blonde after a murder, I didn't do so well."

"I know Sweetheart, but this blonde is half you. It will be different this time."

"I hope you're right, Spanky. I hope you're right."

They sat is silence for awhile, Luke massaging Tracy's feet while she rubbed his shoulders.

"What about the lead on Lansing? Where is that going?"

"Well, the good news is that Anthony and Johnny Zacchara have him so busy he hasn't had much time to harass me. I'm still trying to get some time with the Senator to see what I can do."

"I feel so bloody helpless. You are dealing with these phony charges and trying to keep watch over my wayward daughter while the boys are off trying to keep her from being killed. What do I do? Perfect pasta salad. I hate this Trace. It's not what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Well, if I do say so myself, you make wonderful pasta salad and I'll have it any time you want" she paused for effect and awaited the smile to play across his lips before she continued, "and the rest, well we're family so we do for each other. Every single one of us knows you would be there for us in a heartbeat. Lets see if the kids learned anything you taught them."

"Mmmm, I guess I don't have much of a choice. Just know that Luke Spencer is not missing in action just when you need him, okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on, Wife, come back to bed."

"No, you come here Husband and cuddle with me on the sofa. I want to enjoy the moonlight and I want your arms around me."

"I live to serve" he said with a slight bow, then took his place behind her on the sofa.

"Harrumph, that will be the day" Tracy said as she leaned back into his arms.

Tracy just felt his chuckled response reverberate through her head. They would deal with the problems in the daylight. For now she wanted to pretend that it was just the two of them. Sighing in contentment Tracy turned her eyes to look out the window once more.

**(For those interested in the blog, it can be found at lukeandtracy.blogspot)**


	53. Chapter 53

Tracy rolled over in bed and stretched

Tracy rolled over in bed and stretched. The lightening was again dancing through the clouds and it was hard to tell the time of day. Never had she seen a summer with so little sunshine and so much rain. She knew she had to get up at some point, but bed was far too comfortable. As if on cue two warm arms reached for her and pulled her close. Smiling contentedly she allowed herself to be pulled back and offered her neck for nibbling.

"It's far too early in the morning to be leaving me, Spanky"

"Luke, I have to get to the office and you have to keep working on something to free yourself. I need you back home. All of us do."

"I know that, my Luv, but a few more minutes cuddling won't hurt anyone. Besides the sky is so dark and uninviting I'm sure your staff would understand if you chose not to go to work today."

Tracy was ready with a quick retort until she felt his smiling lips graze the back of her shoulder. Luke knew very well that she wasn't about to miss work just to spend the day in bed with him. Although the thought was tempting and part of her was certainly open to the idea, she had to be responsible and make sure the wheels of finance continued unabated.

"Someday soon we will do that, Husband. But for now I have to get to ELQ. Besides Lucky or Sam are probably on their way here to get me, and my family is becoming more than a little suspicious of my disappearing act. Now with Monica home I can't escape as easily as I used to."

As she sat up and pulled away from his grasp, he started to pout.

"Ah Spanky, now is the time you need a reputation for adultery. That would explain everything."

"Ha, that's your routine not mine" she said as she threw the pillow at him.

"Oh Spankster, you know there's no one else for me but you. That reputation might have been earned but I don't even pretend anymore."

"So you say."

"When are you going to believe that you are my one and only?"

"When hell freezes over..."

"Well strap on your Bobskates, Sweetheart, 'cause we're about to be an ice storm in August."

Smiling saucily at him, Tracy pulled herself up from the bed and moved towards the bathroom. She ignored the whistles behind her as she walked, but gave an extra swing to her naked hips as she moved. She loved the fact that he enjoyed her body so much. She certainly enjoyed every inch of his.

By the time Tracy emerged from the shower, Luke had pulled on some clothing and was setting breakfast on the table. Watching him from the doorway brought a tug to her heart. She couldn't help leaning against the door jam and sighing a deep sigh.

"What's up, Spanky?" Luke asked not bothering to look up. He had a pretty good idea what was going through his wife's head but wanted her to express it anyway.

"I would give it all up in a heartbeat, you know…"

Those were not the words Luke was expecting, but they caught his attention. Looking up at his wife he noticed her odd expression. It seemed halfway between longing and disappointment. Knowing the food could wait, he walked over to stand in front of her and lifted her chin with his finger. Once he was able to look into her eyes he had to know what she was wanting.

"Give what up, Sweetheart?"

"Oh, the stress, the jet setting, the corporate world… I could honestly give it all up if I could guarantee all my mornings would be like this."

"You don't mean that, Tracy. You've worked too hard to get where you are and you don't want to give it up now."

"Don't I? What have I worked for Luke? An empty bed and even more people wanting a piece of me?"

"You're bed isn't empty."

"Tell that to my pillows."

"What I mean is you have me, and I have you. That's not empty."

"We have stolen moments, Luke. I'm sneaking around having an affair with my own husband."

"Well, it's kinda fun, isn't it?"

"You can't be serious! It left fun a long, long time ago."

"Alright, I guess you have a point there. So tell me, what do you want Baby?"

Stifling yet another sigh, Tracy looked around the small cabin then looked up at her husband.

"Do you really want to know what I want?"

"Yes…"

"Okay, I want a house somewhere near water so I can sail anytime I want to, and a staff that would listen to me and do my bidding for a change. I want private weekends at the loft and the occasional adventure into a small cabin. I want just enough volunteer work to keep me distracted and I want to see one of my children inheriting ELQ and running it accordingly. I want to be their source for advice not amusement…"

"And me?"

"And you…" Tracy smiled up at him and cupped his cheek, "I want you at my side every step of the way."

It was now Luke's turn to smile and he leaned down to kiss his wife gently on the lips.

"I can't guarantee any of the rest, but I'll be by your side as long as you want, Wife."


	54. Chapter 54

Two women drove along in an uneasy silence, through the trees and out towards the country road that would eventually return them to town

Two women drove along in an uneasy silence, through the trees and out towards the country road that would eventually return them to town. Neither of them wanted to be in the car. It wasn't that they hated each other exactly, it was that both wanted to be somewhere else with their respective nightmares and romantic separations behind them.

Through the rain they continued, the silence punctuated only by the sound of the wipers against the windshield. The rhythmic swish of the blades was struggling against the onslaught, and finally couldn't keep up. The driver knew they couldn't continue until the deluge was over and so she pulled off the road.

"That's great!"

"What would you have me do, kill us?"

"You manage to steer ships and you can't drive in a little rain?"

"Ships are different. Rain on the lake isn't comfortable to steer in either."

"But you don't have a choice out there, so why stop now?"

"Because I like my life and I don't intend to end it now. Not for you, not for anyone."

"Really? You wouldn't know by looking at you, and your choices of late seem to belie that attitude."

"My choices? What are you talking about?"

"You broke his heart, you know."

"His heart? Who's heart? What are you talking about?"

"You know very well who I mean. He was willing to do anything for you and you threw it all in his face."

"I did not. I just couldn't live with things the way they were. He was being torn so I just removed myself."

"That's not what I heard."

"And what did you hear?"

"I heard you pitched quite the fit at the nurse's hub and embarrassed him. You wouldn't even listen to him."

"And why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Well you must. You're the one bringing it up."

"I'm not exactly a disinterested party, you know."

"What? You have the father and the daughter and now you want the son? Most of the time you ignore him and act like he doesn't exist"

"I have their father, and because of him I care about his children, so sue me. I know he exists and I've depended on him a great deal."

"Then why don't you ever tell him?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I have told him."

"Really? You'll blast all around town talking about his sister, but you don't even seem to care with things are hard for him."

"Okay, what am I missing."

"What? Missing? I don't know what you mean."

"Sweetheart, I was lying through my teeth before you were born. You're not telling me the whole truth."

"What truth do you want to hear?"

"It's all an act, isn't it. I knew something seemed off when you were supposed to be separated but you still helped with this family nightmare. So are you scamming the good guys or the bad guys?"

"You have an active imagination. I wouldn't have guessed that."

"Don't change the subject. I'm better at that, too."

"What do you want to hear? You obviously aren't going to believe the truth."

"I might if I heard it."

"You're jumping to conclusions."

"And you're sidestepping."

"I can't help you."

"Look, I've kept so many secrets over my life the Secret Service would be impressed. I've already figured it out so why don't you just own up to it."

"It's not that simple."

"Honey, with this family, nothing is."

"True…"

"Well?"

"Oh… okay, you're right. It's all an act. I'm doing some investigation work and being a cop's girlfriend would get in the way."

"He's okay with this?"

"Are you kidding? Of course he's not. You're married to his father, you must know what they're like."

"Oh believe me, I understand completely."

"You really can't let on to anyone."

"No one I know would care anyway."

"That's probably true."

"So are you making headway?"

"Yeah… kind of…"

"Do I want to know?"

"No you don't. Besides you have enough on your plate."

"Alright."

"But could you do one thing?"

"Depends."

"Could you just pay him a little more attention. With is sister and his father and now me… he's carrying a lot."

"I'll see what I can do.

With the downpour over, the driver pulled the car back on to the road. The city was on the horizon and both women knew their acting skills would be called upon shortly. Nothing was ever easy when you lived large and loved large.


	55. Chapter 55

Tracy was exhausted as she climbed the steps to the second floor. Although she was home she felt like she was walking into an unfamiliar house. Nothing felt right about the mansion. Even though she could probably walk around the entire estate blindfolded and identify every item, it was just not the refuge she needed. For that she would have to return to a small cabin in the woods, and that was not possible for another few days at the earliest.

She was so grateful that her father wasn't around to pepper her with questions. Since Monica's return, she and Edward were spending a great deal of time together. Tracy had realized years ago that Monica was her father's perfect daughter, not his own flesh and blood. Normally that realization irritated her, but now it offered an isolation which made Tracy's sneaking out at night so much easier.

She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts, but as she opened her bedroom door she realized that would have to wait.

"What are you doing here?" Tracy snarled when she saw the intruder.

"I'm just turning down your bed, Miss Tracy. I'll be finished shortly.

"Good" was all Tracy could reply as she placed her laptop and purse on her desk and walked into her closet.

When she emerged from her en suite ready for bed, she was annoyed to see Alice sitting in one of the chairs by the window.

"What do you want now?" Tracy scowled. "Aren't there other beds that need tending?"

"I was just wondering how Mr. Luke is doing."

The statement was so simple yet so overwhelming. Tracy whirled around on the maid before she realized the message her body language was sending.

"What do you mean 'how is Mr. Luke'? I haven't seen him since I left him drunk in Sri Lanka."

"I know that's what you want everyone to believe, but I know that's not true."

Tracy couldn't believe the gall of Alice, nor could she deny that Alice was the most observant employee they had every had. Add to that her crush on Luke and Tracy knew she was in trouble.

"How can you possibly know that's not true, Alice, where you there? Did you see him? Right now he's probably doing the horizontal tango with some bimbo who can't speak English."

"Miss Tracy, if you actually believed that you would be a whole lot more worried. You used to be frantic about him but since your kidnapping you've been different. You aren't on edge all the time. It's like with Miss Lulu. You know she's not really a hostage and that Mr. Johnny will take care of her, so you aren't as worried as you might be. It's alright. I won't tell anyone – I haven't yet."

Tracy was getting quite nervous.

"What do you mean you haven't said anything yet? Are you threatening me?"

Getting up from the chair, Alice raised her hands in a calming gesture to assure Tracy she wasn't doing anything of the sort.

"No Miss Tracy, I'd never do that. All I'm saying is that I'm keeping your secret and I want you to know. I just hope everything is okay with Mr. Luke. It can't be easy for you to see him for a few days than have to sneak back here and pretend you've been alone."

"Alice, what in the hell are you talking about?" Tracy was having no success at deterring the maid.

"When Mr. Q needed me to call you at the hotel last week, the one you were staying at for that business trip you couldn't get out of, remember? Anyway I called and they didn't have you registered."

"I was using a different name. I didn't want anyone to know I was there. It means nothing."

"No, Miss Tracy. They were under renovations and no one was there. I lied for you but you really have to pay more attention to your cover story."

Tracy was stupefied. Now the maid was telling her how to sneak around! Tracy Quartermaine... who had been running around pulling the wool over everyone eyes for decades needed a maid's protection? Outrageous!

Crossing her arms and getting as close to Alice as she could, Tracy sneered up at the taller woman. "You don't know anything and if you want to continue around here I would suggest your keep your tongue in your head and your eyes on your job – NOT my business."

"You don't have to do that, Miss Tracy."

"Do what?" she demanded, seeing that her threat was having no effect whatsoever.

"I already said, I've got your back just like Mr. Luke would want me to. If you need me to drive you somewhere or pretend to be a hotel clerk on the other end of the phone, I'll do that."

Tracy threw up her arms in frustration and turned in a complete circle. "What do you want from me?" she practically yelled.

"I just want to know that Mr. Luke is alright and know if I can help you."

Alice looked so forthright that Tracy just had to shake her head.

"First Lucky then Sam, then Spumento, then Ned and now you. Soon everyone is going to know."

Tracy moved away from Alice and sat on her bed in defeat.

"He's fine, Alice."

"Can I do anything, Miss Tracy?"

"No, just keep up the charade on the blog. If you can be of help someone will ask you, but it won't be me. We can't ever talk about this again, understand?"

"Yes, Miss Tracy."

Alice moved to the door, satisfied that her Mr. Luke was alright and was close by.

"Oh and Alice" Tracy started without looking up.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything."

Smiling to herself, Alice left the room to continue on her evening's duties while Tracy crawled into her large, empty bed. Somehow this all had to end soon...

(If you are interested in following the blog, it can be found at **lukeandtracy.blogspot**)


	56. Chapter 56

"Damn it… damn it. I knew this would happen. You are on your way, right? Take care of her. Yes… I will find him."

Tracy slammed down the phone and hung her head for a moment.

"Damn son of a bitch… leaving me to deal with all of this…" she murmured. "Not this time, Luke Spencer! Not this time. You deal with it, not me."

Edward and Alice were in the den when they heard Tracy yelling into the phone. The came into the foyer in time to see her grabbing her purse and heading for the front door, cell phone open and dialing madly.

"Tracy, what's all the commotion? Is something wrong with ELQ? You can't take off without dealing with it. You have to fix whatever problem you created." Edward was looking disapprovingly at his daughter as he crossed his hands in front of his body and shook his head.

Exasperated, Tracy looked back at her father and closed her phone. Alice was standing right beside him trying to look superior as well. It was all Tracy could do not to grab the duster and shove it up her…

"Daddy, this has nothing to do with ELQ. Lulu is back and she is in Shadybrook. That was Nicholas on the phone. He's on his way over there to see her now. I've got to get Luke back here to help her. Apparently she has had some kind of breakdown."

"That poor girl", Edward started then narrowed his eyes and looked at Tracy. "You know this is all your fault. If you have kept that Zacchara away from her none of this would happen. Now look at the mess you've made."

"Don't you dare blame me for this, Daddy", she yelled back at him. "I did everything short of locking the girl up myself. It's Luke's problem to solve and I am going to get him now."

"Well, don't you think you should pack something? After all he is probably half way around the world and it could take you awhile to track him down."

Tracy stopped with her hand on the door. She almost blew it. She knew Luke was just outside of town, and Alice knew he was close by. But Edward still believed her rouse about Sri Lanka.

"I will buy anything I need on the way, Daddy", she said through gritted teeth. "I will find that no-good husband of mine and have him back here before you know it."

"Well Tracy, I have always admired your ability to lie to yourself. It's going to take you a while to find that low-life. Aren't you going to see Lulu first?"

"Daddy, I will see her when I get back. They have her medicated right now, I imagine. If she asks just tell her I am going to get Luke."

With that Tracy left the house and headed for her car. She was so angry she could tear someone limb from limb. In the past five minutes the object of her wrath had changed from Johnny Zacchara to Luke and now to her father. She didn't have time to indulge her disappointment that he always expected the worst of her, but it stung anyway. How could she control Lulu? As the girl kept saying, she was an adult and made her own decisions. Just because the child was too immature to understand that decisions had consequences, didn't mean she wasn't able to make them. Tracy could no more stop her than keep the tide from rolling in. But this time she'd be damned if she was going to handle it all by herself. It was time for Luke to be the father Lulu deserved. She knew he could do it, she only had to get him out of hiding. Perhaps Alexis would go easy on him given the circumstances.

Silently letting out a string of curses, Tracy drove to the docks to find Sam McCall. She had learned many things from her husband, including the benefit of using colourful language at appropriate moments. It actually did help as she let the expletives fly at the same rate as the speedometer.

Luckily Sam was just returning from work. Tracy had to respect that she was undercover, but she needed Sam. Only she and Lucky knew the directions to Luke's cabin, and Lucky had his hands full at the moment. If she were truly honest, Tracy would also admit that she knew Sam would feel helpless and this was one way to help. However Tracy wasn't that generous. She didn't give a rat's ass about anyone at the moment. Her only concern was dragging Luke back to Shadybrook for Lulu, and hoping he didn't put up a fuss or do his usual self-loathing routine. Tracy didn't think she could handle pumping up his ego while his daughter was on the brink of catatonia.

"In!" she demanded as she pulled up beside Sam's car. Quickly looking around to see if anyone was watching her, Sam did as told. Tracy's car sped away before anyone could notice.

"Do you mind telling me what this is about?" Sam asked as she fastened her seatbelt. She wasn't sure what was driving Tracy, but she didn't like the speed they were going.

"Have you talked to Lucky?"

"No, what's wrong?"

"Lulu's back. She's in Shadybrook having a breakdown. I need to get Luke and you know the directions."

Sam took in this information and nodded. "And Johnny?"

"Arrested, I would imagine. Either that or he dropped her and took off."

"That doesn't sound like Johnny. You might not like it but he does love her."

"Humph, he's got a funny way of showing it. Where do I turn?"

"Left at the gas station… don't we all."

They drove on some time in silence. Tracy thinking about Lulu and how Luke would react to the news. Sam thinking of Lulu and wondering how Lucky was dealing with everything. Every now and again Sam would wave directions so Tracy could get to the cabin.

She didn't even turn off the engine when they pulled in beside the building. Quickly Tracy got out of the car and barged in to the cabin calling Luke's name.

Sam sat in the car and wondered what was taking so long. Turning off the motor, she took Tracy's keys out of the ignition and quietly walked into the cabin herself. Instead of finding Luke packing, or talking with Tracy all she met was silence.

Tracy stood in the center of the bedroom looking at the double bed. The bed where they shared so many secrets and the intimacy of their bodies, now stood empty as a thin sheen of dust started to gather. It seemed like a dream. Had he ever been here?

"Where's Luke?" Sam asked.

"Do I look like I know?" Tracy shot back. She could barely contain the catch in her throat. "The blog… he wrote on the blog that he was going to 'pick it up a notch', whatever that meant. I knew he was planning something. Damn him! He has run off again and I am still stuck holding the bag. This time I don't even know where to start looking."

If she had been one for physical violence, Tracy would probably have torn the room apart in an expression of her anger. But she was just the opposite. The angrier she became the more silent and unresponsive she was. For the first time in her involvement with Tracy, Sam was truly scared of what the woman would do.

"Um Tracy, after you returned alone Luke send me an email asking for help. He wanted Lucky and I to bring him some jewels he had hidden on the Haunted Star. We delivered them to a bar in Mexico, the Purple Papoose. It's close to the Guatemala border. He might have gone back there… it's just a thought."

Tracy whipped around and gave the Sam her most withering stare.

"Why in hell didn't you tell me? You knew he was in Mexico the whole time he was gone?"

"I didn't know what you knew. Lucky said his father must have wanted to keep you out of it since he emailed me."

Tracy continued to glare at Sam for a few more moments, then pulled out her cell phone and punched in a number.

"Alice, pack a bag for me and take it to the Haunted Star. I will meet you by the docks in one hour. Don't ask questions and do not be late", Tracy barked into the phone then slammed the phone closed. Looking at Sam she said, "You better pray that he has gone back there and I can find him. If he contacts you or Lucky again you tell me. No more surprises, understand?"

Sam nodded like an obedient child.

It didn't take long for them to return to town. Once on the docks Tracy grabbed the bag from Alice and dropped Sam back at the parking lot. Before she left town she had one other stop to make.

Tracy's heart broke at the sight of the small, female version of Luke lying in the bed. She wasn't sure if Lulu was sleeping or medicated, but either way she wasn't responsive. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Tracy began stroking Lulu's hair and brushing her bangs off her forehead.

"Just hang on, Sweetheart. I am going to get your father and bring him back here. We are not going to let you go to that dark place like your mother. Just hang on. And Lulu, I know we aren't close and I am not your real mother, but I do love you like you are my own. Fight this. Show everyone that you really are Luke Spencer's daughter."

Getting up from the bed, Tracy leaned over to kiss Lulu on the forehead then moved to the door. Taking one last look, Tracy left the room with a renewed sense of determination.

**(For those interested in the blog, it can be found at lukeandtracy.blogspot)**


	57. Chapter 57

Tracy entered the Purple Papoose and immediately felt her back rise. What was it about Luke that these places appealed to him? Couldn't he ever find his way into a nice, clean 5-star salon? She knew she had to school her features so the patrons wouldn't see her disgust at the surroundings. Oh god, she though, don't let me catch anything from this filth. Lord only knew what went on in the back rooms of this place.

She tried to find that place in herself that could blend in. Along the way she had transformed herself from Tracy Quartermaine back into Tracy Spencer. At least Luke had provided her with some insight into how he got around, but she was not so easily overlooked. Luke might be able to disappear into a crowd, but she knew that was one particular skill she would never master.

As she moved to the bar she scanned the room looking for her wayward husband or anyone who might know something about him. There were only a few men in the place, but all eyes were on her. Great, she thought. How would she get the information she needed with an audience?

"Can I help you, Señora?" the barkeep asked her. Again Tracy had to force a smile so as to not let the man know how repugnant he was.

Motion to the side caught her eye, and she turned to see the other men in the bar had moved closer to hear everything she said. She was getting increasingly uneasy. This was a bad idea, she realized, but it was too late now.

"I see I am the new entertainment", she said casually, trying to pretend that the hair on the back of her neck wasn't standing at attention.

"Well, it's not every day that a beautiful American woman comes into our corner of the world. When they do they are usually hiding or looking for something. Any one of us would be happy to help you _find_ what you are looking for."

Things were just getting better and better, Tracy thought. How was she every going to get out of this, and where the hell was her husband?

"Oh, I am sure you and your friends could be very… ah, accommodating, but I am actually looking for someone specific. Another American, a man."

"Señora, look around. You are the only American we see. You are alone obviously, which is not a wise thing for a woman. But perhaps, if you told me more I might be able to help you. What is the information worth to you?"

Finally, cold hard cash. That was the language she spoke and she started to feel a little bit easier. Instinct told her this barkeep did know something, but she also knew she would have to tread carefully.

"I assure you, I can make it worth your while… financially" she added, smiling her most assuring smile. She hadn't won yet.

"How much are we talking? I see gringos from time to time. Perhaps one of them is that man you are seeking. What does he look like?"

That question stopped Tracy. Was he in disguise this time? Was he here as himself or Dr. von Schkeemerman, or perhaps a cattle rancher. With Luke anything was possible. The only way to go was to give his real description.

"He's an older man, silver hair, tall, blue eyes…" What more could she say?

"This man you are seeking, does he have a name?"

Many of them, she thought. Which one did he use down here?

"Yes, everyone has a name. But the truth is he is my husband and he's run out on me. If I give you his name you might just warn him so he'll run again. I want to find him before he learns I am here."

There, she'd done it. Now she should get something.

"That is a shame. What kind of man is he to run out on someone as obviously lovely as yourself."

"You are too kind."

"Every woman needs to know she's appreciated. Come, you haven't even ordered yet. Lets have a drink and you can tell me all about it. What would you like?"

"Are you trying to distract me without telling me anything?" Tracy realized she might get further flirting a little, and ignored the roll in her stomach. Anything to get what she came for and get out in one piece.

"No, no Señora. It's my bar. What kind of host would I be if I didn't serve the charming women who come here? The drink is on me, so what will you have?"

"Vodka and ice", she said, looking the man directly in the eye.

Nodding his head he bent below to grab a glass. Tracy missed completely the look the barkeep gave one of the other men in the bar.

"Here you are, Señora. Enjoy your drink, it's the finest Vodka around."

"Thank you" she said as she raised her glass and took a sip. "Now, about my husband. What can you tell me?"

"Depends… what would you like to know?"

"Have you seen him? When was he here?"

"First, I think we have the little matter of how much this is worth to you."

"Yes, of course" Tracy started feeling anxious again, but hid it by taking another long, slow drink from her glass. "100,000 American for the information. There might even be a bonus if you can take me to him."

"That seems a lot of money to find a man who's run away from you. There is more to the story, I think."

"Señor, there's always more to the story between a wife and her husband."

Laughing, the barkeep nodded his head, "That is very true."

"Now, with that much money I'm sure your memory is becoming clearer" Tracy continued.

"Perhaps, perhaps… tall you say. Silver hair, kind of spiky all over his head. Sharp blue eyes."

"Yes, that's him. He has been here." Tracy could barely contain her excitement. She had to find him and bring him home. Together they would solve their legal problems, but in the meantime his family needed him. So did she, but she could manage alone. She wasn't sure Lulu could.

"I think he was in here a while back, asking questions he shouldn't have been asking. But that seems the way of American visitors – asking things they shouldn't."

"What?" Tracy was getting scared again, and the room was starting to spin. "What did you put in my drink?"

"You should have stayed home, Mrs. Spencer. You are not welcome here."

Darkness…


	58. Chapter 58

The smell was overwhelming. It was all Tracy could do to keep from retching. She didn't want to open her eyes, but she had to see where she was. Her head was still spinning and she had the worst hangover of her life. What had she been drinking?

Suddenly it all came back to her. The bar, the drink… he must have put something in the drink. And he called her Mrs. Spencer. He knew who she was, and more importantly he knew Luke. Damn it Luke Spencer, what had he gotten her into now?

Inching her eyes open, she looked around and was thunderstruck. She had only seen places like this in the National Geographic magazines when she was a child. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever suspected to awaken in one. She closed her eyes to shake her head. Perhaps she was dreaming or hallucinating. Big mistake. Tracy's head felt like bowling balls had been loosened and were rolling around her head. The nausea again made it's way up and this time she was unable to will it back. She felt the back of her throat burn and her stomach relieved itself.

"Well, that was needless, Mrs. Spencer."

Tracy wanted to look up to see who was addressing her, but she couldn't lift her head. She hadn't felt this terrible since that fever had overtaken her in the loft months ago.

"What do you want from me", Tracy demanded.

"You are not in the position to give orders now, Mrs. Spencer. I ask the questions around here."

Drawing on her endless reserves of strength, Tracy made the herculean effort to stand and looked her captor straight in the eye. The room was spinning and again Tracy felt her stomach lurch, but she held her ground.

"No one tells me what I can and can not do. Now, why am I here and what do you think you can get from me."

Tracy's captor pulled back her arm, preparing to strike when another person called out "Angela". Slowly the young woman lowered her arm, but the look of disgust was not removed from her eyes. Tracy couldn't fathom what she had done to incur the woman's wrath, but it was in control of everything she did.

Turning to the man who had spoken, Tracy tried again.

"You are obviously the only one here of reasonable intelligence, so would you please tell me why you have me here and what you expect from me? If it's a ransom I can save you the time and trouble, just tell me how much and then I will tell you what I will pay."

"We don't want your money, Mrs. Spencer, we want to know why you are here and how you found us. Please excuse Angela, she is young and her passions get the better of her. Sit down, can I bring you some water?" The man speaking was older than Angela, who appeared to be about Dillon's age.

Tracy grudgingly accepted the offer of assistance and water. She hoped nothing had been added to the water, but she was so dehydrated that she needed to take the chance.

The water helped her stomach settle and her head stopped spinning. Closing her eyes for a few moments, she tried to breathe deeply and take inventory. With the exception of her head aching and her stomach upset, nothing else seemed to be wrong. She hadn't been hurt nor had she been restrained – it hadn't been necessary, she realized.

Opening her eyes slowly, Tracy surveyed her surroundings more thoroughly. They were in a small straw hut with a dirt floor and broken door. Two small windows on either side of the hut allowed the breeze to blow through, although there wasn't much breeze to speak of. The thatched roof needed repair, and Tracy didn't want to be anywhere near it in a rainstorm. To one side a low table stood against the wall. On the other side of the hut was the cot she had awakened on, with the remains of her vomit on the floor beside it. Already clusters of insects were feasting, and the sight made Tracy want to retch again.

She didn't even want to think about what might greet her outside. For all she knew there were armed guards just on the other side of the door. At least these two appeared to be without weapons.

The two other occupants of the hut seemed connected in some way, perhaps siblings. But then Tracy had long known that people of a different race often looked similar if you didn't know them personally. The man looked uncomfortable with the entire situation and was shifting from foot to foot, anxious for what was to come. The young woman had more malice in her eyes than Tracy had seen in some time. She was obviously trying to be in charge of the entire situation but did not have the maturity to do the job.

"Juan, why are you being civil to her?" Angela spit, "she could be carrying anything. Strip her and see what she's wearing."

"I beg your pardon", said Tracy, who looked both amazed and disgusted. "You will do no such thing. You may not know who I am, little girl, but I can break you with a snap of my fingers", which Tracy did to demonstrate.

"Angela, that is not necessary", Juan said, looking appalled at the suggestion. "Forgive her, Señora, she is a little overzealous."

"To say the least", Tracy responded with contempt.

"Do not speak to me as Papa does, Juan. You have not earned that right."

"Angela, we are supposed to question her not hurt her."

At that Tracy's head shot up. What could she possibly know that they didn't? For the millionth time she cursed her husband and wondered what he had gotten her into.

"What could I possible tell you? I don't even know who you are. I'm here to find my husband and bring him home. That is all. That's what I told the barkeep and that's all there is to it."

"And we should believe you? It was very convenient for you to appear in that bar, no?" Angela gestured wildly as she moved around the hut.

"Angela, give her a moment. That drug was too hard on her. She needs some time to recover." Juan was kneeling by Tracy at that point, touching her knee and looking very concerned.

"I'm fine", Tracy said with all the strength she could muster. "I just want my husband and then I will leave. Where is he?"

"It does not matter. Why are you here? What do you want?" Angela continued her attacking questions without care.

"Are you deaf, child? I'm here for my husband. His family needs him and I have come to take him home. If he is not here then tell me and stop wasting my time."

Tracy was beyond belief. What did this young girl think she was playing at? She obviously wasn't interested in the power Tracy had because not once had she addressed her as 'Ms. Quartermaine'. Something about 'Mrs. Spencer' was pushing her, and Tracy needed to find out.

"I am not your child", Angela screamed. "You will answer to me or face the consequences."

At that Tracy just threw back her head and laughed, which angered the young woman even more. Standing, she stepped closer to Angela to underscore her point…

"Look sweetheart, you had someone drug my drink and have me in a hut. Do you think you have the power to do more? You are a child playing at grown-up, an insignificant worm who thinks she is more important than she is. Listen to me and listen well. When I speak governments quake in their boots. I have the power to wipe out everything you have every known or hope to know. Heads of State call me for my opinion. CEO's of major corporations court me. You… you are nothing but Central American trash. You wouldn't even be a speck on my morning briefing if I was home. When my people get me out of here, you are going to wish you were somewhere far, far away."

Angela looked like she was about to explode. She let out a string of curses in Spanish and flew at Tracy. It was only Juan's arms snugly around her that kept her from clawing Tracy's face.

The sound of horse hoofs outside punctuated the air as Angela continued to verbally assault Tracy. Juan held on tight, but Tracy just stood there as smugly and as confidently as ever. She had faced far worse in her life and Tracy wasn't about to show weakness now.

She was vaguely aware that others had entered the hut, and turned to see who is was when she heard a voice of authority.

"Angela. How could you?"

Looking at the men who had just arrived, Tracy saw blazing blue eyes locking with hers.


	59. Chapter 59

"Angela. How could you?"

The question hung in the air.

"Papa… I… what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here, Angela? I'm stopping you. Do you know who this woman is?"

Everyone else in the room stood still. A power struggle was obviously underway and no one wanted to get in the middle.

The blue eyes that had locked with Tracy's quickly left her face to survey her body. When they returned they contained a question. Nodding every so slightly, Tracy let him know she was fine. The look of complete relief overcame his features and her eyes softened just a little. To the outsider nothing had happened, but the two knew volumes had been communicated in those few seconds.

"What does it matter who this woman is, Papa? You bring a spy into our home, not once but twice, and now his wife arrives at the Papoose days after he returns. It isn't a coincidence, Papa. You are not showing the authority in this matter than you should. They both need to be forced to tell us what they know."

"Angela, you are a child in this house. I am in charge. You are not a part of my business."

"I _should_ be, Papa. I should be at your right hand learning everything. Juan doesn't have the stomach for this work. It should be me." As she spoke Angela seemed to transform from the hateful woman who had tried to manipulate Luke months before, and had brutalized Tracy, into an impertinent child.

"Angela, I am so disappointed in you. This is why you will never be in charge. You don't understand anything."

"Well, this obviously doesn't have anything to do with me," Tracy said as she backed up slightly and moved towards Luke.

"My apologies, Señora. I only wish I had gotten here sooner." Manuel Gonzalez bowed to her.

Angela just threw up her arms and began fighting with her father in Spanish. Tracy could follow along with the argument, but she was more interested in getting to Luke. Juan just stood the entire time wondering what he should do.

While the Gonzalez family distracted each other, Tracy made her way over to Luke. She had been standing straight and strong and Luke knew she would exit the hut in that manner. He merely placed his hand on the small of her back to direct her outside.

The sunlight surprised Tracy with its intensity, and she was blinded for a few moments. Luke kept his hand at her back and waited for her to be able to see again. What she finally saw around her were fields of workers with a few armed guards moving around them. In the distance Tracy could see some buildings, but everything suggested a working farm. A few children were carrying water buckets or lunches, but outside of that there was nothing. Tracy had no idea where she was or what she was seeing.

"Spanky, what in hell are you doing here?"

"Not now, Husband."

Understanding her all too well, Luke merely nodded and led her towards the horses. Behind them they could hear the bickering voices in the hut and both wanted to be as far away as possible.

"We'll have to share this one. Manuel needs his mount, so let me help you up, darlin'." Placing his hands on either side of her hips, he was about to hoist her when she stilled him with her own hands.

"Darlin'… I've been riding horses my entire life. I know how to mount one. Now why don't you be a sweetie and let Mama show you how it's done."

Luke backed off and put his hands up in surrender, but nothing could wipe the grin off his face. Feisty Tracy was sexy Tracy, as far as he was concerned, and he wanted to watch as she raised herself and swung her leg over the Trakehner.

"Mmm, mmm Mama. Daddy could watch you do that for hours. You swinging your scrumptious ass into that saddle has been the highlight of my day so far."

"You dog" she laughed, "where are you going to sit anyway?"

"Me, I'm going to sit right behind you nice and tight. Move your foot out of the stirrup so I can get up."

Within seconds Luke had swung his leg over the back of the mare and was snuggled in behind Tracy. Clicking his tongue to get the horse moving, he wrapped one arm tight around his wife while the other held the reigns loosely.

"I'm impressed, Husband. I didn't realize you could ride so well. Where did you pick this up?"

"Oh, I don't know Wife. Along the way I have learned many tricks." As he leaned in to nibble on her ear, he whispered "I can ride bareback, too."

"My, that does sound enticing. Care to show me?"

"Any time, Beautiful."

Smiling in anticipation, Tracy leaned back into Luke to enjoy the ride and the closeness. As they rode she noticed happy faces and healthy children, certainly not something she associated with the illegal agricultural industry in that part of the world. The children reminded her of why she was there, and she knew she didn't have time to waste.

"Luke, you left so suddenly and you didn't even say goodbye."

"I left you a note on the dining table in the cabin. Didn't you get it?"

"No, I guess I saw the empty bed and was so furious I didn't look for any note. You couldn't have picked a worse time to run off again."

"It's never a good time for me to run off, Spanky. That's why I run off."

"Don't be cheeky, Luke. I'm serious. Lulu is back and she's in Shadybrook."

"Shadybrook? Why? What happened?"

"I'm not sure of the details, but she was with Johnny and then he brought her back. She's seeing Logan and she says she's guilty of everything that happened. I can't get through to her, she needs you."

"She's strong, Spanky, she'll get over this."

"Luke, that's not good enough. She needs her father. You've got to come home now." Tracy was getting increasingly frustrated.

"And do what, Tracy? Worry about her from a jail cell? I'm so close, so close. Just give me a little more time and I'll get my name cleared. Then I can be there for both of you."

"You've already had three months. What more can you find down here? And for the record, I don't need you."

"Like hell you don't. I saw you back there. You were heading for even more trouble."

"My I remind you that if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been here in the first place! I don't need you to be my hero, Luke Spencer, but your daughter does."

Hugging her closer again, Luke kissed her head. "I know she does, Tracy, and so do you. You deserve at least that from me."

"I'm not a damsel, Luke."

"Let me be the judge of that, my love."


	60. Chapter 60

"How are you really feeling, Spanky?" Luke was concerned. Tracy was leaning into him far more than he expected and she felt so small in his arms.

"Frankly Husband, it's been a long day and I'm ready to be pampered. What day is it anyway?"

"What do you mean? When did you get down here?"

"Mexico you mean? I got here Tuesday and found that seedy bar on Wednesday… You know Luke, you really need to find something more upscale. Anyway that charming barkeeper put something in my drink and I have no idea how long I was out. Is it Thursday yet?"

Hugging her close Luke kissed her head for the millionth time as his worry increased.

"Tracy it's Friday."

"Friday? Really? No wonder I feel so drained."

"Did they give you anything? Food or something to drink?"

"Juan gave me some water and it settled my stomach. I was sick when I first woke up."

"Okay, we need to get something in you as soon as possible. And I need to find out what that little bitch gave you."

"I've been meaning to ask you, what did you do to her? She seemed very angry at 'Mrs. Spencer'. I thought she would want Tracy Quartermaine, but she didn't seem to know anything about me."

"It's what I didn't do to her that's probably pissed her off. She wanted to use me in her games with her father but he saw right through her."

Sitting up a little straighter, Tracy asked the question she really didn't want an answer for: "Luke, what exactly did you do with her?"

"Oh Sweetheart, nothing. Cross my heart. I woke up in that hut with a drug hangover a few months ago and she was to blame. Honestly Tracy, I'm strictly a look and don't touch guy now."

"Why do I find that hard to believe", she sighed.

Again Luke hugged her close. He knew they would continue with this doubt until she fully believed him and he didn't have the right to be frustrated with her – she had earned her skepticism.

"Someday you'll understand and believe I am completely committed to you, but until then I'll keep tellin' you as many times as you need to hear it."

"I want to believe you, I really do. I just can't."

"I know Baby, and it's alright. We didn't exactly start this on a base of honesty. All you have to know is that I love you, only you, and I'm in seventh heaven knowing I can have my arms around you again."

"I do know that, Luke", she said and turned slightly so she could kiss his chin.

A few hours later after Tracy had eaten, bathed and fallen asleep, Luke went downstairs to meet with Manuel.

"Well my friend, she is here… your Mrs. Spencer. Not the way you wanted her to come though, eh?" Manuel greeting Luke and handed him a drink.

"No Manuel, not the way I wanted her to come. Tell me what got into Angela to do that? Tracy said she kept calling her 'Mrs. Spencer', not 'Ms. Quartermaine' or even 'Mrs. Soleito'. Does that daughter of yours have any idea of what she could have done?"

"No my friend, Angela used to be such a good girl, but she started spending time with the men who work for Zacchara and she changed. They are a ruthless group, don't care who they destroy. They've filled her head with all sorts of ideas. I don't like it."

"Ideas, you mean of women running things?"

Luke took a sip from his drink and awaited the reply.

"What are you expecting, that I tell you women have no place in power? I'm sorry to disappoint you but women - the right women – can be as good at this as men. Your own wife is one, I might add. I may keep with tradition and the old ways, but I am not a stupid man. It takes a strong intelligent person to do this job well, and that was my first son. Angela is too power hungry and Juan is too emotional. I don't know who will be next but it won't be either of my remaining children."

"That's very sad, Manuel."

"Ah, what can we do… what can we do… We play the hand we are dealt, eh?" Manuel shrugged.

Nodding while he stared at his glass Luke agreed with him, "Yeah, we play the hand we are dealt."

Both men remained in their own private thoughts for awhile, thinking about children, lost loves and moving on among the living. The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them brought both men out of their reverie. Turning to see who is was, Luke felt his stomach jump into his throat and his heart beat a million miles a minute. In the doorway she stood, dressed in a flowing skirt that the breeze blew lightly around her legs and a peasant blouse, which had fallen down her shoulder on one side. Her feet were bare against the ceramic tiles of the floor, one placed hesitantly to the side for balance. Hair curled around her face and her electric blue eyes studied both men. As she stood there her lips began to curl into a delicious smirk -–she knew the effect she was having on them and loved every minute.

"Oh my friend… you are to be envied", Manuel said as he looked at Tracy, his eyes taking everything in.

"That I am, sir…" Luke responded with a gravely voice.

Manuel was the first to recover and stood beside his desk. "I apologize for my poor manners, Mrs. Spencer. Please come and join us, can I offer you a drink. Vodka and Ice perhaps?"

"That would be lovely," she said in her deep, husky voice, "and please call me Tracy."

Luke's senses finally came back into focus and he rose to offer Tracy his hand. "Come Wife, you can have my seat."

"Thank you Husband, and what was I interrupting just now? Both of you looked quite deep in thought."

"We were just pondering the road our lives have taken, Mrs… Tracy… and I must admit my friend here has a beautiful road ahead of him."

Taking the proffered glass Tracy nodded her appreciation for the compliment.

"I want to thank you for your hospitality, Manuel. It's a far cry above that offered by your daughter."

"My deepest apologies, Tracy. As soon as I heard she had someone down there we raced down. We were out surveying the fields when we heard."

"Surveying fields?" she looked suspiciously at her husband, "that is a good way to find information about money laundering in Port Charles."

"Do not be so hard on your husband," Manuel chuckled, "the fields have fewer ears than the walls do."

"Good point. And have you learned anything?"

"Yeah we have, Spanky. Seems little girl lost is up to her eyeballs in the competition. Same competition as a certain family you know and despise."

"Interesting… does she know something or just think she does?" Tracy continued to sip her drink, her mind running a mile a minute.

"She knows. We've got art. A mutual friend says he will have the details in two days, then it's off to Washington to clear this mess up."

"Two days? What about Lulu?"

"Señora, that is as soon as you could get out of here anyway. I will have my helicopter take you to the airport. You will get home much faster. You have your jet waiting for you I assume."

"Yes, the pilot is instructed to stay ready. Are you sure it will take two days?"

"Tracy, once it's done it's done, and you and me can get back to the Cupcake and kick Zacchara's ass around the town limits if you want."

"I would enjoy that. So what do we do until then, Husband?" she asked, looking saucily over the rim of her glass.

Picking up her hand and kissing her knuckles, Luke chuckled deep in his throat. "I could show you the sights?"

"I'm in…" she smiled, then became aware they had an audience. One who, by the look of him, knew exactly what they were saying and was trying to pretend he was busy with other matters.

"Ah good, then the matter is settled. Time for our meal. Tracy?" he asked, as he extended his arm.

Honouring the host, Tracy rose and took his arm. As the two walked out of the room, Luke couldn't help notice the extra lilt in his wife's hips. Yes, he had to have her in sexy dresses more often.


	61. Chapter 61

**WARNING: Sexually explicit. The story will not be interrupted if you skip this chapter.**

The next day Luke and Tracy went out for a ride. Tracy was amazed by how well Luke handled the horse, and Luke was overjoyed that he had discovered yet another love he could share with his wife.

"Where did you want to go, Husband? You got me out here, now what?"

"Whatever you want, Wife. I have no real plans."

Together the rode around Manuel's property. Tracy noted that many of the workers seemed to recognize her husband and were always waving at him, men and women alike. She had never had that easy gift with people, but certainly enjoyed that Luke attracted people much like her mother had. By extension she was included in his greetings, though not as warmly. News traveled quickly at the plantation, and within no time everyone knew Señor Luke's wife had joined him. Tracy was sure they also knew about her inauspicious greeting, but they all pretended otherwise.

Around mid-morning they found their mounts had returned them to the hut that had been the scene of some of their worst memories of late.

"Luke, let's go somewhere else. I don't want to be here."

"Yeah, just a minute Spanky. I want a good look."

"For heaven's sake why? Didn't you see enough the first time you were here."

"It's been awhile. Just a minute okay?" and he handed her his reigns then walked into the hut.

Tracy didn't like being anywhere near there and wanted to head to another part of the property. If she didn't know better she would have believed Luke had lured them there, but she couldn't fathom why he would want to revisit such a horrible place. If she had any power here, she would have instructed the workers to burn it to the ground. She had suggested that very thing to Manuel the previous night, but he had said his daughter would just find another location to hurt people. At least here he could keep an eye on her. Tracy wasn't convinced but it really wasn't her call.

While she had been mulling, Luke returned to her side.

"Come, Spanky. Come with me."

"In there? Are you crazy? I never want to see the inside of that hut again."

"Exactly, that's why you need to come with me."

Without waiting for an answer, Luke started to pull Tracy out of the saddle. She didn't have much choice other than to fall into his arms.

"Luke, I really don't like this."

"I know Baby, just trust me, okay?"

Wary but trusting him anyway, Tracy allowed him to lead her back into the hut. Luke tied the horses to the post outside and then pulled her behind him into the hut.

"See Tracy, it's empty. Nothing in here except us and the furniture."

As he spoke, Luke led Tracy towards the small bed. Creatures she didn't want to think about had cleaned the dirt floor and all that remained was the aging bed. Sitting down on the edge he pulled Tracy down on his lap.

"Luke, you planned this didn't you. What are we doing here?"

As he nuzzled her neck, Tracy could feel Luke's lips turn into a smile.

"A very wise woman once told me that if something is horrible try putting good memories on it. I just figured that we could turn this place into something special, something that's ours rather than remembering our first encounters with it."

"And who was that wise woman?" she purred, understanding now what her husband had in mind and open to following his suggestions.

"One Lila Quartermaine" Luke answered, as he continued nibbling her neck.

"Really?" Tracy asked, as she pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Really", Luke confirmed. "She was a very wise woman, Tracy."

"One of the wisest" Tracy confirmed feeling more emotional than she expected.

"Shhh Baby, come here", Luke whispered as he pulled his wife's face closer to his.

Tracy dissolved in that kiss. Even though they hadn't truly been separated the entire summer like they pretended, any separation was too much. She needed to taste him, to know that he was real and not just a fantasy. Opening her mouth to him, she felt his tongue lick the insides of her mouth and trace the ridge of her teeth. She felt it down her legs and was every so grateful she was no longer standing.

Luke continued to lavish his attention on her lips as he stroked her back. He could never get enough of her and sharing this tropical oasis heightened his passion. Gently he laid her down on the bed and climbed over her, never once parting from her lips.

The kiss that had begun so gently deepened into longing and exploration. No matter how often they made love, every time seem the like the first. He knew her body as well as his own, and yet there was so much more to discover. He doubted he would ever know her as well as he wanted to. But she was his, and that was all the mattered.

Moving from her lips, Luke began running bites down her neck then soothed the red skin with his tongue. Tracy's purrs were all the encouragement he needed. Slowly he moved from her jaw, down her throat and nuzzled the skin above her buttons. As he moved back to allow himself leverage to open her shirt, he smiled down at her.

"You know, I dreamed you were here with me once" he said as he continued to unbutton her shirt and pulled it out of her pants.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I was in bad shape and you miraculously showed up here to bandage my ribs and then we made love."

"Was it really me or someone else?"

"Oh Baby, it was you. You said you'd be gentle."

"I don't do gentle, remember?" she laughed, enjoying him completely.

"That's what I'm counting on."

Laughing they started to unbutton buttons, unsnap snaps and throw fabric around the hut. The feel of flesh upon flesh was intoxicating and neither could get enough of the other.

Knowing how much Tracy loved her breasts teased and suckled, Luke want to work and brought first one then the second tip to a hard peak. As he rolled one taunt bud between his finger, his mouth worked the second, flicking, pulling, sucking and biting. Tracy felt the tremors roll down her torso and into the mound between her legs. Each sensation added to the saturation she felt.

Reaching down between then, Tracy felt the length of his penis and grabbed if fully in her hand. She pulled the length of him while she rubbed the pearl of pre-cum over the rounded tip.

"Daddy wants in" he growled before attacking her breasts again.

As an invitation, Tracy opened her legs and moved him into position. Pulling himself up over her again, Luke didn't waste time as he found her opening and plunged into her core. Wrapping her legs around him, she pulled him deeper and deeper, grunting with every penetration. The cot squeaked on it's hinges as the two rode together in their familiar rhythm, both watching the face of the other in the most intimate of conversations.

She reached up to lace her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her lips. She wanted it all. Luke was lost in her depth and pummeled into her core. Sweat poured off of both of them and they spiralled higher and higher. Their frenzy created the friction they both needed, and Tracy was first to scream out her release followed shortly by her husband.

Panting heavily Luke rose up on his arms again and looked into her eyes. They had the look of a woman thoroughly sated yet always ready for more, and he smiled warmly.

"Was it as good as you dream, Husband?" she asked through deep breaths.

"Wife" he started, breathing heavily, "my dreams about you are always good. But the real thing is simply amazing."

Smiling up at him Tracy traced his brow with her finger. "I concur," was all she said.

Luke lowered himself once more and wrapped his arms around his wife. Together they laid there for quite awhile listening to the sounds around them.

"You know, you and Mother are right," Tracy said after some time.

"Hmmm?"

"We've created a good memory here. I does replace the bad." Again Tracy could feel the smile on her husband's lips as he nuzzled her neck.

"You know, Spanky, it doesn't have to be only one."

"Mmmm" she squealed as their lips met again.


	62. Chapter 62

Tracy looked out the window of her penthouse office and leaned against the window frame, sighing deeply. The rain that has started the morning before continued unabated. By the look of the sky there was no end in sight, and that suited her just fine. It was always easier to keep in a mood when the sky reflected the colour of her heart. She had been back home for almost a week and still couldn't believe how much some things had changed yet others were still the same.

Where was he, she wondered. What was he doing and when would she see him again? She had asked the questions every 5 minutes since he left her at the airport and yet there were no answers. There was no way of knowing when this nightmare would be over.

As she overlooked the city, her mind ran back in time.

Just the week before they had shared a wonderful afternoon in that hut, christening it as a special place, after so many horrid things had happened. Luke was her hero that afternoon… her lover, her confident, her humour, her best friend… her husband. She could still taste him on her lips and feel his breath tickling her neck. He was everything and she had been so happy to find him again.

After they left the hut they had returned to the hacienda for dinner with their host. They told stories of mutual acquaintances and dreams unrealized. And then they had retired to their room. She should have known then that the ferocity of his lovemaking meant something, but she was caught up in the moment as much as he and just wanted to take and give, not asking for the reason behind his ardour. She always wanted to believe that his deep love for her and desire for her body drove his passions… but there were often other issues involved. It wasn't until moments like this that she reflected upon his hidden agenda. Was he passionate because he knew he was going to leave her again, or did he just sense something was about to happen and he simply wanted to be close to her? She wasn't certain she would ever know the true answer – perhaps he didn't even know – but by now she should have learned the pattern.

The papers to prove his innocence had been delivered to Manuel as promised the next morning. All was in order it seemed. Lulu was no better but no worse, and Ned had not needed to call in any legal favours by that point. The two had eagerly climbed into the chartered helicopter that took them to Benito Juárez International Airport in Mexico City. From there they boarded the ELQ jet and flew home. When had Luke managed to change the flight plan? It remained a mystery to her but when the pilot announced their descent into Dulles, she had been completely taken aback. One look in Luke's face and Tracy knew she was not returning with him nor would she be happy with what he was about to do.

She begged him, she pleaded, she reminded him of his daughter, she cajoled him, she insulted him, she threatened everything in her arsenal but nothing had changed his mind. With the intensity of an inferno, they grabbed on to each other and clung for dear life. Their kiss was endless… until it ended. Stroking her face he promised to pick it up right there again when he returned.

"Spanky… I always come home to you…"

The words were tattooed on her heart and seared into every tear she refused to shed. She had to stand helplessly while the federal law enforcement placed him in handcuffs and pushed him into their car. Even her threats to the agents didn't make a difference as he asked her to stop before she found herself arrested too. They had been awaiting him. He had called to make the arrangements. It was completely out of her hands.

The next morning walking into the den for breakfast with her father and Monica felt like another stage of the gauntlet. Thank heaven's her father had been so preoccupied by the jury summons that he hadn't blasted her once again for putting the family in this ridiculous position. She didn't know how much more of that she could take. She was over 60 and yet he still treated her as a naughty 8-year-old.

And Lulu… how her heart broke for that young woman, so much her father's child. Lulu wasn't prone to self-pity any more than Tracy was, which made it all the harder to ask for and accept help. She understood that all too well. In fact she probably understood Lulu better than anyone else in the world, save her catatonic mother. Some genius had placed the two women in rooms directly across the hall from each other, and Tracy wasn't sure if that was harming or helping Lulu. She had learned that Lulu spend most of her free time in her mother's room and gave the outward appearance of being greatly improved, but Tracy knew Lulu too well. She was hiding something.

It reminded Tracy of any number of fairytales where the princess in distress was given a token item said to possess the powers to help them accomplish their goal, only to discover much later than the item had been ordinary and they had done it on their own. In the fairytales the young girls realized their own ability, but this wasn't a storybook and if Lulu was using her mother as her magical token, Tracy was worried what might happen when it was shown to be a lie. More than once Lulu had told Tracy she believed love and distress could bring her mother back… what if she had convinced herself that Laura would return to her in this time of need? Shaking her head Tracy tried to free herself of the image. She couldn't lose Lulu now, not that way. Somehow they had to work together to remind her that she was not responsible for this horrible crime and that she had plenty of people willing to do whatever it took to get her away from the Zaccharas and into a place where she could really heal.

Damn it Luke Spencer… where are you??

As if by way of answer a draft from the heating system wrapped around her in an embrace. Breathing deeply Tracy could almost smell his scent. He was so convinced of his wife's ability to handle anything in his absence, and Tracy felt just a little bit more confident in the reassurance.


	63. Chapter 63

Luke paced the hotel room awaiting… awaiting what? What exactly did he expect? It had been two weeks since he had left Tracy at Dulles and he seemed no closer to getting answers then when he first arrived. Each day the RICO agents came to get him, asking him the same questions. No he wasn't working for Anthony Zacchara. No he wasn't working for any other family. Yes he knew Sonny Corrinthos personally. No he wasn't working for Sonny Corrinthos or Jason Morgan. Yes his niece was Sonny's former wife and mother of his sons. No he wasn't working for Sonny Corrinthos. Yes he once owned a club with Sonny but it was legit. No he hadn't spoken the either Jason Morgan or Sonny Corrinthos for months. Yes his daughter was involved with Johnny Zacchara. Yes Johnny Zacchara invested in his casino. No he wasn't working for Anthony Zacchara. No he wasn't working for Sonny Corrinthos. Yes he has had a relationship with Sonny Corrinthos for years. Yes he is familiar with the former Corrinthos organization. No he never worked for the Corrinthos organization. Yes his wife was once married to the head of the Soleito organization. No he was not socalizing with her at the time. Yes he knew of her but was not involved with her while she ran the Soleito organization. No she does not have ties currently with the Seleito organization. No he is not working for the Soleito organization. Yes he runs the only casino in Port Charles. Yes the casino is legal. No he's not working for Anthony Zacchara.

He didn't know why they kept him here. They had the paperwork and had the answers to the questions he kept asking. In fact neither the answers nor questions changed, but that didn't prevent them from their endless verbal assault. When he finally started asking questions of his own they simply renewed their effort. No concern was shown for his daughter's situation. His pleas landed on deaf ears. The only access to family information was a few minutes a day to view the blog while they watched over his shoulder, and even that wasn't any help because Tracy had stopped writing. He wasn't sure if the officials were keeping abreast of the situation in Port Charles, but they certainly weren't informing him either way. After two weeks he was finally allowed to post something on the blog which he hoped would get a response from someone. The not knowing was driving him crazy – perhaps not the best term considering what his daughter was going through, but it was apt.

Throwing himself down on the bed again, he picked up the TV remote and looked at it in his hands. Everything reminded him of Tracy but especially the remote. Had it really been months ago that he had told her he was a guy who was more interested in his wife than his TV set? And here he was finding escape through the idiot box. Chuckling to himself he flicked on the set – his wife wasn't here and he had to pass the time somehow.

As he surfed through the channels he started to let his mind wander. Nothing really held his attention but it gave his imagination food for thought. Once again he started his regular game of fantasizing he and Tracy were caught in one of the situations played out before him…

_The choppers could be heard in the distance signaling another round in the OR. Captain Spencer was not in the mood. He was much more interested in the piece of fluff he held on his lap. After 30 hours straight he wasn't sure which way was up. He just wanted something from the Officer's Club with a little company on the side and then back to The Swamp to sleep for the next two years. Down time was in short supply but there never seemed an end to the casualties._

_"Miss, take a memo" he said to the nurse on his lap, "To General MacArthur from your ever respectful field surgeon. Please remove all ammunition from the weapons so that we can go home. What's the fun in mass destruction?"_

_Giggling the nurse turned in his lap. Suddenly the door slammed open and everyone turned their attention to the Head Nurse standing in the doorway._

"_Captain Spencer" she bellowed. "Leave my nurses alone and come with me, you have an assignment in the storage room that you have been ignoring."_

"_Damn" he muttered, then turned towards her with an overly cheerful smile. "Sorry to disappoint you Major, but those choppers have my name on them. You will just have to find some other body to do inventory with you."_

_Just then the company clerk rushed in. "Major, they need you in the OR. You too Hawkeye."_

"_On our way, Corporal" the Major bellowed as she glared at the doctor._

"_Isn't this going to be fun?" Skipping out of the Officer's Club he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him._

_Hours later Captain Spencer walked out of the OR and into the morning light. How long had they been at it this round? He wasn't even sure what week it was._

"_You've been in there 23 hours, Sir". Hawkeye turned to see the company clerk standing behind him holding a cup of coffee. "And Major Quartermaine says you've run out of time and excuses. She expects you in the storage room before you go anywhere else."_

_Gulping down the hot liquid, Captain Spencer nodded and headed towards the storage room. Inside she was already hard at work. As he closed the door he noticed that she looked even more tired than he felt, if that were possible, but she kept at her task none the less._

"_Well it's about time you got here. Take these boxes and tell me how many bottles of morphine we have left."_

"_In a minute, Major, there's something I have to do first."_

_Grabbing her in his arms he pushed her against the shelf and found her lips. The hunger in both of them was overwhelming as the taste of sweat, exhaustion and too much coffee swirled around in their mouths. Pulling away for air they looked intensely at each other._

"_Luke, I…" she started._

"_Tracy, shh." He returned to her mouth and the two consumed each other with a passion that had been building for years…_

Luke indulged the fantasy for awhile. In his mind he could almost taste the real thing. She didn't taste of exhaustion however, she tasted of class and Bourbon. He couldn't wait until he was with her again. He wouldn't leave her so easily the next time.

Stretching his arms out in an attempt to relieve some of the tension, he turned to another channel.

"_Is it inhabitable?" she asked as she left her Ready Room._

_Luke quickly stood to return the chair, but she shook her head no. She had no intention of sitting. If this planet was as hospitable and as empty as it seemed, she wanted to get down there immediately._

"_It appears to be, Captain. Sensors do not detect any other life forms and the planet seems to be full of vegetation."_

"_Good, tell Nelix to prepare a team for gathering food and meet me in Transporter Room one. Luke, you're with me. Commander, you have the bridge."_

"_Captain, I must protest. It is unwise for the two top bridge officers to be on an away mission at the same time. As you Chief of Security I must insist either you or the Commander remain behind."_

_Smiling indulgently at her 3__rd__ in Command, Quartermaine walked over to the consul._

"_You said there wasn't any other life forms. Every now and again the Captain has to have a little fun. You have the bridge, Mr. Tuvok. Luke?"_

"_Aye Captain" Luke said as he walked to the Turbo Lift. The other bridge crew tried hard not to make eye contact with each other. They hoped their Captain's idea of 'fun' involved more that searching for rare plant specimens._

_Hours later the docks were loaded and Nelix was satisfied with the vast quantities of vegetation they were able to procure. The last shuttles had left the planet fully laden, and the only two remaining on the surface were the Captain and her First Officer. They had been exploring some caves and told the others to go on ahead without them. They would catch up, the Captain assured them._

"_Come Tracy, I've found something I think you'd enjoy" Luke almost beamed as he held out his hand._

_Curious as ever, the Captain gladly put her hand and her trust in her First Officer and followed him deeper into the cave. The sound of water and the smell of floral greeted her before she turned the corner and saw the enormous pool of water._

"_Luke, what is it?" she asked excitedly._

"_It appears to be a natural hot spring. I've scanned it and the water is safe. Do you want to try it? I doubt you've had a bathtub this big for a very long time."_

_Nodding it took her only a moment to discard her uniform and sink into the warm waters. The minerals felt like massaging fingers as they brushed against her bare skin and she luxuriated in the ripples that rushed across her body as she slowly swam from one side to another._

_Once she opened her eyes again she noticed her First Officer smiling at her enjoyment._

"_Commander, there is more than enough room here for two. Might I encourage you to join me?"_

"_Thought you would never ask, Captain" he replied as he removed his uniform and slip into the pool beside her._

_Swimming up to him, Tracy put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist…_

Oh, what they could do in a large tub, Luke knew. He thought back to the loft and the short time they had been there. Tracy getting sick had made him realize he couldn't drag her everywhere with him, but it still didn't dull his ache for her. He had promised her then that they would return often to that loft. In fact it was no longer his secret place, it was their hideaway.

The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became. When would this nightmare be over? Patience was never his strong suit at the best of times, but right now when so many people needed him at home it was even more difficult. The feds had said a few weeks. Well it had already been two so how much longer could it be?

Knowing he had no answers to his questions, Luke turned to the movie network to find some escape. It didn't take long before the movie in his head replaced the one on the screen…

"_Do you come here often?" she asked casually, though there was nothing casual about her. Her legs curled seductively around the leg of the rot iron chair she sat in. Her dress blew slightly in the breeze, as did the brim of her hat. The faint hint of lilacs wafted through the air and encircled her, added more mystery to the woman in lavender who sat across from him. He could see her full lips outlined perfectly in mulberry and her blue eyes felt like they bore holes into his soul._

"_From time to time I like to visit and see the sights." He replied as he starred back attempting an equally casual appearance. He knew he wasn't having the same success with his posture and tried to school his body into remaining still._

"_I love the water," she said incidentally, gazing over towards ocean._

_What was she playing at, he wondered? She was his contact and yet she didn't seem the least bit interested in any information they might be able to share. Instead she was content to sip her drink and take in the view._

"_It is lovely here, but have you had a chance to see the sunset from the far shore? It's quite breathtaking. I wouldn't mind showing you some evening if you were interested in sailing with me."_

"_That would be wonderful," she smiled in response as she turned back to face him. _

_Her eyes, that had been intense moments before, started to shine with expectation. He felt he was losing focus as he sunk deeper into their depths. She had a disturbing effect on him and he barely knew her._

"_Darling" he heard behind him as a man approached their table. Those blue eyes left him and dulled as they looked at the interloper. Smiling again she turned her cheek up to receive the welcoming kiss, but this time her eyes were not dancing._

_Not awaiting her introductions, the new gentleman turned to him and held out his hand._

"_I'm Lawrence Ashton, and you are?"_

"_Spencer, Luke Spencer," he said shaking Ashton's hand._

"_Nice to meet you. Sorry to spirit her away but we need to prepare for the opera this evening. Do excuse us."_

"_Of course" Luke said as he watched the two walked away._

_Later that evening Luke leaned against the bar at the opera house looking around the room. Behind him he smelled lilacs and his heart leapt._

"_I'm sorry we were interrupted this afternoon, Mr. Spencer."_

"_Not at all. I trust you are having a good evening."_

"_Well I was until Lord Ashton left. Apparently he has eaten something that didn't agree with him and has returned to our rooms to rest. I find I am now quite alone and was wondering if we could continue this afternoon's discussion about sailing."_

"_That is a charming idea" Luke replied as he placed her hand in the crock of his arm and lead them out into the night air._

_Together they walked on the boardwalk away from the Opera House._

"_It is customary for a gentleman to know the name of his walking companion."_

_Smiling shyly for the first time, she nodded her agreement. "Tracy Quartermaine, Mr. Spencer."_

"_Luke, please."_

"_Luke, and please call me Tracy…"_

Chuckling to himself again Luke clicked off the TV and punched his pillow in preparation for sleep. Turning out the lights he returned to his fantasy…

_Once they were quite a way down the boardwalk, Tracy leaned her head in to speak more closely._

"_I have the zip-drive, Luke. All of the information is on there but some might need explanation. Ashton is also trying to find the drive so I have to give it to you before he becomes more… aggressive in his search."_

_Stopping them in the middle of the path, Luke turned to Tracy and reached up to stroke her cheek._

"_Pleasure before business, Tracy. I am interested in everything you can show me…"_


	64. Chapter 64

Tracy paced the small office and waited for the clerk to return. She was not used to waiting for others, which only added to her sour mood. This matter should have been settled weeks ago, and here she was after a summons that had only been three lines long. Although she believed in small government, civility should suggest more information about one's husband.

Behind her, the door opened and she turned sharply to pounce on whoever had entered the room.

"Well?!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry Ms. Quartermaine, but I don't seem to have any information of a Mr. Luke Spencer."

"That's 'Mrs. Spencer', and you damned well better have information on him. He was taken into custody over seven weeks ago and I have this letter telling me to collect him at this office." Handing the letter to the official she glared at the man, daring him to deny the contents of the all-too-brief note.

"Mrs. Spencer, this letter was written by the head of this department, and was dated almost a month ago. Why are you just tending to it now?"

Fury started to boil over for Tracy. She could feel her veins move the lava around her body and the man in front of her had no idea how destructive she was about to become.

"Because, you idiot" she yelled, "that letter was delivered to me _yesterday_. Your office sat on this, not me. Now where is my husband?" she demanded as she snatched back the paper.

"I'm sorry for the upset Ma'am. Now if you will just sit here I will…"

"I will NOT sit here, you imbecile" she interrupted. "I am not going to deal with another one of you paper-pushing bureaucrats. I demand the head of this department now."

"I'll see what I can do Ma'am" the poor man said, feeling the sweat around his collar, "but I'm afraid the head…"

"I am _NOT_ Ma'am, nor am I someone you can fluff off easily. My name is Tracy Quartermaine Spencer, and my company has more business dealings with this government then your descendants will ever live to see. I want the head of this department and I want him now. Have I made myself clear?"

Even though he was a head taller than the older woman in front of him, he had the distinct impression of being cut off at the knees. He wasn't interested in continuing to speak with Mrs. Spencer so he quickly nodded his ascent and left through the doors on a search for his superior.

This time Tracy didn't have to wait as long, and was reaching for her attaché case when she heard the address…

"Mrs. Spencer, my name is Lisa LeBlanc. I understand you have a problem. How can I be of service?"

Tracy immediately looked at the younger woman and breathed a slight sigh of relief. "Finally someone I know can fix this mess."

"Ms. Quartermaine?" Lisa asked, amazed as she recognized the other woman. "You are Mrs. Spencer? Come with me, my office is on the 22nd floor." Lisa turned her back on the surprised and relieved clerk and ushered Tracy to the elevators. Quickly the women reached the 22nd floor, and Tracy was shown into Lisa's office. After a brief request to her assistant for two cups of coffee, Lisa settled back into her seat and smiled at Tracy.

"Wow, Ms. Quartermaine after all these years. I never thought I'd see the day when I could help you for a change. What can I do?"

"You have done well I see," Tracy acknowledged as she briefly took in the office. "You always had potential, Lisa, that's why I arranged your internship at ELQ after that mess you made the first time. You let Ned have his way far too easily. I knew all you had to do was learn how to manage him and you would be fine. It's nice to see my faith wasn't misplaced."

Lisa smiled at the memory. "No, all I had to do was start acting like you and things started to happen. You always were a force to be reckoned with and I wanted to have that reputation too. So, what brings you to my department and abusing my employees?"

"I wasn't abusing him. The man was an idiot. I was sent a letter about my husband that apparently was written almost a month ago but wasn't mailed until recently. I thought the FBI was more organized than that." Tracy clipped the last part of her remarks as she handed the letter to Lisa.

_In the matter of the State against Mr. Lucas L. Spencer: _

_Mr. Spencer was remanded to custody after pleading guilty to exiting the country during an investigation. Due to his co-operation our investigation is now concluded and his sentence has been served. He is to be released into your custody at 11 AM, on Tuesday, September 30, 2008._

"Okay" Lisa said, as she returned the letter to Tracy, "let me see what I can find out." She gave a quick nod then turned to her computer and started

"Well?" Tracy asked impatiently.

"There seems to be a problem."

"What problem? Where is my husband?" Worry was joining impatience as Tracy watched the younger women working at her computer.

After a few minutes, which seemed like hours to Tracy, Lisa finally looked up.

"It appears as though Mr. Spencer has been deported."

"Deported? What the hell are you talking about? He's an American citizen, why was he deported?"

Reading through the documents on the computer in front of her, Lisa searched for the answers that she hoped would ease her former mentor. "From what I understand, he was kept in solitary confinement after his arrest. For his own safety he was kept away from the other prisoners, but he broke that confinement and was seen passing a message along to another inmate who in turn gave the note to someone he was meeting. This was in direct violation with the conditions of his confession, sentence and release, so the Bureau escorted him to the Mexican border upon his release. That was his last known location before he surrender to the authorities in August."

"What?" Tracy practically screamed as she jumped out of her chair. "Why did no one tell me any of that? I could have cleared it up immediately. That note came to me and the person picking it up was a computer hacker named Damian Spumoni… Spaghetti… Sp… Oh I don't care what the hell his name is, but he delivered that message to me to explain why Luke couldn't be in contact. These idiots you have working for you didn't even let him tell me what was going on."

Tracy started pacing the room, looking for anything to relieve her anger and frustration.

"Do you know what happened? Is that in your file anywhere?"

Leaning back in her chair, Lisa looked at Tracy for a moment. "No it isn't. Off the record, tell me what happened…

Sitting down again Tracy rested her head on the back of her chair and thought back over the past five months.

"Lisa, it started so perfectly. Sure Luke was arrested for money laundering and warned not to leave town, but we knew and the DA knew it was a set-up. My husband might like to walk the line but he isn't immersed in illegal activity. Anyway we drove out of town in a car I never want to see again. We had been separated all Spring, and we finally found our way back together. We spent those first nights in a variety of places, but no matter how bad they were Luke always seemed to make it an adventure."

"But you could have been arrested at any time for Aiding and Abetting."

"I know, but that just added to the experience. One night I thought we had been found, but then the helicopters went off and everything was safe. After that Luke took us to a place where he often went to recharge and have time alone. I got terribly sick there, and that was the first time we dealt with the fact that we were not on our honeymoon. Up until then I think we had both convinced ourselves that we were on vacation rather than running from the law.

"At any rate, I returned and Luke took off to continue investigating the people who set him up. I lost touch with him for awhile then was the unhappy 'guest' at my own kidnapping, so Luke lost touch with me. He returned to rescue me and we had some time together before he left again to find the evidence he needed to clear his name.

"Then his daughter got sick and I needed to find him to help her. We were on our way home when he arranged to stop at Dulles and got off with your agents. It was only supposed to be for a few weeks and then he was supposed to return home. Then nothing…"

"Finally one night this computer guy I was mentioning showed up at my office with that note from Luke. Too many people knew the way we had been communicating all summer and we needed to shut it down. Luke didn't even get a chance to write me goodbye himself, and it was just over.

"I have been beside myself for weeks trying to find out what I could about him, and now you are telling me he's been deported to Mexico. His daughter needs him and now I have to go search for him all over again."

"Tracy, he's been deported. You might find him but you can't bring him home."

"Like hell I can't, Lisa. You get back on that computer and fix it, or I will find someone who will."

Lisa knew Tracy Quartermaine well enough to know she wasn't giving an idle threat.

"Let me see what I can do. We have been following him, in you're interested."

"Of course I'm interested. Where is he?"

"He spends most of his time at a bar called the Purple Papoose."

"Figures. How soon can I get him back into the country?"

"I assume you have all of his documentation. His Passport, your Marriage Licence, his Social Insurance Number."

"Of course. This wasn't a last minute thing. We have been married relatively happily for over three years."

"Okay, give me 24 hours to fix this. After that customs shouldn't give you a problem. Just see that you both stay out of trouble with the Mexican authorities or I can't promise what kind of welcome you will receive once you return to our soil."

"Thank you," Tracy said as she headed towards the door, "I'll do whatever it takes to keep him out of trouble and get us both home. His daughter needs him more than you can imagine."

As the door slammed shut, Lisa looked up from her computer…

"And I think you need him more than you can imagine…"

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile in Mexico Luke slumped over the table and looked at his last drink.

"I'm sorry to see you like this, my friend. Come with me and we'll get you straightened up, eh?"

Through bleary eyes Luke managed to see Manuel looking down at him.

"What do you care? What does anyone care?"

"Luke, my friend, you don't mean that. You have a beautiful wife and a family missing you. Come with me. They need to see you again."

"See me again? Who needs to see me again? She didn't come, Manuel. I waited and she didn't come. She said she'd always come but she didn't come. She left me, Manuel. She bailed."

"I know your Mrs. Spencer loves you, my friend. She didn't leave you."

"You don't understand, Manuel. I pushed her too hard. I took her out of her gilded tower and expected her to do everything my way. She's been kidnapped, almost arrested, so sick she nearly died, and then she had to watch as the Feds took me away and she couldn't do anything. I did this to her. She's my heart, Manuel. How am I going to survive without her? And she didn't even tell me she wanted out, she just bailed. She bailed…

Manuel watched as Luke slumped further in his seat.

"She will be back for you, my friend. She will come…"


	65. Chapter 65

Tracy tried to dust off her jacket as she stood in front of the bar. The last time she visited the Purple Papoose, she ended up in a hut awaiting god knows what. She didn't like this part of the world – didn't like the clientele it attracted. Why did he always do this? And why did she always have to track him down? Any normal responsible man would have contacted her the first chance he got, so why did her husband have to dive into booze instead?

Walking into the bar, Tracy took a quick look around for any patrons she recognized. The man behind the bar was new. He hadn't been the one to drug her along with Angela Gonzalez, but for all Tracy knew they could be working together.

Tracy pulled the picture of her wayward husband out of her purse and presented it to the bartender.

"Have you seen this man?" she asked.

"Yes, he's my best customer" the bartender said and pointed to a man who was passed out on a nearby table.

She couldn't believe her eyes. If that was Luke, what had he done to himself? Grabbing him by the back of the shirt she pulled the man up.

"Husband?" she asked.

"Wife?" came the intoxicated reply….

**XXXXXXXXXXX**……………..

_I want to thank everyone who has been enjoying __The Annals of Luke and Tracy's Excellent Adventures __and the __Blog of Luke and Tracy's Excellent Adventures__ with me. It has been a lot of fun coming up with their story during our summer hiatus._

_For those who have just stumbled upon this story I will explain. As a gift to the many Luke and Tracy (LuNacy) fans online, I took upon myself the task of filling the gap for the summer of 2008. These adventures began in May, with Tracy and Luke leaving the Haunted Star after Luke was released from police custody, and concluded in October, with the onscreen return of Luke and Tracy. Along the way I played with them the way I wished the writers on General Hospital would play with them. I had many suggestions and critiques offered by LuNacy fans, some of which you are free to view yourselves._

_I hope this ongoing story has entertained you as much as it has entertained me._

_Ivy Kendall_


End file.
